Las Guerreras Mágicas: El legado de Céfiro continúa
by Rei III NGE
Summary: Universo compartido con mi fic. "Sailor Moon Universe". Después de lo ocurrido en su batalla contra Debonair, las guerreras vivirán una aventura aún mas terrible que la anterior. Nuevos enemigos e incógnitas por resolver las mantendrán al limite de la cordura.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Antes que nada aclaro que los personajes originales de Magic Knight Rayearth (Guerreras Mágicas) son creación absoluta del grandioso grupo CLAMP y todos los que se me olviden XD. Por lo tanto no son de mi propiedad y no busco ningún tipo de lucro con ellos._ _Yo solo los utilice para divertirme creando este fanfiction por la gran admiración y cariño que le tengo a CLAMP y a esta obra._

 _ **Las Guerreras Mágicas: El legado de Céfiro Continúa**_

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Derrumbe Psicológico**

Después de cinco años de haber salvado a Céfiro de las terribles intenciones de la malvada Debonair, nuestras heroínas, Hikaru, Umi, y Fuu ya tenían diecinueve años cada una. Ahora cursaban la universidad y habían decidido dejar atrás ese pasado trágico de todas las batallas libradas en Céfiro. No así el recuerdo de sus entrañables amigos de ese lejano planeta, en esa extraña dimensión. Por razones más que obvias, tanto Hikaru como Fuu, no olvidaban a Lantís y Ferio.

Las tres se separaron por completo. Fuu fue a estudiar a Alemania y Umi se dirigió a Francia, dejando a Hikaru en Japón con una evidente tristeza y depresión al separarse de sus grandes amigas, con las cuales había vivido cosas hermosas y únicas; el saber que ahora estarían distanciadas por muchos miles de kilómetros y tal vez para siempre, sólo le traía un gran desconsuelo a su corazón. Sin embargo ella trato de comprender que nada era para siempre, aunque su amistad inconscientemente quedo fracturada por esa separación, ya que el hecho de estar juntas no era algo completamente seguro.

Aun así ella trató de comprender la situación. Aunque intentó por todos los medios posibles olvidar su pasado en Céfiro y vivir tranquilamente, le fue imposible lograrlo. Si bien ellas tres después de su regreso a la Tierra lograron visitar una vez más a ese maravilloso mundo, todo se perdió. Con el paso del tiempo el anhelo fue desapareciendo, hasta llegar al punto de no poder regresar jamás, por la sencilla razón que una de ellas, Umi, ya no quiso saber más de esos viajes y decidió olvidarse de todo, dejando sin elección a Hikaru y Fuu, pues las tres debían tener el mismo deseo y si una ya no deseaba más eso, pues era imposible para las otras dos llegar solas a ese mundo.

Y así ocurrió, fue por ello que dejaron de visitar Céfiro. Esto comenzó a deprimir a Hikaru, aunado a que tiempo después ya no sólo no vería a su amado Lantís, sino también, perdería todo contacto con sus entrañables amigas. Todo eso la fue llevando a una depresión tal que sus hermanos no sabían qué hacer con ella, hasta que el mayor decidió por su bien llevarla al médico, puesto que todas las noches la escuchaban llorar, no comía nada, había bajado de peso y su estado era tan deplorable que optaron por asistir a un especialista antes de que ocurriera una tragedia.

Y así fue como **Satoru** , el hermano mayor, la llevó en primer lugar a recibir atención médica por su estado de salud y, una vez en el centro hospitalario, los médicos le recomendaron llevarla con un psicólogo, pues sería lo mejor para ella, ya que sólo un especialista de ese tipo podría ayudar a su hermana a descifrar y enfrentar lo que llevaba guardado en su mente. El médico en turno le entrego una tarjeta al hermano mayor de Hikaru, con el nombre del especialista, su dirección y número para que de inmediato le localizaran. El doctor le dijo que era un prominente psicoterapeuta, joven, pero un prodigio en su materia y que ayudaría en mucho a su hermana.

El hermano de Hikaru observó el nombre de este especialista, el cual tenía por nombre Johan Höwedes. Le pareció extraño leer ese nombre pues era evidente que no era japonés, a lo que el doctor le aclaro que ciertamente este especialista era muy bueno en su trabajo, y aunque sólo tuviese 29 años de edad había sacado las mejores calificaciones en su universidad, y que efectivamente no era japonés; pues todos en el medio únicamente sabían que era de origen alemán, aunque realmente de su vida privada se sabía muy poco al respecto. Entonces Satoru comprendió y miró al doctor para pronunciar palabra:

— Bueno su vida personal o su origen es lo que menos debe importarnos doctor—dijo sonriendo casi de forma imperceptible—. Lo único que deseo es que logre ayudar a mi hermana, pues realmente como usted la observa no está bien y eso hasta yo, que soy una persona normal, sin conocimiento especializado lo puedo percibir— pronunció el hombre mientras miraba con ojos cristalinos a su hermana, cuya mirada no apuntaba a ninguna parte.

El doctor asintió y sin más que agregar le receto medicamentos, o mejor dicho vitaminas, para fortalecer el debilitado y ahora frágil cuerpo de la joven.

Minutos más tarde salieron del hospital. Satoru, quien iba conduciendo su automóvil le hizo saber a su hermana que, en ese mismo instante irían a buscar el consultorio del especialista. Hikaru lloraba y hacia caso omiso de lo que su hermano le decía, no quería tomarse su medicina y sólo pronunciaba una y otra vez: " _Fuu, Umi, vuelvan… les extraño_ ". Ya su hermano no soportaba mirarla de ese modo, tanto así que por un momento llegó a sentir rencor hacia éstas dos, pero de inmediato recapacitó y asimiló que ellas debían hacer sus vidas y que no tenían la culpa de lo que le ocurría a su hermana. En medio de la confusión y tras largo rato de estar en carretera, encontraron la dirección y el consultorio del especialista _ **.**_

El joven le dijo a su hermana que bajara del auto, mas ella se mostraba renuente a hacerlo, parecía una chiquilla de cuatro años haciendo berrinche, por lo que él intentó cargarla, aunque ella comenzó a patalear cuan niña dejando en un estado de irritación a su hermano, el cual inconscientemente estaba a punto de gritarle; justo en ese momento apareció un hombre alto, de aproximadamente un metro con noventa centímetros, piel blanca, ojos marrón oscuro, complexión atlética sin llegar a lo exagerado, cabello castaño con tonos desde el más claro hasta el más oscuro; de rostro amable, serio pero agraciado, como se le llamaría un apuesto caballero.

Vestía un traje negro con sweater gris de cuello ruso (coloquialmente llamado cuello de tortuga) y zapatos negros. Este se quedo observando toda la escena, mirando como el hermano mayor quien se suponía debía llevar el control y la calma en todo sentido, estaba completamente enfadado con la joven que si bien ya era adulta, aún conservaba esa pequeña figura que la hacía mirar como una niña, aunque su cuerpo ya estaba bastante maduro.

El hermano de Hikaru no supo qué hacer y estuvo a punto de acceder al capricho de su hermana e irse de ahí para no hacer un espectáculo bochornos. En ese instante el hombre antes mencionado se aproximó.

— ¿Jovencita acaso te gusto mirar que tu hermano se pusiera mal a causa de tu actitud? a leguas se nota que él te ama demasiado ¿Crees que sea justo causarle dolor a alguien que te ama?

El hermano de Hikaru volteó a ver quien se había entrometido en la escena y observó al hombre anteriormente mencionado. En ese momento Satoru, estaba a punto de reclamarle pero Hikaru lo interrumpió.

—Detente Satoru, él tiene razón, yo no debo ponerme así contigo pues se que me amas y lo único que hago es molestarte.

Satoru quedo perplejo al oír a su hermana, más aún, al mirar que se levantaba por si misma aunque fuera con mucha debilidad. En ese momento aquel extraño individuo se aproximó a la joven, ofreciéndole su mano para que pudiese levantarse con mayor facilidad; Hikaru, al levantar la mirada observó al hombre y en ese momento, en el rostro de éste, se reflejó la imagen de Lantís, no porque el extraño se pareciera al susodicho, sino que su amabilidad le recordó a su amado.

Después de regresar de aquella impresión, Hikaru le agradeció el haberla hecho despertar un poco de esa melancolía aunque realmente ella ya no quería saber de sí misma. Satoru de igual manera le agradeció al extraño por su ayuda y le dijo que debían despedirse pues se dirigían a la clínica que se encontraba frente a ellos para saber si el psicólogo podía atender a su hermana. El hombre sonrió y dispuso acompañarlos, pues él también se dirigía a ese sitio. Satoru y Hikaru asintieron, y así se dirigieron los tres a ese lugar.

Al llegar a la puerta de dicho sitio, se encontraron con un cartel, en el cual podía leerse con claridad la palabra "Cerrado". Ante la escena, los Shidou estaban a punto de retirarse cuando de pronto, aquel hombre extraño, para sorpresa de los hermanos, abrió la puerta.

—Adelante, pueden entrar, mi nombre es Johan Höwedes. ¿Supongo que ustedes han sido enviados del hospital general de la ciudad por órdenes de mi amigo el Dr. Watanabe?

—Así es doctor, ¿pero cómo lo supo? ―pregunto Satoru.

A lo cual Johan les respondió que lo había deducido por el medicamento que llevaba su hermana, pues esa medicina únicamente la recetaba el doctor Watanabe.

Satoru intento explicarle al especialista lo ocurrido, pero este lo interrumpió antes de que comenzara a hablar.

—Mira Satoru, ¿puedo llamarte así verdad?

—Por supuesto doctor— contestó éste último.

—Muy bien, para empezar, en lugar de llamarme o decirme doctor mejor llamenme por mi nombre, antes que otra cosa debe haber un lazo de confianza y de igualdad… ¿De acuerdo?—dijo el hombre mirando fijamente a Satoru.

Satoru se sintió extrañamente confortado, estaba casi seguro de que este hombre sacaría adelante a su hermana, lo cual le llevó a aceptar la petición de Johan. Una vez aceptado el acuerdo, el especialista les dijo que él realmente no aceptaba pacientes así nada mas, sin una previa cita, pero que en este caso haría una excepción por consideración al gran interés que mostraba Satoru por su hermana y porque algo le había llamado la atención de dicha mujer.

En ese preciso momento el teléfono celular de Hikaru sonó. Ésta no quiso contestar pues no tenía ganas de platicar con nadie, fue en ese instante que Satoru tomó el teléfono y observó que era el número de Fuu, la amiga de su hermana. Johan observo la escena, mas no dijo nada hasta que Satoru estaba por contestar.

—Te recomiendo que no contestes esa llamada Satoru, no hasta que yo comience las terapias con tu hermana. Por el momento es mas práctico mantener lejos del alcance de tu hermana cosas que la incomoden o que no la hagan sentir muy bien del todo, y por la expresión tanto tuya como de ella, es notorio que esa llamada, al menos por ahora, les causa malestar.

Satoru comprendió la situación y accedió. En el instante, el especialista le explicó sus horarios de terapia y sus honorarios. Le expuso que realmente sus honorarios eran muy elevados, que no lo quería engañar y que posiblemente por el daño que su hermana mostraba sería un largo tiempo de terapias, las cuales podrían causarles problemas económicos, pues, en el caso de su Hikaru, tendría que darle tres sesiones semanales o hasta cuatro y por esa causa debía ajustar sus tiempos para sus otros pacientes que recibían una terapia a la semana.

Satoru le hizo saber que el dinero no era ningún problema, pues aunque ellos no eran de clase alta como Umi y Fuu, tratarían por todos los medios posibles de ayudar a su hermana, al costo que fuere, y que ellos harían hasta lo imposible para que su pequeña Hikaru recuperara la sonrisa que anteriormente poseía.

Johan volvió a sonreír, Hikaru estaba fuera de sí aunque despierta, su mirada estaba perdida, en sus ojos la luz no se reflejaba, la depresión y la mala alimentación estaban causando estragos en la joven. El doctor llevó a Satoru a su oficina dejando a Hikaru en manos de su recién llegada colega, quien se presentó como la doctora **Alina Ivanova**. Ya en la oficina del especialista, procedieron a conversar con detenimiento.

—Mira Satoru, el problema de tu hermana a simple vista te puedo decir que es bastante severo, ni la misma medicina podría con eso, pues lo que ella puede tener va mas allá de la ciencia médica y no se puede curar con medicamentos. Su problema es grave, no sólo en su mente sino también en su alma y eso, es algo que trasciende el ámbito científico, por lo cual su tratamiento más que medicado será de observación y de acercamiento.

Satoru se mostró algo confundido y a la vez consternado. Ante tal reacción, el especialista decidió aclarar lo anteriormente dicho.

— ¿A que me refiero?, a lo siguiente ―prosiguió Höwedes—. A Hikaru le atenderé por un tiempo de dos horas, cuatro días a la semana, es una terapia bastante fuerte para su estado, pero es la única forma de intentar ayudarla. Con esto no trato de decir que sí se curará, pues eso lo decidirá ella misma, pero nosotros haremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo en rescatarla de ese hoyo profundo.

Cada palabra de Johan era tan consecuente que a cada momento llenaba de esperanza el alma de Satoru, quien podía dilucidar un futuro mejor para su hermana.

—Es por ello que te hablaba de los honorarios, mi intención no era la de parecer un sujeto ambicioso, sino más bien buscaba confirmar el amor que sientes por tu hermana. En el proceso descubrí que realmente eres sincero y la amas, y por lo que me dices que tienen más hermanos es evidente que todos comparten el sentimiento; por esa razón, por ahora la evaluare a un costo sumamente bajo.

―Pero, Doctor… interrumpió Satoru. El hombre prosiguió.

—No te preocupes por nada más que por tu hermana; por mi parte, yo sabré como ajustarme y por mi colega no tengas cuidado, ella es igual que yo, no habrá problema ya que venimos de un lugar en el cual la ayuda mutua es algo natural y en el caso de ustedes, aunque bien pueden pagarlo no siempre podría ser así , y créeme, yo deseo ayudar a tu hermana, pues dentro de ella percibí algo diferente, algo que de antemano te digo ustedes solos jamás podrían percibir. Te prometo que llegaré hasta el fondo de todo eso y sacaremos adelante a tu Hikaru, guiándola a su destino original.

El corazón del joven comenzaba a latir con más fuerza ante las alentadoras palabras del hombre, quien lucía en capacidad de convertirlas en hechos.

—Para ello, deseo que me facilites la comunicación con ella, mañana, tarde y noche, fuera de sus sesiones, para conocerla mucho mas allá de este consultorio y no sólo eso, necesito los teléfonos de sus amigos o seres más cercanos a ella aparte de ti y de tus otros hermanos, pues con todo eso me será más fácil trabajar con ella. Sé que es difícil lo que te pido, pues no es sencillo que me puedas otorgar datos de ajenos, sin embargo, habla con ellos o si gustas yo mismo lo haré, para explicarles que es la mejor forma de ayudarla

Satoru agradeció de sobremanera la gentileza de Johan y sin importarle lo que dijeran ni pensarlo dos veces, accedió a las peticiones de éste, otorgándole la libertad de frecuentar a su hermana cuando quisiese, de igual forma le facilito los números de Fuu y Umi, quienes se encontraban en el extranjero. Después de eso Johan le pidió a Satoru se retirara y por esta única vez, por ser paciente de nuevo ingreso a terapias le daría cuatro horas de sesión y ya después serían dos horas, cuatro días a la semana, después de que ésta saliera de las clases de universidad. Satoru accedió y disponía a retirarse, cuando Hikaru le habló pidiéndole disculpas por los problemas que le causaba a él y a sus hermanos. Él le respondió diciéndole que era su hermana y que la amaban, después de eso se retiró, dejándola en el consultorio, en manos de Johan y Alina.

Éste le pidió a su colega que se comunicara con sus demás pacientes para informarles que desde ese momento ella, Alina, sería su nueva psicoterapeuta, pues él tenía un caso muy delicado que requería todo su tiempo y dedicación. Así lo hizo, y en ese momento Hikaru, que ya estaba más tranquila, y él ingresaron en su consultorio. Una vez dentro, comenzó todo. Hikaru, a petición de Höwedes, tomó asiento en un sillón muy bonito y cómodo de color negro, mientras él se sentaba frente a ella para comenzar a platicar.

—Antes que nada déjame presentarme, soy Johan Höwedes y estaré tratándote por un largo tiempo, así que espero puedas sentirte en confianza poco a poco para poder ayudarte.

—Mi nombre es Hikaru Shidou, mucho gusto en conocerte.

—Lo mismo digo, es un placer y un buen comienzo el ver que estás dispuesta cooperar en esto.

—Sí, lo sé… si deseo recuperar mi alegría perdida debo cooperar en todo lo que me pidas.

Johan sonrió gustosamente y comenzó por plantearle la forma en la que trabajarían, se enfocarían en sus problemas o sentimientos más profundos para comprender poco a poco el problema de raíz; entender cada una de las partes, descomponer la problemática de modo que cada componente, cada factor; cada elemento sea depurado y al completar la totalidad de nuevo, todo esté como antes.

Hikaru aceptó de forma parcial todas las explicaciones de su doctor y así dio comienzo.

—Dime Hikaru ¿Qué es lo que a ti te gusta hacer realmente, no lo que te implantaron a hacer, sino lo que es de tu agrado?

La joven accedió a responder, haciendo a un lado, por un momento, toda timidez, sintiéndose en confianza con aquel hombre.

—Pues, sinceramente me gusta mucho practicar Kendo, por mi herencia de familia, pero lo que realmente es de mi agrado, lo que realmente me llena de gozo es practicar gimnasia artística, de hecho, yo era la capitana del club de gimnasia en mi época de secundaria.

—Ya veo, por ello tu estatura y tu complexión— contestó en tono de broma Johan, tratando de romper de a poco el hielo que esa niña llevaba dentro, deseando profundizar en sus pensamientos—. Me parece interesante —prosiguió "Höwedes"—. Pero si lo comparamos con cosas de mayor interés dentro de nuestros corazones eso sería relativamente trivial, ¿no lo crees?, cuestionó a la joven, quien no pronunció palabra alguna, sólo se limitó a observar y escuchar—. Con esto quiero decir que se me hace muy interesante el que, para ti lo más importante sea la gimnasia, es curioso, no pareces complicarte mucho en realidad.

—Bueno… realmente, sería muy triste que eso fuera mi mayor interés, ¿cierto? La verdad tengo algo más allá de eso pero…

Hikaru inconscientemente fue orillándose poco a poco a un lugar en su mente que le causaba tristeza, pero que, por su manera de ser le impedía soltarlo o librarse de eso.

—Ya veo querida Shidou, no te preocupes, no te obligaré a decirme algo de lo cual aún no te sientas a gusto en contarme, aunque la finalidad es esa, que poco a poco vayas desechando todo tu penar y tu dolor. Pero, mejor cuéntame, ¿qué cosas son las que te ponen triste?, o mejor dicho, dime. ¿Desde cuándo comenzaste a sentir esa angustia? Te repito, nos detendremos hasta dónde tú sientas que tu mente se está cansando más de la cuenta. ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien Höwedes, tienes razón, si quiero salir de este bache debo ser sincera contigo.

―Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, no te procupes y espero me permitas hacer lo propio contigo.

― ¡Claro que sí!― Respondió entusiasmada y prosigio―. Todo comenzó cinco años atrás, tenía para entonces catorce años, era estudiante de secundaria, y como hasta la fecha poco agraciada físicamente; poco desarrollada en ese aspecto a diferencia de las chicas de mi edad que ya estaban con cuerpos más acorde a su edad, y por consiguiente no dejaban de molestarme a diario en mi escuela, haciéndome burla fingiendo amistad sólo para después burlarse de mí, como siempre por mi falta de desarrollo físico. Todas mis compañeras de escuela tenían pretendientes o novios y a mí, por esas razones nunca me buscaban, no les agradaba y todo eso fue orillándome a sentir una soledad oculta dentro de una falsa sonrisa, para no preocupar a mis hermanos. Yo no sabía lo que era un beso de un hombre, no sabía qué cosas le gustaban a los chicos de las chicas y todo porque siempre fui despreciada por éstos al decirme que, más que mujer parecía hombre. Esos complejos me persiguieron en mi adolescencia y no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

Johan se quedó muy atento a todo lo que ella le mencionaba; estaba bastante pensativo y analítico limitándose únicamente a escuchar en ese momento, dejando que ella sacará todos sus complejos de la adolescencia.

—En pocas palabras… yo me sentía una porquería por todo eso hasta que…

Hikaru se quedó callada en ese momento y fue ahí que Johan intervino.

—Ya veo, tienes complejos muy fuertes acerca de tu físico o bien eso aparenta ser, pero me da la impresión de que tu problema no es completamente por eso, ya que en cada momento de tu platica, tu manera de contarlo me ha indicado que no fue un problema muy severo; si bien es verdad que eso a muchos jóvenes puede afectarles a un grado fuerte, en tu caso no lo veo como el mayor de los problemas, y lo deduje porque tú, en todas tus palabras me decías que hubo algo que te ayudó a salir de ese problema.

— ¿Te gustaría hablarme de eso? ¿Qué fue lo que te ayudo a salir de ese trauma?

Hikaru se quedó callada y con la boca seca de tanto hablar, así que Johan le ofreció un vaso con agua para refrescarse la garganta, después de eso ella quiso salirse por la tangente para no hablar más. Evidentemente, el doctor notó el cambio de actitud, y decidió entonces desviar el rumbo de la plática para no hacer sentir acosada a Hikaru.

—Hikaru, te propongo una cosa, vamos a jugar a algo muy interesante para abrir nuestras mentes ¿Qué te parece?

―Está bien, quiero distraerme un momento y contigo extrañamente me estoy sintiendo muy bien, así que juguemos.

Después de que Hikaru pronunció esas palabras, él saco una hoja con algunas preguntas.

—Bien, iremos poco a poco, digamos que haremos un juego por sesión para que esto no se vuelva aburrido. Te haré un test y tú me responderás las preguntas según tu razonamiento, pero te pido seas lo más sincera posible o si has de mentir miente con el mayor realismo que puedas, porque recuerda que para mí es fácil notar un engaño. Bien, dicho esto, comencemos:

1: ¿Para ti que es la escuela?

2: ¿Qué piensas de la denigración?

3: ¿Los animales que son para ti?

4: ¿Qué significa para ti el ser humano?

5: ¿Los fantasmas existen?

6: ¿Crees en la gente?

7: ¿Cuáles son tus miedos?

8: ¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien como pareja?

Estas dos que vienen en seguida son muy diferentes y parecería no tener conexión una de la otra, sin embargo, si lo reflexionas puede ser que encuentres algo detrás de esto; algo muy importante para ti y deseo seas sincera. Estas son las dos últimas preguntas y después de leértelas me respondes a cada una.

9: ¿Qué quiere decir para ti la palabra magia?

10: ¿Qué es la amistad?

Al escuchar cada una de las preguntas de Johan, Hikaru cambio su expresión notablemente y más aun en las dos últimas preguntas, como si él la conociera de toda la vida y le estuviese preguntando eso a propósito. Esas dos últimas preguntas le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas a la joven, en base a eso, él descubrió algo muy profundo dentro del ser de aquella chica y era el momento de responder a dichas cuestiones.

—En verdad que me has puesto un juego muy difícil, pero te responderé lo más sinceramente posible —.Con respecto a la primer pregunta sobre, ¿qué es para mí la escuela? debo decirte que a pesar de haber padecido las burlas de mis compañeros en muchas formas, fue el peor y mejor momento de mi vida y eso lo aclararé al responder las últimas dos preguntas, pero por ahora responderé a la segunda que va aunada de manera muy inteligente a la primera.

¿Qué pienso de la denigración?... Pues bien, es cierto que en base a esa denigración todos mis compañeros me atacaron por el hecho de no ser de su mismo pensamiento, si yo me sentía bien por cómo era mi vida; era algo que a todos ellos no tenia porque importarles, pero por causa de eso fue que a mí, por verme diferente me hicieron a un lado, humillándome por el simple hecho de no ser de su tipo y no entrar en su círculo. En pocas palabras la denigración es algo que no debería de existir.

La tercera pregunta es significativa para mí, en pocas palabras te lo diré. Amo a mi amigo, que es mi querido perro Hikari, no tengo más palabras.

La siguiente pregunta es realmente fuerte, pero te seré muy honesta.

¿Qué pienso del ser humano?... Pues a pesar de que muchas veces somos crueles con nosotros mismos, no debemos catalogar o generalizar a todos por igual. Es un hecho que todos cometemos errores y no por eso todos son malas personas, simplemente somos humanos y debo decir que adoro a la humanidad, pues de ahí salieron mis hermanos, padres, amigos y por supuesto yo.

La siguiente pregunta es muy peculiar: ¿Creo en fantasmas?... Sólo en los que llevo dentro de mí, esos fantasmas de mi pasado que no me dejan vivir y me convierten en presa fácil de mi misma.

¿Creo en las personas?... Por extraño que parezca… sí, aunque dos de estas me hayan dado la espalda, aún así creo en la gente.

¿Cuáles son mis miedos?... Esa pregunta es muy fuerte para mí.

La soledad, el abandono de aquellas personas en las que confié… sueno tan arrogante pero mi mente no me deja verlo de otra manera.

Esta pregunta me lastima demasiado, pero la contestaré. ¿Alguna vez he amado a un hombre?... Sí, hasta el grado de dar la vida por él mil veces si se me hubiese pedido y ahora que no estaré a su lado me ha desgarrado el alma saber que nunca más lo volveré a ver.

La palabra magia es algo muy hermoso dentro de mis recuerdos, aunque también podría ser decepción y muerte.

Esta pregunta acabara conmigo de nuevo, no lo creo—se respondió a sí misma mientras sonreía―. La amistad, creo en ella o mejor dicho, creí en ella, ahora no lo sé, no lo sé.

En ese momento Hikaru se soltó en un llanto desgarrador el cual se escuchó hasta la recepción de aquella clínica, espantando a unos pacientes que atendería Alina. Ésta última comprendió que todo iba tal cual se esperaba.

Entre tanto, dentro del consultorio, Hikaru gritaba maldiciones sobre unas personas llamadas Umi y Fuu.

—¿!Por qué me dejaron sola¡? ¡Malditas, mil veces malditas! ¡Siempre juramos estar juntas! Después de tantas cosas vividas, pero ustedes se fueron olvidándolo todo ¡Maldita sea la hora en que nos conocimos, maldita sea!

Johan se acercó a Hikaru para ofrecerle un pañuelo y secar sus lágrimas. Después la tranquilizó un poco y le dijo que ya habían pasado las cuatro horas y un poco más, pero que pasado mañana la esperaba a la misma hora después de sus clases. Le mencionó que habían hecho un gran avance, pero que aún le faltaba camino por recorrer, que conforme avanzara la terapia tendría que abrirse un poco más para liberar toda esa ira reprimida.

Lucy más tranquila se levantó con un poco de más calma y más entera a diferencia de cómo había llegado cuatro horas atrás. Satoru ya se encontraba afuera esperando a su hermana, ésta se despidió de Johan y de Alina, abordaron el auto de su hermano, mientras éste se quedaba atónito al ver que su hermana estaba un poco mejor y caminaba con otra expresión, aunque aún con el rostro lleno de una ira desconocida para él. Fue en ese momento que Satoru le pregunto a Höwedes que había pasado, el hombre rehusó a responder argumentando su ética profesional y que de su boca nada saldría hasta que todo terminara. El joven comprendió y se despidió agradeciéndole las atenciones. Y así se fueron los hermanos Shidou.

Ya eran las nueve de la noche en Tokio. Johan estaba por retirarse de la clínica, pero antes de eso le pidió a su recepcionista lo comunicaran inmediatamente a Berlín con la señorita **Fuu** **Hououji**. Ésta obedeció al momento, y mientras eso ocurría, Alina observó la mirada de Joahn y se dispuso a hablar.

—Fue una buena idea el venir a Japón, puesto que tus sospechas sobre ese acontecimiento ocurrido en la torre de Tokio años atrás pueden ser ciertas y es posible que algo extraño y sobrenatural haya ocurrido aquí, más aun con esos extraños sueños que tuviste y que te orillaron a venir a este país. Ahora que te observo parece que te sientes satisfecho por haber tomado esa decisión.

—Así es Alina, algo me dice que aquí encontraremos más de lo que imaginamos y si es así, por fin podremos conseguir lo que tanto tiempo esperamos. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo y paciencia, añadió.

En ese momento la recepcionista le comunico a Johan que la llamada a Berlín estaba lista.

—Señorita Hououji, disculpe la molestia al llamarla, mi nombre es Johan Höwedes y únicamente deseaba preguntarle algo respecto a la señorita Hikaru Shidou.

— ¿Hikaru, dijo? ¿Qué le ocurre? y ¿Quién le dio mi número?―. Interrogó confundida la mujer que se encontraba al otro lado del teléfono.

El doctor le explicó un poco sobre la situación y le dijo que el hermano de Hikaru le había proporcionado su número telefónico y que el motivo de su llamada era para preguntarle si acaso ella había tenido una discusión o algo parecido con su paciente, al grado de que ésta última reaccionara de tal forma ante su llamada. Fuu solo le respondió que eran las mejores amigas, pero que, tanto ella como otra de sus amistades, llamada, **Umi** **Ryuuzaki** , habían traicionado la amistad y la promesa que se habían hecho las tres y que por esa causa ella, le había marcado a Hikaru para ofrecerle disculpas, pero jamás pensó que su deslealtad le hubiese provocado tal depresión a su amiga.

Johan comprendió la situación. Fuu le hizo saber que pronto estaría de vacaciones y que, inmediatamente se dirigiría a Japón para visitar a su amiga; también se encargaría de avisarle a Umi para que ambas fueran a aclarar ese mal entendido y más que nada, estar de nuevo al lado de su querida Hikaru. "Höwedes" se despidió de la joven y de inmediato le dijo a su asistente que si todo era como lo pensaba pronto se sabría la verdad. Tras esas palabras se retiraron cada uno a sus hogares.

 **Mientras tanto en el hogar de la familia Shidou:**

— _Hikaru, ¿quieres ser una contigo misma?... ¿Deseas estar feliz de nuevo?... Sólo Céfiro te dará la felicidad que deseas y mereces, no lo dudes y busca dentro de ti, sólo quedas tú, pues todos te han abandonado; tus amigas te traicionaron y eso es terrible, recuerda que Céfiro y tu destino de pilar verdadero son tu felicidad real, no puedes ni debes huir a tu destino, tú eres el pilar y ellos te necesitan. Por más que lo intentaron no pudieron vivir sin pilar y tú eres su salvación. Hikaru, no huyas de nuevo como una cobarde, vuelve a Céfiro y sé verdaderamente feliz._

Una extraña voz se introdujo en la mente de Hikaru. ¿Quién podrá ser?, y lo más importante. ¿Quiénes son realmente Johan y Alina? ¿Qué pasara con Fuu y Umi?

Continuará…

 **N/A: De ante mano agradezco a los lectores su comprensión. Este fic ya lo había subido antes, pero decidí borrarlo y re-editarlo lo más posible esperando esta vez vaya tomando una mejor forma, y de ante mano aclaro que seguramente tendrá varios detalles de corte ortográfico, fallas o cosas por el estilo, pues no soy profesional y voy aprendiendo sobre la marcha, de ante mano agradezco su comprensión.**

 **Como lo dije en mi fic de Sailor Moon Universe, tanto esa historia, como esta y otra que pronto vendrá en camino referente a Saint Seiya, irán en un universo compartido, es decir que las tres historias estarán en una misma continuidad y línea de tiempo, pero en distintos sitios, por ahora. Pueden leerlas por separado y no pasa nada. Sin embargo, es recomendable que en cierto momento lean las tres historias para comprender mucho mejor el enlace entre todas. Sé que es confuso, pero, aunque no es una idea nueva, me intereso mezclar los tres universos de anime/manga y después ya hacer un crossover ya directo de las tres historias. Espero les agrade y si tienen dudas con gusto pueden mandarme inbox para irlas orientando respecto a sus dudas, aunque espero hacerlo no tan enredado.**

 **Para cuando suba este capítulo y si van al corriente con Sailor Moon Universe, ya sabrán quienes son y más o menos de donde vienen mis dos personajes originales, me refiero a "Johan" y Alina. Saludos y que tengan bonito día.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Reencuentros inesperados**

A la mañana siguiente, Hikaru despertó más intranquila que de costumbre a causa de aquella voz que escucho la noche anterior. Era algo que no le permitía estar en paz. En ese instante Satoru llamó a su hermana para que se dirigiese a desayunar, a lo que ella asintió rápidamente.

Ya en el comedor los tres hermanos se cuestionaron sobre la situación de Hikaru, quien todavía continuaba renuente a ingerir cualquier tipo de alimento; Satoru, Masaru y Kakeru se sentían impotentes al no saber cuál era la razón por la que su hermana se comportaba de esa manera. En ese momento el mayor de los hermanos no soportó más y le preguntó.

— ¿Qué cosa tan terrible te ocurrió para que estés tan deprimida?

Ella no quería responder a ninguna de sus preguntas y se limitó a decir que ese día iría a sesión con el Dr. Höwedes, bebió un vaso con leche y se retiró. En su camino rumbo a la universidad, Hikaru chocó con un hombre robusto y enorme, éste al mirarla le reclamó por haberlo golpeado y comenzó a insultarla. De pronto una voz familiar se escuchó a la distancia.

— ¡Vaya!, no pensé que en Japón los hombres fuesen tan descorteces con las mujeres, y más si estas son evidentemente menores que ellos.

El hombre volteó y observó con detenimiento al sujeto que le había recriminado momentos antes.

Hikaru se sorprendió al ver que este hombre era nada menos que Johan, quien venía acompañado de su inseparable colega Alina.

El sujeto agresor se enfureció y con insultos trató de amedrentarle, pero Johan sólo sonreía de una manera tal que provocó en el robusto hombre un gran enfado. Aquel individuo continuaba recriminándole el haberse metido en lo que no le importaba y Johan seguía sonriente sin darle la menor importancia.

Johan optó por no seguirle el juego y simplemente esperó a que llegara alguna autoridad para que se hiciera cargo de aquel sujeto.

Por su parte, Hikaru, que para esto ya se encontraba más tranquila después del susto que ese tipo le había provocado, se aproximó a Johan y le agradeció por haberla defendido. En ese instante la policía llegó al lugar para ver el porqué de tanto alboroto. Höwedes le explico al oficial todo lo sucedido y con el apoyo de los ciudadanos, quienes de forma correcta confirmaron todo lo dicho por él, consiguieron que las autoridades se llevaran a semejante patán. Después de tan bochornoso incidente, Johan le pregunto a Hikaru si ese día lo visitaría o por lo contrario escogería otro momento para continuar sus sesiones; a lo que ella le contesto que en efecto ese mismo día por la tarde iría a visitarlo. Fue en ese momento que él le ofreció llevarla a la universidad pues le quedaba cerca de su destino. Hikaru, un tanto desconfiada, le dijo que sí, pues se sentía aún débil por la falta de alimentación; Alina tomó del hombro a Hikaru y con la palma de su mano le tocó la frente notando que tenía algo de temperatura, por lo tanto aconsejo a su colega llevarla a su consultorio.

Él aceptó, y en ese instante Hikaru se desvaneció cayendo inconsciente dando inicio a un sueño bastante extraño.

— ¡ _Hikaru, Hikaru! ¿Acaso no eres tú? ¿Por qué huiste de ti misma? ¿O es que tienes miedo de la realidad? ¡Me sorprende mirarte en ese estado tan deplorable y patético!, y todo porque dentro de tu mente creíste haber sido traicionada. Pero… ¿Traicionada por quién? No toda la vida se puede estar con él o los seres que uno ama, y tu deseo era tan egoísta que no te importó nada más, sólo tú misma sin pensar en lo que tus amigas podrían querer. Más aún, jamás pensaste en cómo se sentía cada una de ellas al saber que se separarían; claro que no lo pensaste, pues en tu mente solamente creías que ellas te habían traicionado y nunca reflexionaste en lo que de verdad sentían._

— _¿Quién eres tú?—pregunto Hikaru—. No puedo olvidar tu voz, eres la misma persona que me habló la noche anterior. ¿Qué deseas de mí?, yo no soy nada, mírame, estoy lejos de mis amigas, de Céfiro, de Lantís, y mi vida se vino abajo desde que volvimos de ese mundo. Yo no soy nada sin mis seres amados; siempre creí ser valiente, sin embargo, desde aquella batalla en contra de la princesa Emeraude, quede marcada para toda mi vida. Eso ha sido algo que no he podido superar, pues en mi mente llevo esa carga de haber asesinado a dos personas. ¡Maldita sea!, yo sólo tenía catorce años. ¿Cómo es posible que unas niñas de catorce años se hayan convertido en asesinas? Eso me fue consumiendo poco a poco y, no obstante, tiempo después regresamos a Céfiro, todo parecía aclararse, pero como de costumbre, siempre hay un pero el cual fue que después de haber encontrado a un hombre al que podía amar me lo quitan de tajo. Aunque sinceramente a pesar de que Lantís apareció, yo no dejaba de sentir esa culpa que me estaba consumiendo. Todo en mí fueron mascaras y por causa de eso actué como una cobarde dejando a ese planeta sin un pilar, al cual de verdad necesitaban o necesitan. Pero yo no puedo, no puedo ser un pilar siendo una mujer tan inestable._

— _¿Ya acabaste de lloriquear? Tienes razón en muchos aspectos, pero me pregunto. ¿Eres una niña inmadura? No lo creo, eres muy fuerte, pero en efecto tienes razón al sentir esa tremenda carga al ser una asesina, puesto que tanto tú como tus amigas fueron llevadas a ese lugar para cumplir el capricho de una mujer que sólo pensaba en ella y a causa de eso muchos perecieron, gracias a un acto de egoísmo, del cual ustedes no fueron culpable. Sin embargo, ¿qué estás haciendo tú ahora?; haces lo mismo que ella, comportándote egoístamente pensando en ti y sólo en ti. ¿Acaso tú eres diferente a ella?_

— _No, no soy diferente a ella, pues estoy siendo egoísta, lo reconozco, pero, ¿tú, quién eres para darme ejemplos de moral? ¡Tú, que no eres capaz de darme la cara y únicamente me hablas escondiéndote sin mostrarte! Eso sólo quiere decirme que eres igual de cobarde que yo._

— _Tienes razón, pero desde el principio te he dado a conocer mi rostro porque yo soy tú._

 _En ese momento, frente a Hikaru, apareció un espejo en el cual estaba su reflejo. Hikaru se impactó al darse cuenta que aquella persona, la cual le estaba hablando, era ella misma, idéntica, pero con una mirada tan vacía como la nada. Hikaru de inmediato pensó que nuevamente Nova había regresado para destruir sus sueños._

— _¿Por qué vuelves Nova? —pregunto Hikaru._

— _Nunca me he ido de tu lado, recuerda que tú y yo somos una sola persona, y tú me diste una nueva oportunidad para vivir dentro de ti y ser uno mismo. Sin embargo, ahora no he regresado como una persona malvada, llámame tu alter ego si asi lo deseas, seré ese otro ser el cual está aquí para guiarte de nuevo al sendero correcto. Si ambas logramos fusionar nuestras mentes, almas y nuestro poder, podremos ser lo que de verdad debemos, no lo olvides._

 _La guerrera mágica comprendió todo y supo que era real el regreso de Nova, la cual le estaba hablando directamente a su corazón y mente. Ella deseaba hacerle comprender que su destino estaba por cambiar y que no era posible vivir atada a una vida inexistente, pues su realidad estaba más allá de lo que había vivido anteriormente._

— _¿Así que yo misma he creado este mundo?—se cuestiono._

— _Así es, tú eres yo, y yo soy tú, y sólo cuando descubras todo sobre ti, más allá de ser el pilar de Céfiro, en ese momento ambas volveremos a ser uno mismo en todo el sentido de la palabra. Para cuando eso suceda, los dos mundos: Céfiro y la Tierra, vivirán algo que será poco imaginable para todos los seres vivos en ambos mundos y no sólo eso; habrá nuevos hallazgos y situaciones confusas a las cuales serás muy susceptible. En pocas palabras, mientras el alma y la mente estén separadas tú seguirás sumida en una depresión severa._

— _Pero, ¿cómo puedo lograr recuperarme de todo esto y reencontrarme de nuevo?_

— _Tú misma lo descubrirás si eres lo suficientemente inteligente para hacerlo. Y créeme, tu lucidez está más cerca de ti de lo que piensas, únicamente pon de tu parte, pues el reencuentro ya viene y estará de verdad cerca tuyo._

— _Espera… ¿De qué hablas?, no te vayas._

 _En ese momento, Nova, el reflejo del alma de Hikaru, desapareció dejándola más confundida de lo normal. Fue en ese instante que escucho la voz de Johan, quien estaba dándole a oler alcohol para despertarla._

—Ya está reaccionando, eso es buen indicio Alina.

Hikaru abrió sus ojos y se sorprendió al encontrarse recostada en el consultorio de Johan e inmediatamente se puso en pie con notoria debilidad, mientras Alina y Johan la observaban con detenimiento, siempre con una misteriosa sonrisa en sus labios.

Alina los dejo solos para que comenzaran con su sesión.

—Hikaru, antes que otra cosa, te informo que ya hable con tus hermanos explicándoles la situación; Satoru vendrá por ti al término de tu sesión, también dio aviso a la universidad para justificar tu falta por problemas de salud, así que no te preocupes por esos detalles. Comencemos con la sesión ya que tengo muchas preguntas y esta vez seré más directo contigo, ante lo cual espero puedas ser completamente honesta para así poder ayudarte mucho más, pues te veo demasiado confundida y debemos avanzar al punto crítico de tu situación.

—Está bien, tratare de abrirme, pues sinceramente ahora más que nunca deseo saber qué es lo que le ocurre a mi mente.

—Perfecto, me alegra saber que estás dispuesta a cooperar con el tratamiento así que comenzaremos con las preguntas directas. En base a ellas tú me dirás la primera respuesta que te venga a la mente.

—Estoy de acuerdo, comencemos lo antes posible.

—Bien, aquí vamos con la primera pregunta. Para ti, ¿qué es Céfiro?

— ¡Céfiro! ¿Cómo sabes de Céfiro?

—Sólo responde, aquí únicamente yo hago las preguntas, al menos por ahora, y espera a que termine de formulártelas.

—Está bien.

—Repito. ¿Qué es Céfiro?—Johan bebió un poco de agua y continuó—. ¿Fuu, Umi, Lantis; muerte, vida, hermanos; alma, mente, la Tierra?

Ella escucho una a una todas las palabras de Johan; después de que éste termino de formularlas, ella comenzó a responder una a una.

—Céfiro es decepción, Umi es sinceridad, Fuu es fortaleza, Lantís es valentía; la muerte es el principio de un todo—Hikaru dirigió su mirada hacia el techo, respiro profundo y prosiguió—. La vida es efímera, los hermanos son compañía, el alma lo es todo, la mente es inteligencia, y la Tierra es mi hogar.

Johan continuo haciéndole pruebas a Hikaru, observando su desenvolvimiento, y poco a poco la fue orillando, sin ella darse cuenta, hasta lograr que comenzara a soltarse respecto a su vida en Céfiro.

—Tus respuestas son de verdad interesantes, pero ahondemos una por una. ¿Por qué dices que Céfiro es decepción?

—Si te responderé, pero esta vez sólo con la condición de que me digas como es que sabes de Céfiro, pues eso se me hace muy extraño.

—Es simple, porque mientras permaneciste inconsciente estuviste mencionando varias veces el nombre de Céfiro, Fuu, Umi y Lantís. En base a ese delirio decidí hacerte este formulario.

—Ya comprendo. Siendo así comenzare a platicarte toda la historia respecto a Céfiro y a todo lo que vivimos en ese lugar, deseando que no me juzgues como a una loca.

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando Hikaru comenzó a relatarle toda la historia que habían vivido en Céfiro tanto ella como sus amigas; no dejó de lado ni un detalle respecto a sus aventuras dentro de ese utópico mundo. Johan escuchaba con mucha atención, aunque no parecía sorprendido en lo más mínimo. Hikaru proseguía relatando su historia mientras él la observaba detenidamente.

Ella estaba por llegar a la parte final en donde las tres guerreras estaban cayendo del cielo, y se despedían cada una de sus amigos. Mientras tanto, Hikaru, le repetía nuevamente a Lantís que lo amaba.

Cuando terminó su relato, inconscientemente, comenzó a llorar, pues al recordar esos momentos sabía que sola no podría regresar jamás a ese mundo y a causa de eso volvió a sentirse triste y melancólica preguntándole a Johan lo siguiente:

— ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de sentirme así? ¡No lo entiendo! Sé que mi vida debe continuar, pero el simple hecho de recordarlo me deprime más y más, como si algo faltara dentro de mí.

¿Acaso ese sueño que tuve es real y tengo que buscar dentro de mí misma? Eso no lo sé—se preguntaba y respondía ella misma—. Pero si de algo estoy segura es que ese sentimiento de ira hacia mis amigas no era real pues las quiero demasiado; solo fue un lapso de egoísmo de parte mía por no saber cómo manejar su ausencia, pero de verdad las quiero, son como mis hermanas y algún día desearía volver a verlas para pedirles perdón por mis actos.

Johan tomo un pañuelo y se lo ofreció para que limpiase sus lágrimas. En ese momento ella lo observó y esperó a que él le dijera unas palabras para reconfortarla, algo que jamás ocurrió. Él se limitó a decir que todo lo relatado por ella le pareció muy lindo, pero que a fin de cuentas, si eso fuese real y no sólo fruto de su mente, tenía que superarlo, pues no podía ni debía vivir aferrada al pasado por más lindo o duro que hubiese sido. También le dijo que si deseaba ver de nueva cuenta a sus amigas que las buscara en lugar de esconderse de ellas.

Esas palabras calaron hondo dentro del corazón de Hikaru, ya que a causa de eso vinieron a su memoria recuerdos que tenía bloqueados.

 **Flash back**

Un año atrás:

— ¿Por qué se fueron amigas?, habíamos jurado estar juntas siempre no importando lo que ocurriera. Más aún, juramos jamás dejar de ir a Céfiro ahora que habíamos descubierto la forma de visitarlo cada que quisiéramos. Sin embargo, ahora ustedes se van y me dejan sola, eso me parece injusto y cruel de su parte.

Tú, Umi, por el simple hecho de no tener a un ser amado en Céfiro te aburriste y decidiste no ir mas a ese mundo, que egoísta fuiste amiga; y tú Fuu, tú hiciste lo mismo, argumentando que ya no sentías nada por Ferio y que sería mejor no volver a Céfiro. Fueron tan crueles y egoístas conmigo.

En ese instante Satoru le informaba a su hermana que tenía una llamada desde Francia y que además había una visita esperándola en la sala de estar.

—La llamada no la quiero recibir — respondió Hikaru bastante molesta, mientras Satoru le preguntaba que debía decirle a su visita.

— ¿De quién se trata? —pregunto.

—Es tu amiga Fuu.

Al escuchar ese nombre, su rostro cambio de semblante, pero aún así se negó a recibirla.

Satoru salió bastante confundido y despidió a la linda Fuu, quedando ésta bastante triste ante la negativa de su amiga. Aquella bella y elegante chica de cabello rubio con su típico vestido largo y elegante, digno de una señorita de familia de clase alta, le dejó una nota al hermano de Hikaru para que se la entregase con mucha urgencia a la ya citada; éste accedió sin prometerle que su hermana la leería, pero que haría todo lo posible para que la recibiera. Después de eso, Fuu se despidió agradeciendo la amabilidad de Satoru.

Más tarde, él, le entregó la carta a su hermana, rogándole no romperla pues le había prometido a su amiga que se la daría sin falta, y por esa razón Hikaru accedió a leerla.

Al abrirla esto fue lo que encontró.

" _Hola querida amiga, perdónanos tanto a Umi como a mí por ser tan egoístas contigo. Realmente te amamos y por esa razón ya no podemos regresar a Céfiro, o al menos eso creímos nosotras._

 _De antemano se que fue un acto egoísta, pues no pensamos siquiera en preguntarte antes de decidir por ti. Por esa razón deseamos ser justas contigo y volver a Céfiro una vez más para que tú sepas por tu propia cuenta él porque quisimos protegerte aun a cuesta de nosotras mismas. Por esa razón te pido que en dos días nos veamos en la torre de Tokio para visitar una vez más Céfiro y sepas nuestras razones. No habríamos querido hacerlo, pero es justo que tú sepas la verdad. Sin más que decir se despide tu amiga, Fuu_ _Hououji."_

Hikaru sonrió brevemente y sin dudarlo aceptó la invitación pues, dentro de sí, se sentía feliz por volverse a encontrar con su amado Lantís.

Pasaron los dos días y la linda chica de cabello rojo se dirigió rumbo a la torre de Tokio para reencontrarse con sus amigas. Al llegar a dicha torre pasaron varios minutos sin que las otras dos llegaran, a tal grado que la pelirroja se sentía burlada y enojada. Cuando ella se disponía a retirarse, observó a lo lejos las siluetas de sus dos amigas, quienes rápidamente se acercaron a ella y, al mirarse, no pudieron aguantar más y se abrazaron. Fue ahí que dejaron las disculpas para después y tomaron sus manos para ser transportadas al mundo mágico de Céfiro.

Instantes después ya se encontraban en ese bello y mágico mundo; ellas comenzaron a caminar para llegar al castillo y saludar a Clef y a los demás. Tras varios minutos de camino llegaron a las puertas del castillo. Umi y Fuu le advirtieron a Hikaru que descubriría algo que la podría marcar de nuevo y no precisamente para bien. Ella como siempre con su actitud alegre no le dio tanta atención a las palabras de sus amigas y siguió caminando, cuando a lo lejos observó la silueta de su amado Lantís. Hikaru intento ir corriendo hacia él, sin embargo, detuvo su andar cuando miró que Presea se aproximaba a él y lo besaba en los labios de una manera muy amorosa, dejando a Hikaru paralizada.

En ese momento, Fuu abrazo a Hikaru y le explicó que esa era la razón por la cual habían decidió no volver a Céfiro, pues no querían que ella descubriera que Lantís ahora era pareja de Presea. Hikaru sintió más tristeza al darse cuenta que ella había juzgado a sus amigas infinidad de veces pensando que éstas eran personas egoístas, y, al descubrir que ellas habían sacrificado el no volver jamás a Céfiro por protegerla, hizo que sintiera un gran dolor en su corazón.

En ese momento tanto Lantís como Presea voltearon de reojo y descubrieron que las antiguas guerreras mágicas estaban presentes; su sorpresa fue mayor al ver el rostro desencajado y triste de la otrora pilar de Céfiro. Fue ahí que Presea trato de explicarle a Hikaru lo sucedido, la razón por la cual se habían enamorado Lantís y ella. Le explicó que durante el tiempo en el cual no visitaron Céfiro, Presea comenzó a convivir en labores referentes al gobierno de Céfiro a lado de aquel hombre y a causa de esa cercanía sus sentimientos fueron creciendo de manera tal que no fue posible evitarlo. Ciertamente ambos quisieron contenerse, pero fue imposible, hasta que tanto él como ella decidieron darse una oportunidad, pensando que las guerreras mágicas jamás regresarían a Céfiro. Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue tal cuando un día vieron de regreso a las tres chicas del mundo místico y más aún, cuando Fuu y Umi los descubrieron. Fue por esa razón que ellas habían decidió jamás volver para evitarle un nuevo sufrimiento a Hikaru.

La hermosa pelirroja quedó callada durante todo el tiempo que Presea hablo, Lantís jamás dijo una sola palabra y Hikaru soltó varias lágrimas, sin hacer ningún escándalo, provocando así un temblor muy fuerte en Céfiro, pues a fin de cuentas ella aun llevaba el espíritu de guerrera mágica y de pilar.

En ese mismo instante su aura se elevo y un rayo rojo golpeo su cabeza. Al despertar, se dio cuenta que estaba en su recamara, acostada, y no recordaba nada de lo vivido, sólo los eventos acontecidos antes de su último viaje a Céfiro. En pocas palabras, su mente únicamente recordaba que sus amigas la habían traicionado y nada más.

 **Fin del flash back**

—Ya recuerdo todo, que mal actué con mis amigas y que triste es darse cuenta de la realidad—habló Hikaru—. Ahora lo único que desearía es encontrarme con ellas de nuevo y pedirles perdón, pues sacrificaron todo por mí tan sólo por no verme triste, y yo solamente estuve juzgándolas. Ahora me siento peor por esa razón.

Muchas gracias Johan, pues tus palabras me hicieron recordar todo, ahora sólo quisiera disculparme con mis amigas, pero están tan lejos de mí alcance que me parece un acto imposible de lograr.

Johan se puso de pie y tomó del hombro a Hikaru para después decirle que si tanto deseaba ver de nueva cuenta a sus amigas sólo tenía que pedirlo y se le cumpliría. En ese momento la puerta del consultorio se abrió y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que tanto Fuu como Umi, entraron a dicho lugar, dejándola momentáneamente en estado de shock; estado que de inmediato cambio a uno de absoluta felicidad. Tanto así que comenzó a llorar y se abalanzó para abrazarlas fuertemente; ellas le respondieron de la misma manera sintiéndose muy felices de haberse vuelto a encontrar después de un año de no verse.

Höwedes le mencionó a Hikaru que se había tomado el atrevimiento de llamarlas para reunirlas de nuevo, pues una amistad así no podía quedarse en la nada.

Minutos más tarde, Hikaru le dijo a Johan que si podía dejar la sesión por ese día ya que este reencuentro quería disfrutarlo en privado. Él le dijo que ya no había la necesidad de tener más sesiones, pues su único mal había sido su amnesia, que los otros detalles poco a poco se irían curando con el tiempo y ella misma sabría cómo hacerlo.

Hikaru no comprendía nada de eso, pero su alegría era tal que no le importó el no entender las palabras de Johan y nuevamente le agradeció por haberla reunido con sus amigas. Después de despedirse, las tres bellas chicas salieron muy felices, tanto que Hikaru no recordó que su hermano pasaría por ella en unos cuantos minutos.

En ese momento Alina se aproximó a Johan.

—Ya no hay "pacientes", es muy temprano y ya podemos irnos.

—Así es Alina, vámonos, nuestra labor apenas comienza. Por ahora llama a Shinichi y dile que siga a esas tres a donde quiera que se dirijan. No debemos perder detalle de ellas.

Alina obedeció y llamo al susodicho.

En un lugar recóndito de Japón se encontraba un hombre atractivo y fuerte, el cual recibió una llamada por parte de la asistente de Johan; la cual le ordeno seguir todos los días, la mayor parte del tiempo a las chicas de la foto que le había enviado. Él observó la imagen y preguntó qué en donde se encontraban, a lo que Alina respondió que en esos momentos se habían dirigido sin duda a la torre de Tokio. Shinichi aceptó el trabajo y se dirigió hacia esa torre.

Mientras tanto en dicho lugar, las tres amigas platicaban sus andanzas en la universidad, pero todo era tan armonioso que no podía ser perfecto.

Por otra parte, Johan, salía de su consultorio acompañado de su inseparable Alina, ambos sonrieron y repitieron: "Todo saldrá conforme al plan". Dirigiéndose rumbo a la torre.

Continuará…

 **N/A: Sin más que decir espero sea de su agrado este capítulo y nos vemos la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Céfiro un nuevo imperio lleno de sombras**

Johan y Alina llegaron a la torre de Tokio. Mientras tanto, Shinichi,, el investigador privado contratado por el "psicólogo", se encontraba ya en la parte principal de dicha torre en donde Hikaru, Fuu y Umi se reunían a menudo después de su regreso definitivo de Céfiro.

Las tres chicas se encontraban paradas cerca del sitio en donde habían sido llamadas al mágico mundo.

El investigador se aproximó a ellas fingiendo no saber mucho de la ciudad y dijo lo siguiente: "Hola señoritas, disculpen la molestia pero, soy nuevo en Tokio y no sé qué otros sitios visitar en esta ciudad. ¿Alguna de ustedes me podría recomendar algún lugar para comer? Por cierto, disculpen mi mala educación, me llamo Hayato Shinichi". Aquel hombre se presentó de una manera muy ágil y se notaba que tenía mucha experiencia en su profesión.

Las chicas le orientaron recomendándole varios restaurantes de la ciudad, éste agradeció su información y se retiró, observando cómo las jovencitas comenzaban a platicar acerca de Céfiro y sus grandes batallas ahí libradas; sus amores, y sus decepciones. Principalmente en el caso de Hikaru con Lantís, pues ésta recordó que su amado ya era de Presea.

Shinichi supo que hablaban de todo eso pues él tenía la facultad de leer los labios de las personas y por ello se enteró de todo eso; más aun, descubrió que Hikaru portaba un extraño amuleto, el cual se le hizo bastante peculiar ya que ese tipo de accesorios no eran de un material ordinario. Fue así que las dejó en ese momento retirándose de aquel lugar.

Abajo se encontró con Johan y Alina, a quienes puso al tanto de lo que esas jóvenes habían platicado; de igual manera les informó sobre aquel extraño amuleto, el cual Hikaru atesoraba con mucho cariño.

— ¿Así que aún tiene ese amuleto? Vaya que estamos de suerte Alina —Johan sonreía pasivamente mientras su acompañante lo tomaba del hombro asintiendo y sonriendo—. Gracias por tu información Shinichi, a partir de este momento nosotros nos encargaremos de todo. Ya no necesitaremos de tus servicios pues únicamente deseábamos que averiguaras esto que nos acabas de informar. En este instante te hare un cheque con una buena suma y un pago extra por tu gran trabajo.

Johan sacó su chequera y le pago al investigador, quien se retiró de aquel lugar.

Alina le pregunto a su amigo si de verdad creía que todas sus dudas serian aclaradas al viajar a ese lugar, algo a lo que Höwedes respondió que de no ser así todo se vendría abajo.

La hemrosa mujer comprendió y más tarde se retiraron.

En la torre de Tokio las tres chicas continuaban recordando su pasado. Hikaru se encontraba muy feliz de volver a estar junto a sus dos amigas, aunque fuese sólo un momento.

—Discúlpenme por mi egoísmo—dijo Hikaru.

—No te preocupes, nosotras comprendemos tu dolor y de hecho también tuvimos algo de culpa al haber pensado por ti y no tanto en ti —respondió Fuu mientras Umi asentía.

La pelirroja abrazo a sus amigas deseando muy dentro de su ser algún día volver a Céfiro.

En ese momento, Umi les propuso visitar aquel mundo una vez más para saludar a sus viejos amigos y para que Fuu volviera a ver a Ferio. La hermosa mujer de cabello azul, observó de reojo a Hikaru, la cual tenía un rostro lleno de tristeza al saber que ella ya no podría ver a Lantís como antes. Para esto, Fuu, decidió no hablar más del tema y le dijo a Umi que era mejor no regresar a ese sitio; que era preferible tener un lindo recuerdo de todo eso pero nada más.

Hikaru sonrió y les dijo que no había ningún problema, que ella también tenía muchas ganas de visitar nuevamente Céfiro. Fue en ese momento que las tres tomaron sus manos y se concentraron para ser transportadas a dicho mundo. Vaya sorpresa se llevaron al darse cuenta que les fue imposible viajar a su destino pues algo extraño les impedía ingresar a ese lugar.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunto Hikaru.

"No lo sabemos, jamás había ocurrido algo así", respondieron sus amigas igualmente sorprendidas.

Las tres se miraron fijamente con rostros de preocupación. Más tarde optaron por retirarse de la torre de Tokio sin haber descubierto el por qué no habían podido viajar a Céfiro y decidieron no intentarlo de nueva cuenta, al menos no por el momento. Caminaron rumbo a una cafetería, cuyo nombre era el: "Crown Café", a la cual ingresaron para pedir pastelillos de chocolate y café para acompañarlos.

— ¿Cuándo regresaran a Paris y Berlín respectivamente amigas? —pregunto Hikaru.

—Yo tengo un mes de vacaciones —respondió Umi.

—Y yo de igual forma tengo un mes, así que no te desharás de nosotras tan fácilmente —agrego Fuu.

Las tres chicas siguieron platicando y entre tanta charla salió al tema, Johan Höwedes, el "psicoterapeuta". Tanto a Umi, como a Fuu les pareció muy extraño que ese hombre las hubiese buscado para pedirles insistentemente que regresaran a Japón.

Hikaru lo único que respondió fue que ella únicamente pensó que él sólo quiso ayudarla y por esa razón las había llamado. De hecho, ella ya lo veía como un amigo a pesar de haber estado pocos meses con él.

— ¿Sólo te dio terapia por escaso tiempo? —Pregunto Umi bastante intrigada.

—Debe ser un excelente especialista, pues de inmediato notó que tu mal era la depresión, y sospecho que por ello nos llamó, para ayudarte lo más rápido posible —Fuu habló con un tono sincero puesto que ella de igual forma estaba estudiando esa misma carrera.

—Por cierto. ¿Cuál es su nombre, Hikaru? –Pregunto Fuu.

–Él se llama, Johan Höwedes.

— ¡Es increíble que ese hombre esté en Japón! Jamás creí que él mismo me llamará. Como es casi imposible saber su ubicación, por eso no lo reconocí —respondió Fuu realmente sorprendida.

Hikaru no le dio mucha importancia al comentario de su amiga; pues ella sólo lo veía como una persona amable que la ayudó en tan poco tiempo a superar sus problemas internos.

Después de un largo tiempo de charla, Hikaru intento levantarse para ir al tocador, cuando de repente se desplomo cayendo desmayada y nuevamente tuvo ese extraño sueño.

— _¿Crees estar curada? —una extraña voz le habló._

— _¿Qué tratas de decirme? —Pregunto nerviosamente._

— _Estás escapando de tu realidad Hikaru Shidou, de tu objetivo y más aún de ti misma —dijo aquella voz—. Afronta tu vida y acéptala, no huyas o todo lo que amas tarde o temprano terminará destruido._

 _Aquella voz no dejaba de repetir esas palabras y le insistía en buscar ayuda, la cual estaba más cerca de lo que se imaginaba. Era algo extraño pues la joven guerrera no sentía miedo al oír aquella voz tan fuerte y penetrante._

— _¿Acaso tu eres la causa por la cual ya no podemos viajar a Céfiro? –pregunto angustiada._

— _La causa va más allá de mí y sólo ustedes pueden cambiar ese curso; busquen la solución y la encontraran si así lo desean, pues aquel mundo lleno de un espíritu bondadoso, ahora se está extinguiendo; se está transformando en un mundo distinto y alejado de su realidad —respondio la voz, dejando a Hikaru bastante preocupada._

 _Ella inmediatamente pensó en Céfiro, pero no sabía qué hacer, ni cómo actuar ante esa situación._

— _¿Cómo saber qué pasa?, si ni siquiera podemos ir a ese mundo._

 _Después de que la voz le habló, esta fue desapareciendo poco a poco; una voz distinta a la de Nova, el alter ego de Hikaru, lo cual ocasiono que ella de inmediato despertará sorpresivamente en un lugar el cual no reconocía._

Era una cama cómoda y grande, dentro de una habitación que parecía ser de un departamento. Sus amigas se encontraban a lado suyo. En ese momento, Johan, apareció llevándole una taza de té para calmar sus nervios.

— ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí? —pregunto asustada.

Höwedes regreso y le explico que mientras ella estaba inconsciente, sus amigas buscaron ayuda y por "casualidad" él caminaba por ahí rumbo a su departamento; fue por ello que de inmediato se la llevó para intentar ayudarla.

Sus amigas confirmaron esa versión, Hikaru soltó una leve sonrisa y dijo lo.

—Pareces una especie de ángel protector o algo por el estilo, pues siempre estás ahí para ayudarme y gracias a esas "casualidades" es que yo estoy mejor.

Éste último sonrió alegremente y dijo lo siguiente: "Las casualidades no existen, sólo lo inevitable, nunca lo olvides Hikaru". Ella no comprendió el porqué de esas palabras, y en ese instante les dijo que algo malo ocurría en Céfiro, pues en sus sueños una voz extraña le advertía que ese mundo había cambiado y que dentro de ellas mismas estaba la respuestas a todo.

Fuu y Umi se preocuparon y no sabían qué hacer, pues ya no podían viajar a Céfiro.

Johan estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando todo lo que las tres chicas platicaban. Al entrar fingió no saber nada de lo que había oído.

—Bien Hikaru, le he llamado a tu hermano para que venga por ti, ya es noche y ustedes señoritas no pueden andar por las calles solas a estas horas.

Hikaru, Umi y Fuu se ruborizaron ante las palabras de aquel hombre. Más tarde las tres fueron llevadas por Satoru a sus hogares.

Minutos después, Johan llamó a su colega para informarle que todo estaba a punto de comenzar, que estuviera lista para lo que se avecinaba.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Hikaru, ésta se encontraba recostada en su cama pensando profundamente sobre aquellas palabras, y más aún, en quien sería la persona que las ayudaria a volver a Céfiro. Sin darse cuenta, por su mente se cruzó aquel hombre tan enigmático que había llegado a su vida, y de inmediato le habló por teléfono pues le inspiraba demasiada confianza.

—Johan, disculpa que te hable a estas horas, necesito urgentemente que me recibas en este momento o mejor dicho; deseo platicar contigo pero en persona, por favor ven por mí, hay algo que no puedo callar más.

Johan notó en Hikaru mucha preocupación, y aunque era la una de la madrugada accedió para llevarla a su departamento.

—Como desees, sólo espero que tus hermanos no se den cuenta de que te sales a tan altas horas de la madrugada.

Paso exactamente una hora en la cual él llego a casa de Hikaru, quien ya lo esperaba impaciente a las afueras de su hogar. Al verla ahí parada, Johan no dejó de sorprenderse al darse cuenta que esa jovencita estaba confiando demasiado en él.

—Ya estoy aquí—dijo el hombre de manera tranquila—. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?

Hikaru le dijo que quería hablarlo pero no en la calle; que le sería mejor platicarlo en su departamento o en su consultorio a lo que él acepto rápidamente. Ambos subieron al automóvil de aquel misterioso hombre. En todo el trayecto Wolf no dijo una sola palabra, sobrellevando la situación que de antemano le parecía bastante extraña; hasta que por fin ella decidió romper el hielo por sí misma.

—Seguramente piensas que soy una loca desquiciada —dijo Hikaru con voz temblorosa—. Pero realmente no sabía a quién acudir en este momento — la pelirroja movía sus manos de un lado a otro nerviosamente—.

—No te preocupes, por mi parte no hay ningún problema, yo estoy para servirte a ti y a todo aquel que me solicite no importa la hora que sea —gracias a esas palabras Hikaru se tranquilizó y continuó con su plática.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando te platique acerca de Céfiro? —Preguntó ya más tranquilamente.

—En efecto, para mí sería prácticamente imposible olvidarme de ese relato por muchas razones.

—Comprendo —una hermosa sonrisa se reflejó en el rostro de Hikaru—. No sé porque, pero tú me inspiras mucha confianza —era extraño que ella se abriera tan fácilmente después de tantos años de no hacerlo por las razones ya sabidas, pero según sus propias palabras, ella se sentía muy cómoda con él.

—Te agradezco mucho el voto de confianza Hikaru —respondió de forma sincera aquel hombre—. Pero dime, ¿todo eso que tiene que ver con tu repentina llamada a tan altas horas de la madrugada?

—Lo que pasa es que desde esta tarde he tenido visiones dentro de mis sueños; visiones que confunden mi mente y descontrolan mi alma. Es algo que me está destrozando por dentro y no quiero que mis amigas y mis hermanos sufran de nuevo a causa de mis pensamientos; como cuando a causa de esos pensamientos oscuros de parte mía, sin quererlo, cree a Nova, la sombra de mi corazón, y ésta quería asesinar a todos mis seres queridos. Ya no deseo que eso vuelva a ocurrir y por esa razón quiero hablar contigo.

Johan escucho atentamente a su paciente y le dijo que ya habían llegado a su departamento, que sería mejor hablar de eso más cómodamente en el interior de dicho lugar y no dentro de un automóvil. Ambos entraron, Hikaru tomo asiento en una habitación, la cual Johan tenía acondicionada para consultas especiales y ahí fue que ella comenzó a relatarle sus visiones.

—Todo comenzó hace prácticamente tres años. Dos años después de que regresamos de Céfiro, tuve paz, pero, a partir del tercer año y hasta la fecha, han sido un infierno dentro de mi mente, pues esos sueños no dejan de atormentarme y esas visiones mucho menos —Hikaru hablaba temblorosamente.

— ¿Qué sueños Hikaru? ¿Qué visiones? —Pregunto Johan bastante interesado.

—Pues mira, todo el primer año de esos tres que te comento, soñaba que volvíamos a Céfiro, y que en ese mundo todo era distinto; había muchos soldados no como en nuestro planeta, más bien del tipo de guerreros espadachines, y todos estos sometían a la gente de Céfiro, dicho sea de paso que esa gente es pacífica y jamás habían sufrido ese tipo de actos dignos de un imperio conquistador. En ese sueño o visión, como prefieras llamarlo, todos nuestros amigos de dicho mundo, tales como: Presea, Clef, Lafarga, Ascot, Caldina y mí… y Lantís, eran servidores de dicho imperio. Entonces nosotras les hablábamos, pero no éramos escuchadas y así fue que pase un año completo con esas visiones. Ya el siguiente año no sólo eran las visiones, también una voz comenzó a llamarme y decirme que si no encontraba dentro de mí misma, todo en lo que yo creía y lo que yo amaba desaparecería por completo, argumentándome que yo jamás debí alejarme de mí ser, de mi deber y que a causa de eso todo podría acabar.

Ya este último año cuando mis amigas se fueron caí más en angustia como bien pudiste notar, pues al enterarme de que Presea y Lantís ahora eran, digamos, pareja, me destruyó internamente. Estoy consciente que eso debía ocurrir pues somos de mundos distintos y ciertamente, Lantís, es un hombre tan caballeroso del cual fácilmente una mujer se enamoraría y como era sabido tanto él como Presea comenzaron estar juntos después de que nosotras dejamos de ir a Céfiro. Eso es otra cuestión pero iba al caso con mi depresión.

Después de ese golpe tan duro al saberme rechazada por él, mis deseos de regresar a ese mundo fueron desvaneciéndose poco a poco sin darme cuenta, provocando con eso que Fuu ya no volviera a ver nuevamente a su amado Ferio y ellas tan buenas conmigo prefirieron hacerme creer que habían decidido no regresar jamás por aparente egoísmo suyo, siendo yo la que en realidad me había portado de forma egoísta y, al no recordar la nada, las juzgue de la peor manera. Fue entonces que comencé a soñar y tener visiones horribles en las cuales mis amigas, mis hermanos y tanto la Tierra, al igual que Céfiro, eran devastados por un ser muy poderoso y cruel. Esto último que te cuento todavía me sucede, pues desde que comenzó este año no he dejado de tener esas horribles visiones. Acudí a ti pues en el último desvanecimiento que tuve, una extraña voz me decía que descubriera mi ser y que buscara ayuda. No recuerdo exactamente las palabras, pero era claro que me daba a entender que la ayuda que necesitaba estaba más cerca de lo que me imaginaba, y no me vino nadie más a la mente, sólo tú, pues llegaste a mi vida de una forma tan extraña y has sido tan amable conmigo apoyándome a pesar de llevar pocos meses conociéndome, me inspiras mucha confianza. Por esa razón acudí a ti, necesito tu ayuda si es que debo recibirla, pues mi mente está destrozándome ya que en ese mismo sueño la voz me decía: "¿Acaso crees que estás curada?". Y no es únicamente eso, mi corazón me dice que algo malo está pasando en Céfiro y presiento que eso también puede amenazar la paz de la Tierra, pues algo nos impide regresar a Céfiro a mis amigas y a mí ya que este día intentamos hacerlo; intentamos regresar a ese mundo y nada pasó. ¡Ayúdame, te lo ruego! —Hikaru terminó su historia al tiempo que Johan quedaba extremadamente pensativo y analítico respecto a las palabras de ésta.

—Bien, para comenzar con esto, debemos estar conscientes de que tu mente se encuentra confundida —dijo Johan con voz firme—. Tras todo lo que me cuentas me hace darme cuenta que tu situación es realmente complicada, créeme, jamás había tratado a una mujer que, además de tener sus problemas cotidianos como todo ser humano, fuera una especie de hechicera o al menos eso creyese —esto último lo dijo con un tono un tanto directo intentando llegar a un punto crucial.

—Sé que en parte no crees todo lo que te platique sobre Céfiro, la magia y los Mashin pues es algo increíble —dijo Hikaru seriamente.

—Te equivocas, yo no soy nadie para creer o no creer, eso depende sólo de tu sentido común y de ti misma. Si tú crees en algo fervientemente es porque debe ser verdad —explico Johan—. Lo único que yo trato de hacer es llegar al fondo de tu mal pues de antemano te digo que ayer por la tarde simule darte de alta porque estabas con tus amigas y no era conveniente que ellas supieran más de la cuenta ya que esto es privado y personal y, de alguna manera, lo hice por darte un rato de tranquilidad para que disfrutarás el día con tus amigas, pero te aseguro que la única forma de lograr curarte en verdad es regresando a ese mundo al cual idealizas en tu mente.

— ¡Con mil demonios! ¡Te repito que no estoy mintiendo! ¡Maldita sea! —Hikaru comenzó a exaltarse de sobremanera ante la incredulidad que Johan mostraba.

Él sonrío tranquilamente para después tomar un sorbo de café y continuar con su plática.

—Tranquilicémonos un poco. ¿Gustas un vaso con agua o más té? —Höwedes trató de apaciguar los impulsos de la joven que, fúrica, sostenía sus manos como tratando de arrojarle la jarra de agua que tenía en su mesa, pero poco a poco fue calmando sus ánimos para al final controlarse por completo.

– ¿Ya te tranquilizaste? –Pregunto muy pasivo—. Si gustas puedes arrojarme la jarra entera para que te desahogues, por mí no hay ningún problema.

— No. ¡Discúlpame!, es sólo que el simple hecho de escuchar que alguien no me crea después de todo lo que viví junto a mis amigas en ese lugar, me hizo salir de mis casillas.

—Yo creo que tu enfado fue más por otra cosa. En todo tu relato, del cual te aseguro, creo y mucho, yo debía probar una teoría que cruzo por mi mente y por ello te hice enfadar descubriendo en todo esto que tu furia no es contigo misma ni con tus amigas o seres queridos. Simplemente es porque el citado Lantís ya no estará para ti, y eso se reduce a una cosa muy importante, la sexualidad querida Hikaru.

—¡¿Qué!? —Respondió asombrada y confundida.

—En efecto mi apreciable Hikaru Shidou, pues a tus casi veinte años de edad estoy seguro que no has estado con nadie por obvias razones. Pues estabas esperando una edad adecuada para poder entregarte al hombre que "amas", "amabas" o creías "amar". Eso es algo que no me compete a mí decirlo. Pero esa razón te frustró, y mucho, pues al darte cuenta que ya jamás estarías con el que creías dentro de tu mente amar, te fuiste encerrando en ese abstracto e inexistente mundo incrementando dentro de tu ser ese sentimiento de culpabilidad, y te fuiste alejando de tu verdadero destino. Todo ello es por haber descubierto que tus sueños muchas veces se convierten en pesadillas por estar idealizando algo que no siempre puede ser. Te aseguro que en todos estos años tuviste oportunidades de ser feliz aquí en tu mundo. Sin embargo, por querer vivir esperanzada a un reencuentro con ese hombre, el cual ya no te pertenece, fuiste alejando una y otra vez las oportunidades que pudieron haberte dado felicidad. Vuelvo a las relaciones íntimas pues tú como mujer realmente sentías dentro de tu ser la necesidad de tener esa experiencia tan maravillosa con el hombre amado; ese hombre que decidió seguir a su corazón estando con la persona de la cual realmente se enamoró y tú te quedaste esperando, pensando que era el elegido sin saber que el destino es tan confuso y por ello debemos estar alerta para darnos cuenta del verdadero amor; mas toda esa fantasía tuya te orillo a esta depresión.

Johan terminó su explicación dejando a una mujer pensativa la cual comenzó a llorar tristemente aceptando cada una de las palabras del terapeuta sin poder ocultar que todo lo que éste le había dicho era verdad; pues su mundo se había convertido únicamente en pensar en Lantís, y en el momento de poder casarse para después entregarse a éste, pensando que él estaría siempre para ella, sin darse cuenta que nada es para siempre y menos si en realidad no eran el uno para la otra.

—Tienes razón Johan —dijo Hikaru—. Yo siempre espere que todo fuera mentira y que en realidad Lantís no fuese pareja de Presea pero, el descubrir que no era así, me hundió en esa depresión la cual alejó uno a uno a las personas que me buscaban, y no sólo eso, pues con mi egoísmo cause que mis amigas ya no pudieran regresar a ese lugar por solidarizarse conmigo.

— ¡Deja de lamentarte por eso Hikaru! —Replico Johan—. Pues si bien es cierto que por causa tuya ocurrieron situaciones extrañas; no todo es tu culpa. Cada individuo posee su propio destino y cada quien debe estar atento para poder elegir individualmente lo que desea; si eligen tal o cual cosa, lo que ocurra después no es culpa de un tercero, sino de la decisión que cada uno tomo individualmente. Lo único que debes hacer es regresar a ese lugar; tú y tus amigas deben volver y descubrir de qué se tratan todos tus sueños. Recuerda una cosa, esa fantasía llamada Lantís, posiblemente haya terminado, acéptalo y esta vez enfócate en regresar a ese lugar al cual tanto amas y al cual perteneces. Si tus sueños te dicen que algo malo pasara, cree en ellos, que yo creeré siempre en tu palabra y tratare de ayudarte cada que me lo pidas.

—Yo deseo con todo mí ser regresar a Céfiro —profirió Hikaru—. Pero como te dije, lo intentamos, algo nos lo impidió y no sabemos cómo regresar a nuestro amado mundo.

— Observe que en tu cuello portas un collar de tipo amuleto, ¿verdad? –Pregunto Johan.

—Así es, fue un regalo de Lantís para derrotar a Debonair. ¿Por qué? —Pregunto intrigada.

—Está bien, sólo a ti te confesare algo y después de saberlo prométeme que harán lo posible por ir a ese lugar y averiguar lo que en ese lugar ocurre.

—No te lo prometo, te lo juro —respondió Hikaru con expresión seria.

—Todo comenzó hace exactamente cinco años…

 **A la mañana siguiente:**

La bella jovencita de cabello rojo estaba en su dormitorio, sus hermanos jamás notaron que ella había salido y de inmediato el mayor, Satoru, fue a decirle que el desayuno estaba listo. Ella con un rostro renovado lleno de seguridad se levantó para ir desayunar.

Mientras desayunaban, ella estuvo muy sociable con sus hermanos, sonriendo como antes lo hacía y bromeando con la sexualidad de sus hermanos; algo que dejo bastante confundidos a los ya citados. Después de terminar su desayuno, Hikaru se despidió de ellos de una manera muy rara, como si ya no fuese a regresar o más aun como si se dirigiese a una guerra terrible. Éstos sonrieron y se sintieron más tranquilos al verla nuevamente feliz y no hablaron más sobre el tema.

Hikaru salió de su hogar con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, todo indicaba que la plática de la noche anterior con Johan le había dado nuevas fuerzas. Después de eso ella se dirigió a la torre de Tokio, en ese lugar ya se encontraban sus dos amigas, quienes no podían creer todo lo que la pelirroja les había platicado la madrugada anterior cuando regreso de su reunión con ese extraño hombre.

La jovencita abrazo a sus compañeras y les dijo que de no regresar con vida jamás se olvidaran unas de las otras. Fuu y Umi la abrazaron y le dijeron que no tenían por qué morir si ya habían sobrevivido a varias batallas mortales, Hikaru asintió y no dijo más.

En ese momento, tanto Fuu como Umi se tomaron las manos cubriendo a Lucy mientras esta última sacaba el amuleto que Lantís le había obsequiado para después sacar otro talismán en forma de un león envuelto en llamas dejando a sus amigas sorprendidas al ver dicho objeto.

— ¡Poder galáctico del pilar de Céfiro! llévennos de regreso a la utopía de la perfección eterna—en el instante en el cual Hikaru pronuncio esas palabras sus cuerpos comenzaron a desvanecerse.

Las tres amigas comenzaron a caer como en los viejos tiempos, observando desde las alturas que el Céfiro al cual ellas habían salvado era completamente diferente: El castillo en el cual sus amigos habitaban tenía una insignia extraña, y a lo lejos se observaban soldados custodiando los alrededores, y no sólo eso, las personas trabajan en lugares pesados, siempre bajo la observación de soldados, los cuales evidentemente estaban sometiendo al pueblo de Céfiro. Las chicas, gracias al poder del talismán de Hikaru, aterrizaron sin problemas en el bosque del silencio.

— ¿¡Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí!? –Pregunto Umi con tono molesto.

—Es posible que todo lo mencionado por Hikaru se esté cumpliendo —dijo Fuu un tanto confundida.

—No podemos permitir que esto continúe así amigas, a como dé lugar impediremos que mi… Que nuestro amado Céfiro regrese a como era antes.

En ese preciso momento varios guerreros rodearon a las chicas cuestionándolas del porque se encontraban en el bosque del silencio.

Las tres se limitaron a responder que estaban extraviadas, historia que los guerreros no creyeron y se las llevaron prisioneras al castillo de Céfiro para ser juzgadas por su emperador.

Continuara…

 **N/A: Ya estoy de regreso queridas lectoras. Este capítulo viene lleno de cosas muy extrañas, pero entretenidas, al menos eso espero y deseo.**

 **Agradezco a los que han dejo comentarios. También les digo que poco a poco Hikaru comenzara a retomar estabilidad, pero quise darle este nuevo enfoque muy a mi estilo, debido a varias situaciones que analice sobre ella bastante a fondo. Sin embargo, ella tendrá esa esencia tan notable como siempre, pero debo hacerlo paso a paso según me lo vaya pidiendo la historia. Saludos a todos los lectores, gracias por sus visitas.**

 **Que tengan una excelente semana.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **La verdadera cara del enemigo**

Hikaru, Fuu y Umi permitieron ser llevadas prisioneras para así descubrir lo que estaba ocurriendo en el castillo de Céfiro. Los guardias tenían una apariencia común, aunque era evidente su fuerza.

En el trayecto al castillo las chicas notaron como todo era diferente, la gente vestía de una forma bastante parecida a la de un esclavo; y los que no vestían así, era porque portaban ropas de servidumbre. Sólo los soldados tenían vestimentas finas, las cuales los distinguían de los demás. Observar todo eso en verdad indigno a las guerreras; ver una imagen tan gris y deprimente de este nuevo Céfiro no era algo que desearan mirar.

La insignia que los soldados portaban en sus escudos era la de un demonio con cabeza de carnero, la cual portaba una corona de laurel al estilo de los emperadores romanos; eso fue algo que dejó terriblemente impactadas a las tres chicas. Éstas observaron todo a detalle hasta que por fin llegaron al castillo de Céfiro. Ya dentro de este, los soldados las llevaron frente a su emperador, quien las esperaba sentado en su trono. Gran sorpresa fue la que se llevaron al ver que dicho hombre era nada menos que Clef el antiguo gurú y máximo hechicero de Céfiro.

—Por fin llegan guerreras mágicas del mundo místico —dijo Clef en tono serio—. Supuse que sería imposible evitar que regresaran por más que lo intentase pues ustedes tres siempre se entrometen en lo que no les importa.

Hikaru desesperadamente pregunto por qué Clef había cambiado tanto si desde que lo conocieron era una noble persona. Clef inmediatamente respondió que su único afán de ayudarlas fue para que su ambición se lograra; tal ambición consistía en gobernar Céfiro desde tiempos antiguos, pero a causa de los pilares le era imposible conseguirlo.

—Pero el día que la princesa Emeraude y Zagato se enamoraron, comencé a ver esa luz esperanzadora para lograr mis planes; sabiendo que si estos dos se enamoraban sacrificarían sus vidas por la regla de Céfiro de no permitir que el pilar se enamorase de alguien —dijo Clef—. Y después de que ustedes fueron convocadas vi que el momento estaba cerca; pues ustedes se encargarían de eliminar a Zagato y al pilar para así cumplir más rápido mi cometido. Sin embargo, jamás pensé que después de todo eso una de ustedes fuera el nuevo pilar y, tuve que seguir fingiendo por más tiempo para no levantar las sospechas de nadie, cosa que logre, aunque mi temor era que Hikaru aceptará ser el pilar y quedarse aquí. Eso habría sido el fin de mis planes, pero grata sorpresa me lleve al saber que ella declinó y ordenó autonomía a los habitantes de Céfiro. Fue ahí que por fin comencé a tomar el control a base de engaños y, poco a poco, gracias a que siempre estudie la cultura de un antiguo imperio del mundo místico, el cual domino a la Tierra por un largo tiempo, era llamado: "Imperio Romano", gobernado por emperadores con el título de Cesares, me ayudo a decidirme a obtener el control de Céfiro y, porque no, de la misma Tierra. Pero para ello necesitaba deshacerme de unos estorbos llamados guerreras mágicas y esa fue la razón por la cual los engañe a todos—concluyó Clef.

Las tres jovencitas quedaron asombradas y entristecidas ante el engaño que por tantos años vivieron a manos de Clef; ellas trataron de invocar a sus Mashin pero fue imposible, pues, Clef les dijo que estos estaban encerrados nuevamente por el poder de su magia y ya jamás podrían liberarlos.

— ¡Soldados!, lleven a esas tres a uno de los nuevos sitios de castigo que tenemos —ordenó el emperador.

Los soldados jalonearon a las tres y se las llevaron con rumbo desconocido, dejando a Hikaru pensativa y entristecida. El lugar al que se refería era nada menos que un enorme campo hecho prisión muy al estilo de la antigua Roma, ya que Clef había adoptado todo ese método de castigos para quienes no le obedecieran, y ello incluía evidentemente la crucifixión romana, entre muchas otras torturas.

Las chicas seguían sin poder creer lo que estaban viviendo y en el momento en el cual se adentraron al bosque del silencio, lugar en donde se encontraba uno de esos sitios, algo ocurrió.

— ¡Alto malditos perros del tirano Clef! –Una voz familiar fue escuchada por las chicas—. No permitiré que lleven a esas tres a ninguna parte.

Tanto los soldados como las tres guerreras voltearon y observaron que su rescatador era Ferio, el hermano de Emeraude, quien venía con un grupo de soldados renegados, los cuales estaban en desacuerdo con Clef; y gracias a ellos las chicas quedaron libres.

— ¡Gracias querido Ferio, siempre estás rescatándonos! —Dijo en voz baja la hermosa Fuu.

Ferio se aproximó a ella sin decir nada más, la tomó entre sus brazos, y le dio un beso en sus hermosos labios algo que dejó un poco avergonzada, pero feliz, a la joven de anteojos que realmente deseaba hacer eso desde hace mucho tiempo. Más tarde, Ferio les dijo que no era seguro estar en ese lugar pues no tardarían en llegar más soldados de Clef y ellos no dudarían en matarlos, pues tanto él como Lantís y Presea eran buscados por alta traición al no aceptar el gobierno de Clef.

Umi preguntó si acaso Ascot, Lafarga y Caldina estaban bien, a lo que Feriio respondió muy enfadado que esos tres eran fieles perros del maldito emperador, pues decidieron seguirlo en su ambición. Las tres mujeres estaban demasiado tristes al saber que su amado Céfiro ahora se encontraba dividió.

Siguieron caminando rumbo a una cueva en la cual se encontraban más soldados rebeldes, como les llamaron a los que se negaron a seguir a Clef, y también estaba Presea y Lantís, quienes ya esperaban a Ferio y a las otras tres.

Ya dentro de la cueva, Hikaru no podía evitar observar a Presea y a Lantís de una forma bastante melancólica, sí, pero con un grado alto de comprensión pues al descubrir ésta que Clef era el nuevo enemigo supo que para Presea había sido difícil asimilar la realidad y Lantís en todo momento estuvo con ella. Fue así que se dio la relación hasta llegar al punto de "enamorarse".

Todo eso lo explicó Ferio en el camino a su escondite y por fin ella supo las razones del porque Presea y Lantís terminaron juntos.

Hikaru comprendió y aceptó de forma madura todo lo acontecido.

Presea la miro aún temerosa ante la posible reacción que Hikaru tomaría en su contra, pero se sorprendió al descubrir que la pelirroja no la odio ni le reclamó; al contrario, se aproximo a ella y le dio un fuerte y amistoso abrazo, pues era sabido que tanto Hikaru, Fuu y Umi la estimaban mucho.

—Presea, ¡que gusto me da volverte a ver aunque sea en una situación tan difícil como lo es esta! —dijo Hikaru con absoluta sinceridad.

Después de que se rompiera el hielo en ese sitio, Umi y Fuu se abalanzaron sobre Presea para abrazarla. En ese momento Lantís tomó la palabra y le dijo a Ferio que la única forma de organizar una revuelta y sacar a Clef del poder, se conseguiría con la ayuda de los Mashin de las guerreras mágicas; algo que Hikaru confirmó, pero que era imposible lograrlo ya que según Clef; éste los había encerrado y la magia de antes ya no funcionaria para liberarlos.

—Chicas, ¿desean que les fabrique armas nuevas para la batalla? —Preguntó Presea.

Tanto Umi como Fuu respondieron que sí, pero Hikaru quedó pensativa y recordó algo que alguien le había dicho un día antes, fue ahí que ella tomó la palabra.

—No chicas, las armas que Presea nos desea fabricar ya no servirán de nada en esta batalla, pues nuestro enemigo es más fuerte e inteligente que los anteriores —Presea quedó sin palabras y pensó que Hikaru la rechazaba por venganza, pero la pelirroja rápidamente respondió—. No pienses mal Presea, no es por lo que te imaginas el que rechazo tus armas; es únicamente porque de verdad ya no son efectivas, ahora necesitamos algo más poderoso.

"¡Pero Hikaru!, entonces, ¿cómo haremos para forjar armas nuevas?". Preguntaron Anaís y Marina.

—No se preocupen, una persona me dio este talismán el cual nos ayudo a venir a Céfiro; y me dijo que este mismo talismán serviría de ayuda para forjar armas nuevas y más poderosas que las antiguas, pero que eso sólo lo podría hacer una mujer llamada Sierra, pues Presea no era capaz de lograr una hazaña como esa. También me dijo que esa persona debía sincerarse consigo misma y dejar su doble personalidad pues sólo así podría ayudarnos en la construcción de nuestras nuevas armas.

Todos se quedaron impactados al oír las palabras de Hikaru, y más aún al ver el talismán con forma de león llameante que ella portaba.

En ese momento Presea se inquieto.

— ¿Qué te ocurre Presea? —Pregunto Lantís desconcertado.

— ¿De dónde sacó ese talismán? — Pensó Presea.

El semblante de la bella mujer era bastante extraño, y no sólo ella; todos en general tenían el mismo semblante, pues no se explicaban de donde había sacado Hikaru dicho talismán. Lantís observó que Presea estaba pálida y a punto de desmayarse, él se aproximó a ella abrazándola mientras Hikaru observaba todo de forma serena. Presea no pudo más con la duda y le pregunto a la guerrera mágica cómo es que había obtenido ese talismán. Hikaru respondió que una persona, muy apreciada por ella, se lo había entregado, pero que era imposible decir su nombre.

Después de esas palabras, dentro de la cabeza de Presea retumbaban las palabras de Hikaru y no pudo más con su consciencia, por lo que se sintió obligada a decir toda la verdad. En ese momento comenzó a relatarles a todos los presentes que en realidad ella no era Presea, sino Sierra, su hermana gemela, la cual había decidió tomar la identidad de su hermana para no lastimar a las tres guerreras mágicas al descubrir que Presea realmente había muerto.

Tanto Fuu, Umi, Ferio y el mismo Lantís, quedaron sorprendidos con la noticia pues era algo que ellos desconocían. Sin embargo, Hikaru se mantuvo tranquila ya que ella lo sabía por voz de esa otra persona. Fue así que Sierra dijo la verdad para después ofrecer disculpas a todos, y, principalmente a Lantis, quien se mostró inquieto, pero comprensivo ante la revelación, pues las razones de Sierra le parecieron un acto de bondad y todos concordaron en que nada malo había ocurrido con su mentira.

Más tarde, Presea, pues así decidieron llamarla todos sin dudarlo, tomó entre sus manos el talismán del león y comenzó con su ritual para conseguir darle armas nuevas a las guerreras mágicas.

En ese instante el león comenzó a flotar y a destruirse poco a poco ante el asombro de todos los presentes, exceptuando a Hikaru y a la misma Presea.

Tiempo después el polvo del talismán comenzó a reconstruirse y su forma cambio por completo convirtiéndose en una hermosa lanza. Esa era la forma que había tomado dicho talismán. Las tres pusieron rostro de asombro al ver esa lanza que les trajo algunos recuerdos de la historia antigua de su planeta.

El rostro de Presea trataba de decir algo más al ver dicha lanza. Todos quedaron atónitos al mirar que la rubia se inclinó ante esa arma e hizo una especie de movimiento extraño con su mano al verla, dejando impactados a todos los presentes, incluido Lantís.

—Presea, ¿qué significa todo eso que hiciste? —Pregunto Ferio bastante desconcertado.

—Debo hacer una confesión acerca de mi hermana y de mí misma —expresó Presea—. Todo comenzó hace veintiséis años. Cuando mi hermana y yo nacimos. Nosotras teníamos un hermano un año mayor y debo confesarles algo más; mi hermana y yo somos del mismo planeta del cual provienen las guerreras mágicas —tomó un respiro profundo y continuó—. En efecto, nosotras venimos de la Tierra, exactamente de un país llamado Rusia, en el cual vivíamos felizmente mis hermanos y yo. Pero un día fuimos de visita a un poblado dentro de un lugar llamado Siberia, en un pueblo cuyo nombre es Oymyakon. En ese entonces mi hermano tenía doce años y nosotras once respectivamente. Yo era la menor de los tres pues fui la ultima en nacer. Ese día, recuerdo muy bien, llegamos a un manantial muy alejado del poblado que habíamos visitado. Fue entonces que mi hermana y yo tocamos dicho manantial y al hacerlo una voz cálida y bondadosa nos dijo que nuestro destino era preparar el camino de otras guerreras, quienes algún día protegerían la Tierra y a un mundo mágico el cual llevaba por nombre: "Céfiro", pero que para esto nosotras tendríamos que ser llevadas a dicho mundo y ser adiestradas correctamente para así cumplir con dicho fin. Nosotras, como todo infante, tuvimos miedo de lo que ocurría, pero mi hermana siempre mostró más valentía y sagacidad que yo e inmediatamente aceptó no importando lo que nuestros padres dijesen. Por mi parte, como siempre fui muy unida a mi dulce hermana, sin pensarlo la seguí para no dejarla sola y aquella voz nos dijo que mi hermano era un ser con un potencial mucho mayor al de cualquiera pero en esos años no le dimos mucha importancia a esas palabras. En ese momento fuimos trasportadas a Céfiro por el antiguo pilar de este mundo, la persona que estuvo antes que Emeraude; ese antiguo pilar se llamaba **Neva**. Ella era una mujer tan inteligente y piadosa que gobernó Céfiro con gran sabiduría. Pero tiempo después murió pues el ciclo de la vida es imparable y fue cuando se nombró a la princesa **Emeraude** como nuevo pilar. Todo lo demás ustedes ya lo saben y esa fue la razón por la cual mi hermana y yo llegamos a Céfiro, pero jamás supimos que ocurrió ese día con nuestro hermano **Demian** , pues desde ese entonces ya no supimos de nuestros familiares. Lo único que recordamos de él era ese viejo talismán de león que nuestro hermano había encontrado en un monte en la gran estepa siberiana; dicho talismán tenía ese extraño poder de desintegrarse y convertirse en lo que ven ahora, una lanza extraña, la cual tiene muchas leyendas. Fue por ello que me pareció increíble que Hikaru la tuviese en sus manos pues eso quiere decir que ella conoció a mi hermano.

Tanto el ejército rebelde, así como Lantís, Ferio, Fuu y Umi estaban pasmados y ante la confesión de Presea. Ella les dijo que sus nombres originales fueron cambiados al llegar a Céfiro, llamando a su hermana mayor, Presea y a ella Sierra. Las sorpresas no paraban para los presentes, y era comprensible, pues jamás imaginaron que todo eso hubiese ocurrido.

—Tu hermano está muy bien Sierra. ¿O acaso debo llamarte Nadezhda?, siendo ese tu nombre terrestre –cuestiono Hikaru.

—No, desde que llegué a este mundo mi nombre se convirtió en Sierra y con la muerte de mi amada e inseparable hermana, adopté su nombre por honrar su memoria, así que soy Presea y nada mas —concluyo la rubia.

—Comprendo Presea y respeto tu valor, más aún porque no inventaste nada ya que tu hermano, al cual yo conocí con el nombre de Johan Höwedes, me contó exactamente lo mismo que tú, entre muchas otras cosas de gran importancia. Pero lo principal en este momento era encontrarte y entregarte la lanza para que nos dieras armas nuevas. Sólo debes saber que tu hermano te ama y sufre enormemente por la muerte de Presea. Él te desea lo mejor en tu nueva vida —dijo Hikaru con voz fuerte y segura—. No te sorprendas porque él lo sepa, ya que fui yo quien se lo contó por razones necesarias. Sólo puedo decirte que tienes un hermano único, bueno y que te ama —con esas palabras Hikaru terminó su mensaje.

Después de lo que le dijo a Presea, ésta última se soltó en llanto al saber que su hermano mayor aun vivía y que la amaba a pesar de tantos años de separación. Lantís la tomó entre sus brazos y la consoló para así tranquilizarla.

Presea comenzó con la elaboración de las nuevas armas, situación que duro alrededor de cuatro horas, pues era una labor más complicada. En ese tiempo, Hikaru, salió para observar el panorama y plantearse bien que sería lo más adecuado para salvar Céfiro de un tirano como Clef.

—Hikaru, debo hablar contigo —profirió Lantís en tono serio—. Sólo quiero decirte que...

—No es necesario que digas nada—respondió Hikaru—. Las cosas son como deben, y nada más. En este momento no hay tiempo para perderlo con esas banalidades.

Después de escuchar esas palabras, Lantís, comprendió que aquella mujer estaba en un nivel distinto al de los demás; incluido él mismo. En ese instante Umi llamó a los dos para que se dirigieran al interior de la guarida ya que Presea estaba por terminar de fabricar sus nuevas armas.

— ¡Es increíble el poder que irradia esa lanza! —Dijo Fuu.

— ¡Es verdad! ¡Al parecer esa arma tiene una fuerza interna muy poderosa! —Exclamó Umi.

Hikaru y Lantís ingresaron a ese lugar en donde se resguardaban de los hombres del tiránico Clef. En ese momento Presea se desvaneció, pero al fin consiguió otorgarle tres nuevas espadas a las guerreras mágicas; espadas que eran distintas a las anteriores y evidentemente más poderosas e irradiaban una luz especial.

Al tomar las armas, instantáneamente les salieron nuevos guantes en los cuales se resguardaban sus espadas y sus armaduras eran más brillantes que antes. Fuu y Umi no querían esperar más tiempo y estaban decididas para ir directamente al castillo de Clef, pero tanto Presea como Hikaru les dijeron que era mejor liberar a los Mashin de su cautiverio.

La hermosa armera le entrego la lanza a Hikaru, diciéndole que ésta la había escogido a ella y nadie más debía poseerla; sólo la guerrera del fuego. Al tomarla en sus manos, dicha arma se introdujo dentro del amuleto que Lantís le había regalado, y sin más demora se dirigieron en busca del lugar en donde estaban cautivos los espíritus de los Mashin.

—Pero Hikaru, ¿cómo sabremos en donde están Ceres, Windam, y Rayearth? —Preguntó Umi.

—No te preocupes amiga, nuestros corazones y esta lanza nos guiaran a nuestro destino. Ten confianza en ti misma pues si la pierdes todo saldrá mal.

Umi comprendió que con Hikaru serían bien dirigidas y no cuestionó nada más, sólo se dispuso a seguir a su amiga sin dudarlo ni un momento, lo mismo que Fuu, la cual no dijo una sola palabra y se limitó a seguir y acatar todo lo que Hikaru dijese.

Lantís, Presea y Ferio se quedaron en su refugio planeando un contraataque para defender su posición hasta que las chicas regresasen con los Mashin.

 **Mientras tanto en el castillo de Clef**

—Maestro Clef, permítame destruir a todos los traidores por favor —habló Ascot.

—No mi querido Ascot, tú eres mi carta más poderosa puesto que con tu gran poder este imperio es prácticamente invencible; ya que gracias a tu enorme crecimiento como hechicero y al gran poderío de tus monstruos logramos someter al pueblo, y no quiero que por ningún motivo te ocurra algo.

Ascot sonrió y se arrodillo ante su soberano. En ese momento Lafarga ingresó al salón principal trayendo consigo a una decena de desertores quienes estaban conspirando en contra de Clef. Entre ellos venia un adolecente de aproximadamente trece años.

— ¿Quiénes son estos sujetos, Lafarga? —Preguntó Clef.

—Son renegados seguidores de Lantís y su ejército de rebeldes —respondió Lafarga.

Clef cambio el semblante por uno más duro. En ese instante le ordeno a Ascot matar a todos los adultos ahí mismo pues dijo que no quería rebeldes y más si estos eran de una raza inferior a la clase privilegiada de Céfiro. Ascot obedeció y con una de sus bestias comenzó a asesinar a cada uno de los hombres; pues dicha bestia se los tragaba lenta y dolorosamente. Ascot sonreía y disfrutaba la escena lo mismo que Clef.

Después de eso el joven hechicero preguntó al emperador que debía hacer con el rebelde de trece años. Clef le respondió que lo enviara a una de sus prisiones para someterlo y que muriera poco a poco, pues con eso los demás aprenderían la lección y sabrían que en su imperio no habría compasión para ningún traidor. Y así aconteció, el muchacho fue llevado a una de las tantas prisiones del imperio y castigado por alta traición.

Más tarde, Hikaru, Fuu y Umi, caminaban con dirección al bosque del silencio en donde ya eran esperadas por un grupo de guardias que estaban dispuestos a matarlas sin dudarlo.

 **N/A: Saludos a todos y todas las lectoras del fandom de Guerreras Mágicas. Ya estoy de regreso con un capítulo más de este fic. Poco a poco las guerreras empiezan a retomar sus orígenes con nuevas armas y símbolos, ¿verdad? Espero sea de su agrado, pues lo hago con mucho gusto y cariño a este fandom.**

 **Sé que no es la mejor historia, pero trato de darles algo entretenido. El detalle de Presea y sus hermanos fue algo que me vino a la mente dados sus rasgos étnicos además de ser un admirador de la cultura rusa, y lo más importante, que gracias a ese movimiento la historia comenzará a enlazarse de lleno con mi otro fic., de Sailor Moon Universe. Recuerden que ambos van de la mano y los que ya hayan leído parte de Sailor Moon Universe, conectaran más fácil a los personajes y el porqué de su origen ruso en algunos casos.**

 **Bien sin más que agregar dejo este capítulo esperando les guste.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **La fuerza del espíritu**

—Hikaru, esos sujetos están dispuestos a acabar con nosotras —dijo Umi.

En ese momento la guerrera del fuego miro a sus amigas y les pidió no pensar en nada más que salvar de nueva cuenta a Céfiro, pues no había tiempo de dudar ni un momento. Fuu y Umi se miraron una a la otra sin comprender a bien lo que su amiga estaba tramando, pero como buenas amigas y compañeras optaron por apoyarla tal y como lo hacían en los viejos tiempos.

— ¡Miren, esas son las malditas invasoras de las que nos habló el general Láfarga! —Exclamó uno de los soldados de Céfiro—. Atrapémoslas y llevémoslas con nuestro general para que reciban su castigo.

Los soldados sin dudarlo se lanzaron contra las tres guerreras mágicas para capturarlas, pero nunca esperaron la reacción que Hikaru, el otrora pilar, tendría para con ellos.

— ¡ **Flecha fuego**! —Hikaru lanzó su ataque y calcino a diez de los cuarenta hombres que las esperaban en ese lugar.

Fuu y Umi no podían creer que su dulce amiga no se tentara el corazón para exterminar de manera brutal a sus adversarios, lo cual dejo en ellas incertidumbre e incredulidad.

—Hikaru ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué actúas de esa manera tan extraña? —Pregunto Fuu.

— ¡No hay otra forma de avanzar hacia nuestro destino! Si antes fuimos nobles fue porque éramos más jóvenes y frágiles; ¡y a causa de eso, fuimos utilizadas por esa princesa cobarde y por su maldito gurú!, quien nos usó para su propio beneficio. Desde este momento les digo que si vamos a pelear nuevamente juntas, lo hagamos en la misma sintonía, ¡pues yo ya no quiero más engaños y mucho menos que mis seres queridos vuelvan a sufrir lo inimaginable a causa de ese maldito de Clef!

—Comprendo amiga, no me había percatado de esa situación y tienes razón, debemos ser mas fuertes e inteligentes que antes para esta vez si definitivamente librar a Céfiro de todo el mal posible —dijo Umi con gran entusiasmo.

— ¡Esas malditas niñas creen que podrán con nosotros! ¡Mátenlas y seremos recompensados si llevamos sus cabezas con el amo Clef!

— ¡ **Dragón de agua!** —Umi lanzo su ataque, destruyendo así a otros diez sujetos quedando sólo veinte de ellos.

— ¡ **Huracán verde**! —Fuu no se quedó atrás y desapareció a más enemigos.

—Es mejor que se retiren si aprecian sus vidas –profirió Hikaru.

Los hombres restantes no hicieron caso a las palabras de la guerrera y se dispusieron a atacarlas provocando la ira de la poderosa pelirroja quien, sin pensárselo, sacó su renovada espada y de un sólo ataque los aniquilo dejando los cuerpos sin vida de aquellos soldados fieles a Clef.

Umi y Fuu seguían sin poder creer lo que sus ojos observaban; no lograban descifrar lo que le había ocurrido a su amiga, se lo preguntaban una y otra vez, pero sin obtener respuesta alguna. Tiempo después se encaminaron con rumbo al bosque del silencio en donde se encontraban obstáculo tras obstáculo con monstruos y toda clase de enemigos enviados por Clef, venciéndolos a todos sin mayor problema.

En ese momento llegaron a lo que anteriormente era el hogar de Presea, la hermana mayor de Sierra y notaron que una pequeña conocida estaba parada en la tumba de la herrera de Céfiro. Esta pequeña era nada menos que Mokona, quien al mirarlas corrió hacia ellas, y con su clásico pu, pu se dirigió a los brazos de Hikaru; la cual no dudo ni un momento en abrazar a su pequeña amiga mostrando su faceta amigable y tierna que parecía haber perdido cuando se enfrento a esos enemigos.

—Mokona, amiga mía, supongo que estás aquí porque no quieres dejar que la tumba de Presea sea profanada por esos malditos, ¿verdad? —Pregunto Hikaru.

Mokona hizo su sonido clásico dando a entender que en efecto estaba haciendo lo que ella había comentado. En ese momento el círculo rosado de la frente de Mokona comenzó a brillar al mismo tiempo que la lanza de Hikaru, indicando con un rayo de luz hacia unas montañas bastante retiradas; dando a entender que en ese sitio se encontraba lo que buscaban.

Las tres chicas junto a su pequeña y regordeta amiga emprendieron el camino hacia esas montañas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en el planeta Tierra, Johan, se encontraba en su departamento acompañado de Alina, quien aguardaba en la sala mientras él analizaba la situación dentro de su estudio, sintiendo una extraña energía que lo llamaba inconscientemente.

—Creo que está llegando el momento de la retirada, pero, algo extraño ocurre, pues mientras las guerreras mágicas se encuentran luchando en Céfiro dentro de mi corazón siento el calor de **mis amigos, quienes están tratando de ayudar, de alguna forma, a otros guerreros valientes, quienes en cualquier instante comenzaran a librar una batalla igual de infernal a la que enfrentan Hikaru y sus amigas.** Y eso no es todo, según palabras de Alina, se le ha informado que un suceso extraño y fuera de lo común está aconteciendo en otro planeta de nuestra vía láctea; aunado al gran disturbio que aconteció hace no mucho en la torre de Tokio y que se dijo fue un terremoto, siendo que nada tenía que ver con eso, sino más bien con algo tan profundo que la gente no comprendería. En pocas palabras, en Céfiro se libra una batalla que de igual forma puede afectar a nuestro mundo; y en este mismo planeta, Tierra, un grupo de guerreros tratan a toda costa de proteger la paz y estabilidad de esta galaxia. Todos estos grupos luchan por el mismo fin y desgraciadamente no pueden conocerse o tal vez sí.

Johan abrió sus ojos y despertó de su transe, un suceso extraño para un simple "psicólogo", pero era verdad, pues en el planeta Tierra había ocurrido un terremoto el cual devasto parte de Tokio incluida su torre, y dicho acontecimiento le fue atribuido a ese fenómeno, pero todo indicaba que había sido más que un simple terremoto.

Minutos más tarde Johan y Alina salieron con rumbo a la torre de Tokio, en su trayecto pasaron por un antiguo templo sintoísta; de dicho lugar salieron cuatro chicas, ellas tenían una mirada penetrante y una personalidad tremenda lo cual demostraba que no eran de la misma clase que los demás habitantes de Tokio. Aquellas misteriosas chicas miraron al cielo para más tarde desaparecer entre la multitud.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **De vuelta en Céfiro**

Lantís, Ferio y Presea organizaron a su ejército para preparar un ataque sorpresa a una de las fortalezas de Clef, la cual era custodiada por Caldina quien por amor a Láfarga y por unas monedas de oro había vuelto a su antiguo trabajo de mercenaria, además de que su querido Ascot, al cual ella amaba como a un hermano, le había pedido quedarse con ellos y luchar a favor de Clef. Por esa razón ella aceptó sin dudarlo. Lantís sabía que sus técnicas de magia estaban en muy mal estado a causa del poder de su antiguo maestro Clef, y, para éste era imposible recuperar instantáneamente su poder ya que el emperador le había lanzado un hechizo el cual lo limitaba enormemente. La única forma de recuperar sus poderes al cien por ciento era con la ayuda de los Mashin, y hasta que las guerreras no los liberaran, todo seguiría igual para él.

—Ya es hora, debemos comenzar nuestro ataque —ordenó Lantís.

Los tres guerreros salieron con su ejército rebelde, eran alrededor de dos mil hombres armados con espadas y lanzas. Los soldados comenzaron un ataque feroz a la fortaleza custodiada por Caldina y su batallón. La batalla era pareja puesto que tanto Lantís como Ferio eran unos expertos en el arte de la guerra. Caldina comandaba su ejército de una manera extraordinaria replegando a los rebeldes quienes poco a poco e irremediablemente estaban sucumbiendo ante el poderío y numerosidad del ejército de la hermosa mujer.

— ¡Maldita sea! –Grito Ferio—. ¡Por más que lo intentamos no logramos vencer a esos malditos! su ejército, armamento y hechizos son más poderosos gracias a la ayuda y protección de Clef, y hemos vuelto a perder.

Lantís ordenó a lo que restaba de su ejército emprender la retirada pues el batallón de Céfiro era demasiado poderoso y nuevamente los habían vencido.

—Vámonos, aun no estamos listos para vencerlos —ordenó.

El espadachín tuvo que soportar su rabia al saberse derrotado una vez más. Tras emprender la retirada lograron escapar y así evitaron ser capturados por Caldina y sus hombres; al menos eso era lo que todos pensaban pues uno de los soldados de Lantís fue capturado en su intento de escapar quedando a merced de Caldina.

—Hola. Supongo que tú eres uno de los capitanes del ejército de Lantís, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Caldina—. Pues siendo así tú me dirás que es lo que esas niñas hacen de nuevo en Céfiro.

Caldina llamó a uno de sus comandantes quien era un hombre robusto y mal encarado y sostenía un látigo con picos de metal. La peli rosa le dijo al soldado de Lantís que si hablaba no tendría ningún castigo o de lo contrario sufriría y mucho si se negaba a confesar. Evidentemente el soldado se negó a hablar provocando con esto que Caldina le ordenara a su subordinado comenzar con su tortura, y así ocurrió, pues este ultimo comenzó a azotar al prisionero, el cual estaba atado a un poste específicamente hecho para ese castigo y de inmediato su espalda comenzó a cortarse ante la fuerza y las púas del látigo. Después de diez azotes y con la espalda de aquel hombre completamente lastimada, Caldina ordenó a su subordinado que se detuviera preguntándole una vez más a su prisionero, qué era lo que esas niñas querían en Céfiro.

El hombre volvió a negarse a su petición, lo que provocó a aquella mujer quien, ya enfurecida, ordenó a su verdugo que lo castigará hasta cansarse y si aun así no hablaba, que lo crucificará. Su verdugo obedeció y para continuar el castigo antes de crucificarle trajo consigo un recipiente enorme en el cual se encontraba un acido. Dejo caer una de sus espadas dentro del líquido y al hacerlo quedó completamente derretida; ese era el poder de aquella sustancia. El soldado de Lantís, cuyo nombre era Teneos, se horrorizo al observar que después de arrojar la espada y derretirse, Caldina tomó a un animal extraño para los humanos, pero muy común en Céfiro; era algo así como un perro para los terrestres y sin pensarlo lo arrojó al líquido escuchando los gritos, lamentos agónicos de dicho animal para después quedar únicamente los huesos.

— ¿Has visto lo que esa sustancia hace verdad? —Pregunto Caldina—. Pues si tú no cooperas te pasará lo mismo, y más aún, si no nos dices nada se te crucificara y sabes que ese castigo es uno de los peores que pueden existir en el imperio. Y no sólo eso pues tarde o temprano sabremos la respuesta aunque no sea de tu boca, y a ti te mataremos de una manera cruel y despiadada ya que no vales nada. Pero si nos ayudas podrás salvar tu vida.

El hombre se negó rotundamente, fue entonces que Caldina ordeno continuar con los azotes sin cesar mientras el hombre gritaba de agonía y dolor ante semejante castigo. Caldina volvió a detener a su hombre y por última vez le dijo que si ya había decidió hablar, él se negó y fue ahí que Caldina tomo un poco de ese liquido con un pequeño recipiente y lo embarro en el brazo derecho de Teneos, provocando un grito ensordecedor en aquel hombre, quien ante semejante castigo no tuvo otra opción que confesar, pues comenzó a relatarles que las guerreras mágicas estaban intentando liberar a los Mashin; y no sólo eso, también le confesó que las guerreras habían obtenido armas nuevas gracias a la lanza que Hikaru portaba. Dentro de su confesión también le dijo que Presea no era realmente la persona que decía ser y le contó toda la historia de Sierra y sus hermanos.

Al término de su relato, Caldina comenzó a reír diciendo que por fin sabía toda la historia de Presea. Y supo que eso le interesaría y mucho a su amo Clef. Después de todo eso, Caldina ordeno a su verdugo que crucificara a Teneos.

— ¡Maldita! ¡Tú me prometiste que!…

El hombre no pudo terminar su frase pues Caldina lo interrumpió diciéndole que ella jamás perdona a sus rivales y mucho menos a los perros cobardes y traidores como él. Después de decir esas palabras ella se retiró mientras su verdugo preparaba todo para dar el castigo definitivo.

En ese mismo instante, pero en otro lugar, Hikaru, Fuu y Umi caminaban rumbo a esas montañas. Las guerreras se encontraron una caverna en la cual se introdujeron pues comenzó a llover y ya era noche. Utilizaron ese lugar para descansar mientras Mokona las proveía de alimentos y de una casa para pernoctar como en los viejos tiempos. Al entrar a dicha cueva, Umi observó que en una de las paredes había unos escritos bastante extraños; pero lo más extraño era que dichos escritos eran de un alfabeto terrestre aunque muy diferente al latino, japonés o ingles. El escrito tenía las siguientes letras " **Защита жизни обоих миров** **.** **Для других отважных женщин защищать жизнь в галактике** **."**

Hikaru observó los escritos y supo que estas letras eran del alfabeto ruso, sus amigas no podían explicarse que tenía que hacer un escrito ruso en ese sitio y más aun que significaba todo eso. De repente la lanza de la guerrera del fuego comenzó a brillar intensamente, cubriendo a la pelirroja con una gran luz.

—Ese escrito dice algo así: "protejan las vidas de ambos mundos, pues otras mujeres valientes se encargaran de proteger la galaxia." Eso es lo que he comprendido —dijo Hikaru segura de lo que decía.

— ¿Cómo supiste que decía eso? –Pregunto Fuu bastante alterada.

—Simplemente lo supe amigas, pues cuando esa luz me cubrió repentinamente comencé a comprender lo que significaban esas palabras.

Marina observo en el cuerpo de su amiga un aura tremenda y poderosa la cual de repente se apago sin razón alguna.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —Pregunto Umi.

—No se preocupen, yo estoy bien, y no se asombren por lo que sus ojos están observando, pues pronto sabrán el porqué de muchas cosas, aunque aun no es tiempo de ello.

Después de relajar la tensión de esas escenas, Hikaru abrazó a sus amigas, sobre todo a Umi quien no comprendía nada, para después entrar en la casa que Mokona les había otorgado. Hikaru esperó a que sus amigas durmieran para salir de la casa y dirigirse a los escritos que sin duda eran de alguien conocido para ella. Al tocar la pared, la guerrera tuvo una visión en la cual nada era claro, sólo observaba unas siluetas que aparentemente eran de tres hombres los cuales estaban luchando sin descanso.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? —Preguntó Hikaru—. ¿Este mundo es el causante de todo? O ¿Acaso es la Tierra?

—La diferencia entre la Tierra y Céfiro es nada, pues a fin de cuentas son creación del mismo poder, pero los seres vivos de ambos mundos han causado con sus actos egoístas y corruptos, ensombrecer la grandeza de la creación. Tristemente los seres vivos no han sabido cómo vivir en paz dentro de ese paraíso que se les ha prestado, han hecho todo lo contrario, lo han destruido todo con sus actos de egoísmo, depravación, corrupción y vanidad. Con esos actos se han exterminado mutuamente en lugar de llevar una vida de armonía, amor y paz y por causa de eso, muchos en el universo entero, pagan por los actos de unos cuantos. Esos cuantos son los que han causado que vidas inocentes se pierdan en el olvido, y el universo está colapsando sin darnos cuenta que es por nuestra propia causa.

Pero la luz jamás nos desampara, ya que a pesar de ser indignos siempre manda a seres que están dispuestos a dar su vida para preservar la paz y la armonía en el universo entero a pesar de ser tan imperfectos como lo somos. Seres como tú mi querida Hikaru, como Fuu, o como esos otros guerreros que junto a ustedes, aunque sea en distintos frentes, están luchando por la misma causa, para proteger a los que aman y al universo entero. Lo único que deseo es que tú tengas presente que en el mundo hay tantas personas buenas y dispuestas a dar su vida por la justicia así como ustedes lo están ahora y todas ellas van de la mano por el mismo fin.

Y esto me lleva de regreso a lo mencionado anteriormente: todo es por causa de algunos seres despreciables que han contaminado nuestro universo, así que no dudes jamás y procura guiar a tus amigas por esa misma dirección para que no fallen en su misión de proteger la Tierra y el mundo de Céfiro. Ya otros seres se encargaran de la galaxia. No lo olvides Hikaru Shidou, su misión es crucial así como lo es la misión de los otros.

—Yo sé que es cierto eso que has mencionado, pero tengo unas preguntas. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres que estaban peleando? Y más aún. ¿Quiénes son esos guerreros que mencionas?

—Yo soy una persona a la cual aun no puedes ver, esos hombres que miraste peleando son guerreros del otro mundo, pero todavía no estás lista para conocer sus rostros, lo mismo que el mío; y los guerreros que mencione son grandes héroes que al igual que tus amigas y tú son personas valiosas para nuestro universo. Si en algún momento se me pide que te diga quienes son ten por seguro que lo sabrás; mientras tanto solo piensa en que ese mundo llamado Céfiro está a punto del colapso a causa de la ambición y maldad de un solo hombre el cual, si ustedes no hacen algo, pronto llevará el caos tanto a la Tierra como a Céfiro, y es su deber proteger ambos mundos, no lo olvides, las apariencias engañan y debes estar lista para esperar lo inesperado, se valiente y junto a tus amigas y amigos protejan Céfiro. Si en algún momento necesitas ayuda sólo pídela y esa ayuda te llegará cuando menos lo esperes.

Después de escuchar esa voz, la cual no reconocía, Hikaru se traslado a un lugar que parecía pertenecer al planeta Tierra, era un sitio hermoso lleno de nieve en todo su esplendor y a lo lejos observó un lago del cual salía una luz intensa, ella trató de llegar a dicho lago pero en ese momento y sin previo aviso despertó de su trance pues Mokona la interrumpió al indicarle que no debía estar fuera de la casa.

Fue así que Hikaru regreso a la realidad, no sin antes meditar sobre lo que esa extraña voz le había dicho minutos antes y reflexionar, sobre todo, por la forma en que los seres vivos estaban acabando con su vida a causa de todos sus vicios y no podían darse cuenta de esa situación.

Hikaru ingreso a la pequeña casa y sin más que hacer se quedo dormida.

—Umi, Umi, debes escuchar mi voz. ¿Acaso ya no sientes nada por mí? —Una voz familiar llamó a la bella peli azul.

—No te metas en mi mente, tú eres un malvado que nos engaño a todos, no sé cómo pude sentir algo por ti si eres un hombre cruel y ambicioso.

— ¿Qué diferencia hay entre tú y yo? –Preguntó Clef—. Si mal no recuerdo tú eras una niña antipática, clasista y que únicamente pensaba en su propio beneficio. Eso no te hace diferente a mí. Mi querida Umi, eres de mi misma clase; no eres mejor que yo así que no me vengas con tus aires de bondad y de rectitud que no son más que mentiras de tu parte, pues dentro de tu corazón aun vive esa mujer egoísta y vanidosa que tanto me llamó la atención. Ven conmigo y pelea a mi lado, se mi emperatriz y gobernemos juntos Céfiro y más adelante al planeta Tierra.

Umi se tomó de los cabellos y comenzó a dar vueltas en su cama bastante intranquila a causa de las palabras que Clef le había dicho. En ese instante se puso en pie y observó a sus amigas comenzando a recordar todo lo que habían vivido y lo que ella realmente deseaba en un principio; volver a Tokio y retomar su vida de opulencia desenfrenada.

— ¿Realmente qué hago yo en este lugar? — Pensó Umi—. Es verdad que yo no quería estar en Céfiro en un principio, pero ahora estoy con mis amigas y eso es lo que realmente me importa. ¿Realmente es lo que me importa? ¿O es que acaso sólo estoy fingiendo una falsa amistad a causa de una evidente falta de atención por parte de mis padres y la necesidad de tener personas que adularan mi belleza y mi posición? ¿Es posible que sólo sea una mentirosa y me esté engañando a mí misma con estas dos personas a las que veo como mis amigas? Es algo extraño, pero las palabras de Clef tienen más sentido de lo que yo realmente creía. Pero que estás diciendo Umi, no seas estúpida, ellas son tus amigas y punto.

Después de ese debate interno, Umi volvió a su cama y cerró sus ojos no sin antes soltar un suspiro y hacer una mueca de desinterés por la vida.

A la mañana siguiente las tres chicas retomaron su camino dejando la cueva. En ese momento tanto Fuu como Umi se adelantaron mientras Hikaru tomaba un pedazo de tela, la cual se encontraba tirada cerca de donde había tenido su visión y la guardó dentro de sus guantes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por otro lado en la Tierra, exactamente en la torre de Tokio: Johan y Alina se encontraban en la parte alta de dicha torre, exactamente en donde las tres guerreras habían partido a Céfiro. Ellos se quedaron observando fijamente al cielo, como si estuvieran en busca de algo más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En Céfiro, Clef se encontraba en su trono como siempre custodiado por Ascot, quien jamás lo dejaba solo. Ascot le pregunto a su emperador que si había surtido efecto la plática que había tenido con Marina. Clef le respondió que esa niña era más inteligente que antes y que su plan había fallado por completo, pero que de cualquier modo las guerreras mágicas jamás podrían liberar a los Mashin ya que eso requería un poder más grande que el de una guerrera mágica. Después de esas palabras, Clef se retiró a su habitación mientras Caldina estaba por llegar al castillo de Céfiro para informarle lo último que había descubierto acerca de las guerreras mágicas.

 **Notas: Gracias por seguir leyéndome queridas lectoras. Que puedo decir como dije anteriormente desde hace algunos capítulos comencé a hacer mi universo compartido con el fic., Sailor Moon Universe, mi otra historia. Algo, si no diferente, si de mi estilo espero puedan darse cuenta de lo que estoy hablando como siempre deseando sea de su agrado.**

 **Como dije antes, para una mejor comprensión de este universo compartido sería recomendable leer mi fic., de Sailor Moon Universe, aunque no sea obligatoria, si ayudaría a entender mucho mejor este universo compartido, aunque no sea cien por ciento necesario, pero sé que pueden llegar a tener algunas dudas por ello mi recomendación. Si no gustan hacerlo, entonces pueden preguntarme y yo les aclarare las dudas que tengas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **De regreso en casa**

Hikaru, Fuu y Umi caminaban dentro de otro bosque misterioso en el cual se sentía una pesada atmósfera a causa del poder mágico de Clef. Umi y Fuu se adelantaron dejando a su amiga un poco atrasada pues ésta sentía que alguien las observaba, al voltear observó a una linda mujer de cabello castaño vestida de verde con un peinado bastante hermoso en capas. Hikaru la observó lo mismo que la chica la miraba fijamente para después desaparecer.

La guerrera del fuego continuó su camino no sin antes soltar una sonrisa como presintiendo que algo pasaría más adelante.

—Veo que los mundos se están cruzando _—_ dijo Hikaru—. Bien, por ahora mi prioridad es devolverle la paz a Céfiro.

Por fin les dio alcance a sus amigas, quienes le preguntaron el porqué de su atraso, sin embargo, Hikaru sólo respondió que algo estaba por ocurrir, pero que no era tiempo de pensar en ello ya que lo importante ahora era rescatar a Céfiro de las manos malignas de Clef.

Las dos amigas de Hikaru sonrieron y no hicieron más preguntas al respecto continuando su camino; camino en el cual una decena de monstruos terribles las acecharon.

Por otra parte en el castillo de Céfiro, Clef se encontraba dentro del cuarto en el cual la corona escogía a su pilar. Fue ahí que Clef sintió una presencia extraña pensando que las guerreras mágicas ya habían llegado al castillo, pero nada pudo observar, sólo la silueta del aparente fantasma de una mujer rubia de cabello a la altura de los hombros. Clef observó fijamente una espada luminosa la cual se encontraba dentro de ese cuarto e inmediatamente después salió de ahí sin decir nada.

—Ascot, ¿en dónde se encuentra Clef? –Pregunto Caldina.

—Él se encuentra en el cuarto de la corona del pilar y no es prudente molestarlo —respondió el hechicero.

—Ya veo, esperó que pronto esté de regreso pues tengo algo muy importante que decirle.

Caldina tomó una silla que estaba en el centro del salón junto a una enorme mesa redonda y se sentó para así esperar al emperador de Céfiro.

En el camino a su trono, Clef seguía preguntándose de quien era la energía y la silueta de esa mujer a la que sólo el cabello le pudo mirar.

— ¿Acaso será el espíritu de la patética de Emeraude? –preguntó Clef.

Al llegar al salón principal, el emperador observó que tanto Ascot, Lafarga y Caldina se encontraban presentes, y presintió que eso significaban noticias importantes.

— ¿Qué te trae por estos lugares Caldina? —Pregunto Clef—. ¿Acaso no sabes que no debes dejar tu punto de vigilancia?

Clef reprendió a Caldina por esa razón, pero en el momento en el cual ésta le informó todo lo que había averiguado con el hombre al cual ella torturó. El amo de Céfiro quedó complacido y agradecido con su subordinada, ya que gracias a esa información ahora él ya sabía parte crucial de sus enemigas y el secreto de Presea y su hermana Sierra, entre otras cosas nuevas que había averiguado.

—Excelente trabajo Caldina —dijo Clef—. Ahora que sé la razón de cómo llegaron de nuevo esas chiquillas a Céfiro y el secreto de Presea y sus hermanos, tendré formas más eficaces para vencer a mis enemigos.

Lafarga y los otros seguidores del gurú sonrieron por la noticia que Caldina había dado. Sin embargo, eso no le decía lo suficiente como para descubrir que es lo que en realidad querían en Céfiro y sus verdaderas intenciones aparte de querer destronarlo.

—Bueno eso no es importante, ya que esas chiquillas no podrán llegar al templo donde los Mashin se encuentran encerrados. Ascot, encárgate de matar a esas niñas.

Ascot salió del castillo con gran confianza, él estaba listo para ir a matar a las guerreras, pero antes de partir recibió un mensaje de Clef, el cual le dio una orden extra que sólo Ascot pudo escuchar.

—Ya comprendo y así lo haré amo Clef —Ascot salió después de decir esas palabras.

Por su parte, Lantís, Presea y Ferio, estaban dentro de una casa vieja y destrozada pensando seriamente en las razones de su derrota; más aún se preocuparon al descubrir que Teneos había sido capturado por los enemigos y que todavía no tenían noticias de él.

—Lantís, Ferio, no debemos perder la fe y la confianza en encontrar un nuevo pilar el cual recuperé la corona que por ahora está en posesión de Clef. Es de vital importancia el recuperarla, pues tristemente hemos descubierto que este pueblo a pesar de su belleza y su esplendor aún no está listo para vivir sin un gobernante, y, la prueba está en que Clef aprovechó ese detalle para apoderarse del mundo de Céfiro. Ahora nosotros debemos encontrar un nuevo pilar que realmente desee serlo sin que se vaya de este lugar ya que Hikaru declinó a su posición; y es por ello que nuestra misión debe ser la de encontrar un nuevo pilar que saque a Clef de Céfiro. Así como las guerreras mágicas están luchando por liberar a los Mashin, nosotros debemos pelear por encontrar el pilar tan necesario para este mundo.

Al término de las palabras de Presea, tanto Lantís como Ferio comprendieron que lo mencionado por ella era verdad y se propusieron salir a otros mundos para buscar el pilar que tanto añoraban nuevamente en Céfiro.

—Yo me dirigiré a varias partes—dijo Presea—. De no encontrar nada cerca de aquí, estoy dispuesta a viajar a la galaxia de la cual provengo originalmente: la llamada Vía Láctea, y en ese lugar, dentro del planeta Tierra, sé que puedo encontrar a ese ser que está destinado para convertirse en nuestro pilar. Si Hikaru siendo de allá logró serlo; segura estoy que alguien más aparecerá para convertirse en ese ser tan esperado nuevamente por nosotros y por el pueblo de Céfiro.

—Yo viajare a Autozam, sé que aunque al final pelearon a nuestro favor, ellos aún tienen esa vieja idea de Águila, sobre conquistar Céfiro, pero ire para solicitar la ayuda de Geo e investigar si alguien de ese planeta es digno de convertirse en nuestro nuevo pilar y así igualmente evitar que intenten una nueva guerra contra nosotros —dijo Lantís—. Bien Ferio, en nuestra ausencia te pido resguardes lo más posible a las guerreras mágicas y las apoyes en su misión manteniendo la defensa de nuestro fuerte; el único que hasta hoy se ha librado del maldito imperio de Clef.

Después de hacerle esa petición, Lantís desapareció con sus escasos poderes mágicos. Al retirarse, Presea de igual forma se retiró pidiéndole a Ferio la escoltara hasta la cueva; dicha cueva era nada menos que la misma en la cual las guerreras mágicas habían asistido la noche anterior.

El peli verde y un numeroso grupo de soldados, escoltaron a Presea para después retirarse a petición de ella, quien se quedó completamente sola en ese lugar en donde se hallaban los escritos que Hikaru y sus amigas habían encontrado un día antes.

—Estos escritos son nuevos —Dijo aquella hermosa mujer—. ¿Qué está pasando?, este mensaje indica que deben protegerse ambos mundos; eso significa que en la Tierra algo grave está ocurriendo. ¡No puede ser! ¡Mi hermano puede estar en peligro, debo ir a ese sitio lo antes posible! Es mejor que cambie mi dirección original que era Fahrem y optaré por visitar primero la Tierra.

Presea se aproximó al lugar en donde se encontraban grabadas las letras en la pared y de su cuello se quitó un collar en el cual portaba un símbolo extraño para los céfirianos. Tras tomar dicho símbolo en sus manos comenzó a proferir algunas palabras extrañas para ese mundo.

— **Господи, руководство мне** **с вашей стороны** **к истине** —Presa dijo esas palabras las cuales era muy posible que fueran de su idioma natal; tales palabras decían lo siguiente según Presea: "Guíame con tu mano a la verdad."

Tras proferirlas, Presea tocó la pared y repentinamente desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno y sin saber hacia dónde se había dirigido.

Por su parte las tres guerreras y Mokona estaban por salir de ese bosque lleno de bestias malignas y a punto de introducirse dentro de un pueblo cercano; al llegar a ese pueblo, Fuu presintió que algo malo estaba por ocurrir pues su espíritu se sentía intranquilo.

— ¿Qué te ocurre Fuu? —Preguntó Umi.

—Hay algo que no me agrada chicas, el ambiente es muy solitario y el silencio es algo que en su mayoría siempre trae consecuencias desagradables, eso es lo que me tiene un poco intranquila.

Hikaru observó en su amiga algo de temor y no era para menos pues efectivamente ese pueblo estaba deshabitado, sólo una persona había aparecido en ese lugar; y esa persona era nada menos que Ascot el jefe absoluto del ejército del imperio de Clef.

— ¡Ascot! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Umi.

—Esa es una pregunta estúpida mi querida guerrera mágica, es obvio que he venido a matarlas.

Ascot no lo pensó dos veces y sin decir más palabras atacó a las guerreras mágicas, quienes jamás imaginaron que ese tímido hechicero alcanzaría un nivel tan descomunal en la magia. Sus bestias eran increíblemente poderosas, nada comparable al antiguo Ascot quien estaba enamorado de Umi.

— ¡Ascot, detente por favor! —Suplicó Umi—. No es posible que el tierno y noble Ascot haya cambiado tan radicalmente de personalidad. Yo sé que dentro de ti aún queda un poco de ese ser al cual apreciaba con todo mi corazón.

— ¡Umi, Umi, Umi! No cabe duda que aún crees que soy tan estúpido como para caer en ese juego del niño enamorado. ¡Bah! Ese tiempo se acabó y ahora soy poderoso; muy poderoso como para dejarme engañar por una mentirosa como tú, la cual únicamente se dedica a engañar a sus amigas fingiendo una y otra vez, y ocultándose de su verdadero yo.

Umi se quedó muda ante la respuesta de Ascot.

— ¿Por qué me dijo eso? ―Pensó—. ¿Será posible que tenga razón? ¿En verdad deseo esta batalla? ¡No puede ser, me siento terriblemente mal!

— ¡Umi! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Reacciona! —Exclamó Fuu—. No te distraigas o Ascot acabará contigo.

—Sabes que tengo razón Umi, no huyas de tu realidad. ¿Acaso sabes lo que quieres?

Ascot estaba atacando psicológicamente a la guerrera del agua, quien no sabía qué hacer ni que pensar al respecto.

Hikaru observó y escucho todo a detalle para más tarde atacar a una de las bestias del hechicero; destruyéndola rápidamente y provocando así el enfado de Ascot a causa de la muerte de su bestia.

— ¡Maldita guerrera mágica! ¡Pagarás por lo que le has hecho a mi amigo!

Ascot se enfureció y lanzó un hechizo bastante poderoso hacia Hikaru el cual la derribo de inmediato dejándola tumbada en el suelo y mal herida. Inmediatamente atacó a Fuu, la cual de igual forma no pudo detener la furia de Ascot.

— ¡Amigas, resistan! —Grito Umi horrorizada.

—Es inútil, ellas jamás despertaran, ahora sólo serán carne para los gusanos y tú debes reaccionar y darte cuenta que tu vida no es lo que creías. Busca dentro de ti y date cuenta de lo que realmente deseas.

— ¡Ya basta Ascot! ¿Hacia dónde quieres llegar? —Pregunto Umi bastante irritada.

Ascot se aproximó a ella susurrándole algo.

— ¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo que sentías por Clef? Él te espera, tu lugar es a su lado y no con estas extrañas a las cuales no les importas en lo absoluto.

En ese instante Hikaru se puso en pie apoyándose sobre su espada.

—Si has de hacer algo; hazlo Umi, pero ya deja de comportarte de esa manera. Tú sabes que nosotras somos tus amigas, pero si tú no estás segura de ello es tu problema. Ten en cuenta que siempre te hemos amado, sin embargo, no puedes seguir con esa actitud.

La guerrera de fuego empuño su espada y atacó directamente a Ascot mientras Fuu lentamente se ponía en pie. En ese momento tanto Hikaru como la guerrera del viento, se llevaron una terrible sorpresa, ya que Umi utilizo su ataque dragón de agua para atacarlas de forma violenta y así proteger al joven Ascot, quien sonriente envió a una de sus enormes bestias para destrozar a quien había intentado asesinarlo.

— ¡Umi!, ¿por qué lo hiciste? —Pregunto Fuu con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡Porque ya estoy harta de engañarme! Mi vida siempre había sido perfecta y tranquila hasta que ustedes llegaron y sin más me obligaron a pelear por algo en lo que yo no estaba de acuerdo. ¡Jamás pude perdonarles que a causa de habernos conocido me convirtiera en una asesina al matar a esa estúpida princesa!, la cual fue tan cobarde que no tuvo el valor de enfrentarse a su tonta ley y pelear por su amor; y a causa de eso prácticamente nos obligó a asesinarla, nosotras, que sólo teníamos catorce años, nos convertimos en asesinas por su culpa. Más aun, después de eso ya estábamos en paz en nuestro planeta, pero Hikaru tenía que deprimirse y ocasionarnos más problemas al regresarnos a Céfiro. Eso no es un acto de buena amistad. Aunque si de algo estoy agradecida es que gracias a todo esto conocí a Clef, de quien me enamore, y quien siempre me comprendió dándome mi lugar y una posición especial por encima de las demás. Es por ello que lo he decidido, desde hoy me uniré al bando de Clef, pues él es el camino a la salvación y la perfección de Céfiro, ya que fue el único en tomar el riesgo de gobernar este mundo de retrogradas, quienes vivían en un sueño ficticio hasta que él llegó para implantar el orden en todo este lugar; pues con la cobardía de Hikaru, quien huyó de su responsabilidad como pilar, este mundo empezó a caerse en mil pedazos. Todo comenzó a cambiar hasta que Clef tomó el control y así Céfiro obtuvo estabilidad. Es por eso que me iré con ellos y peleare hasta el final en contra de ustedes para defenderlo.

Fuu quedó impactada ante tal revelación de odio por parte de Umi a la cual creía su amiga, por lo que no pudo evitar sentir tristeza y decepción ante semejante hecho.

— Si esa fue tu decisión que así sea, desde hoy seremos enemigas —Dijo Hikaru con lágrimas en sus ojos.

— ¡Pero Hikaru!, no podemos hacer eso, ella es nuestra…

—No Fuu, ella ya no es más nuestra amiga; ahora es una de nuestros enemigos y no debe haber sentimentalismos absurdos pues algo más importante está en juego en estos momentos.

— ¡Ya me tienes harta con tus frases estúpidas y tu falsa valentía! ¡Maldita enana! —Gritó Umi con grande rabia—. ¡En este momento yo misma te voy a matar!

Ascot detuvo a Umi pues su objetivo real era llevársela con él, ya que esa había sido la orden directa de Clef.

Umi se tranquilizó y obedeció a Ascot retirándose del sitio, no sin antes acercarse a la pelirroja, a quien parecía tenerle gran odio. Al llegar a ella, Umi la escupió en el rostro deseándole lo peor.

Y así desaparecieron dejando a ambas guerreras bastante contrariadas. Mientras Hikaru se limpiaba el escupitajo que tenía en su cara, Fuu se mostraba como siempre, serena y elegante, pero muy triste ante tan lamentable acontecimiento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Presea se encontraba en un espacio tiempo del cual estaba a punto de salir, al lograrlo quedó inconsciente después de tanta energía gastada.

Al despertar observó que estaba en una casa con ropas más abrigadoras y gruesas, también miro que a su alrededor se encontraban dos personas de edad adulta, aproximadamente de sesenta y sesenta y cinco años cada uno; quienes la observaban fijamente.

Dichas personas hablaban un idioma el cual ella reconocía fácilmente, ubicando que por fin había regresado a su tierra natal en la Siberia oriental dentro de Rusia.

—Buenas noches señorita —habló la mujer quien atendía a Presea amablemente.

—Buenas noches, mi nombre es: Nadezhda Demianova y estoy buscando a una persona, su nombre es: Demian Alexandrovich Demianov, sin embargo, creo que ahora usa otro nombre, si mal no recuerdo hoy día es conocido como Johan Höwedes.

Al término de su presentación, los señores que la atendían, tenían un semblante alegre al escuchar el nombre de Johan e inmediatamente le dijeron que el Dr. Höwedes ya no vivía más en Oymyakon, que hacía tiempo éste se había mudado a Japón, pero que por "casualidad" supieron que hace algunos días había regresado por un breve tiempo y se encontraba en Moscú.

Presea sintió una sensación de alegría al saber que su hermano mayor estaba en verdad vivo y más aún que se encontraba en Moscú en esos momentos.

—Señorita, le recomiendo que pase usted la noche con nosotros, pues la encontramos inconsciente y supusimos que estaba extraviada ya que sus ropas eran diferentes a las nuestras y pensamos que estaba huyendo de algún lugar o de alguien en especial. Así que esta noche quédese con nosotros y ya mañana usted podrá viajar a Moscú aunque, con su situación, sospechamos que no tiene lo suficiente para pagar el boleto del ferrocarril transiberiano hacia ese lugar, y mucho menos el transporte de avión que es más caro. Pero no se preocupe, nosotros trataremos ayudarla con su boleto, pues tal parece que en verdad le urge encontrarse con esa buena persona al cual todos en este pueblo respetamos y agradecemos su infinita bondad. Por tal motivo la ayudaremos con su boleto del ferrocarril pues no nos alcanza para más, aunque tardara aproximadamente seis días en llegar a Moscú, pero lo importante es que así podrá encontrarse con quien tanto busca.

Presea sintió una hospitalidad increíble lo cual le hizo recordar al antiguo Céfiro al cual ella y su hermana habían sido transportadas años atrás, pues así vivían cuando el antiguo pilar, **Neva** , custodiaba Céfiro. Presea, al ver la bondad de los señores que la atendían en Siberia, supo que esa vida era la que deseaba de regreso en Céfiro, costara lo que costara.

Después de cenar, Presea soltó lágrimas de alegría pues recordó los viejos tiempos con sus padres y hermanos al probar esos alimentos los cuales ingirió con mucho placer y amor pues en Céfiro ahora era muy difícil comer ya que todo estaba en manos de Clef.

Minutos más tarde ella se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente despertó y se dispuso a retirarse para encontrarse o intentar encontrarse con su hermano y saber si en algún lugar de la Tierra podía hallar a ese pilar que tanta falta le hacía a Céfiro.

La hermosa mujer se despidió de sus anfitriones agradeciéndoles de sobremanera todas sus atenciones. El hombre de la casa entrego el dinero suficiente para su boleto y para una semana de estancia en una posada y además ordenó a su hijo mayor, Misha, que encaminara a su visita hasta Irkutsk para que ahí tomará el tren.

Y así ocurrió, Presea abordó el tren que la llevaría a Moscú. Ella se sintió en casa de nuevo a pesar de no estar en Rusia desde hacía catorce años.

Después de seis largos días, Presea llego a la capital rusa y fue entonces que sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho y una emoción sin igual al saber que pronto podría encontrarse con su hermano, al cual jamás había dejado de recordar y amar. Ella bajó del tren y sin más se dirigió a una posada cerca de la plaza roja. Al bajar, Presea recibió una sorpresa verdaderamente inesperada.

—Te estaba esperando Nadezhda.

Una voz la llamó, ella inmediatamente volteó y observó que su hermano estaba ahí frente a sus ojos en aquella estación, como si éste hubiese presentido que ella llegaría en ese tren. ¿"Coincidencia" del destino? O posiblemente un acto perfectamente premeditado por alguien más.

Continuará…

 **N/A: Gracias por seguir leyéndome queridos lectores (as) pues que puedo decir espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Un saludo muy especial y mi agradecimiento directo a TsukihimePrincess, quien siempre está al tanto cada que actualizo y claro, mi agradecimiento a todos los que me leen. Mi cabeza anda un poco cansada por el trabajo y hago mi mayor esfuerzo por actualizar y dejarles una historia más o menos digna.**

 **Sorpresas, sorpresas y más sorpresas en esta historia, ¿verdad? Esa Umi algo me sospechaba, que mala, ni hablar así esto que lo disfruten.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **Apoyo y destrucción**

Hikaru y Fuu retomaron su camino hacia aquella colina en la cual seguramente se encontraban los Mashin. La pelirroja no dijo una sola palabra de lo sucedido con su amiga; sin embargo, Fuu se encontraba todavía bastante contrariada ante lo acontecido.

—No debes preocuparte más de la cuenta, Umi tomó su decisión y debe ser respetada a pesar de que esta sea la equivocada —hablo Hikaru.

—Lo sé amiga, pero es muy difícil para mí el aceptar que ella ahora es nuestra enemiga, y que en cualquier momento tendremos que combatir en contra de ella.

Hikaru observó de reojo a su amiga y le tendió la mano para después darle un fuerte abrazo y consolarla.

—No te preocupes Fuu, te juro que todo saldrá bien y que este infierno terminara pronto.

—Gracias por tus palabras Hikaru, como siempre, tú nos demuestras un gran valor y entereza en los momentos más cruciales de nuestras misiones –respondió Fuu mientras secaba las lagrimas de sus ojos.

Las dos jóvenes y la linda Mokona continuaron su camino atravesando ese viejo y deshabitado pueblo fantasma.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Céfiro, Ascot y Umi habían llegado e inmediatamente fueron a presentarse ante Clef, al cual ella observó y notó que su físico era diferente. Ahora era más alto, de complexión más delgada, sin el cuerno que siempre portó en el pasado; ya que ahora portaba una corona muy estética justo a la medida de su cabeza y su vestimenta era en color negro con tonos purpuras. Umi al observarlo sintió que su cuerpo temblaba y se debilitaba, mientras Clef la miraba fijamente.

—Hola Umi —dijo el emperador de Céfiro—. Me alegra que hayas decidió unirte a mi ejército pues con tu ayuda podremos gobernar fácilmente y más adelante lograremos llegar a la Tierra para poder conquistarla.

Ella lo observó y sin pensárselo dos veces se aproximo ante él, se arrodillo, le tomó su mano y se la beso en señal de obediencia y sumisión.

—Con mucho gusto te ayudare querido Clef —profirió Umi–. Desde hace mucho tiempo deseaba este momento; el momento de estar a tu lado.

—Ese tiempo se ha llegado pequeña y tú serás mi emperatriz cuando logremos deshacernos definitivamente de esas estorbosas guerreras mágicas —dijo Clef—. Y cuando eso suceda, por fin lograremos invadir el mundo místico y gobernarlo al igual que Céfiro.

Umi continuaba arrodillada ante Clef tomándole su mano, instantes más tarde él la levantó para guiarla a su lado y tomar asiento en otro trono que estaba exclusivamente reservado para su llegada. En ese momento ambos tomaron asiento, mientras Clef ordenaba a uno de sus sirvientes traer la corona que tenía guardada en su habitación. El siervo obedeció y llevó dicha corona la cual tenía una forma bastante hermosa y cómoda. En ese momento Clef se puso en pie.

—Umi, a pesar de que ahora soy el emperador también funjo como sumo sacerdote y hechicero supremo de Céfiro; por esa razón en mi papel de sacerdote te nombro emperatriz de Céfiro y prontamente también lo serás de tu mundo.

La antigua guerrera sonrió maliciosamente al sentirse como ella siempre lo deseo, como una reina digna de su categoría e inmediatamente aceptó la coronación.

—Por fin obtuve lo que siempre he merecido, honor y gloria –pensó la joven peli azul.

Todos los presentes entre los que destacaban Caldina, Lafarga y Ascot, sonrieron y aplaudieron dicho acto.

Una hora más tarde cuando ya se había retirado Caldina a su base y Lafarga a la suya, quedando únicamente Ascot con los dos falsos emperadores. Umi le pidió al joven hechicero que los dejará solos pues tenía una petición que hacerle al emperador. Clef consintió la petición enviando a su fiel guardián a descansar quedando solamente él y ella en el cuarto real.

— ¿Que deseas pedirme? –Preguntó Clef.

— ¡Quiero que me permitas matar con mis propias manos a esas dos malditas guerreras!, pues por mucho tiempo tuve que soportar su asquerosa y repugnante actitud bondadosa, la cual me hacia odiarlas más a cada momento y es por ello que deseo matarlas lo antes posible con mis propias manos.

Clef la observó fijamente y accedió a su petición ante lo cual Umi se sintió bastante satisfecha; pero por un momento reflexionó pensando que aún no era su tiempo, que sería imposible para ella vencer a sus amigas y más aun a Hikaru con el nivel que ahora tenía la poseedora de esa lanza sagrada. Clef meditó y le prometió a su emperatriz darle un poder inmenso, pues él sabía que lo mencionado por Umi era verdad, y a menos que ella tuviera bajo su poder nuevamente a Ceres, su Mashin, no podría hacer frente a Hikaru. Umi soltó una carcajada siniestra como las antiguas risas de Alcyone y de inmediato abrazó a Clef.

El emperador dentro de sí sintió algo muy extraño; algo que jamás en los cientos de años que tenia de existencia había sentido, y era la sensación de tener a una mujer cerca de él.

Umi tomó a Clef del rostro y le dio un beso en los labios, dejando al emperador desconcertado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por otra parte en el planeta Tierra, Presea se encontraba en una sala bastante hermosa y amplia, llena de pilares y adornos barrocos, piso de mármol brillante y muchas pinturas de arte puro. Todo aparentemente perteneciente a su hermano Demian, también conocido como Johan. Él estaba sentado frente a su querida hermana platicando de todo lo que en Céfiro sucedía y principalmente de Hikaru, quien sin lugar a dudas era la que más le interesaba.

— Me alegra que por fin conocieras a la joven que te platique –dijo **Demian**.

—Sí, a mí también me dio gusto y gracias a este anillo de diamante que me diste, pude acceder a ese sitio y conocerla a ella y a otras más, quienes realmente me dejaron impactada.

—Comprendo, es normal que eso ocurra pues has estado fuera de nuestro planeta por mucho tiempo por tal motivo desconoces los alcances de algunas personas de este mundo.

Presea observó el hermoso anillo que su hermano le había obsequiado y no pudo dejar de asombrarse al mirar que el material de aquella joya no era precisamente terrestre. Demian se puso en pie y pregunto.

— ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas hermanita?

—Hay muchas que bien podrían ser lo que necesito, pero algo me dice que a pesar de todo eso no son lo que busco.

—Muy bien, siendo así ya no debemos estar aquí. El Moscova es un lugar sagrado y no debe profanarse, tú eres mi hermana y no quisiera que algo te ocurriese. El poder del anillo esta por acabarse y si no encontraste lo que buscabas, es mejor que regreses a Céfiro, pero esta vez no lo harás sola ya que Alina y yo iremos contigo.

Presea se impactó de sobremanera al saber que su hermano mayor iría con ella al mundo de Céfiro.

— Demian, ¿de verdad vendrán conmigo? —Preguntó incrédula la bella mujer.

—Así es hermanita, no hay tiempo que perder en juegos tontos, pues la batalla de Céfiro es sólo el principio para la verdadera guerra la cual se librara en otro lugar, y es más importante que ese mundo. Para eso necesito tener a las guerreras mágicas en la Tierra con todo y sus Mashin pues serán parte crucial en esta lucha.

—Comprendo, entonces no se diga más.

En ese instante Demian llamó a su amiga Alina y le expusó toda la situación, pero él cambio de planes para con ella, ya que le pidió quedarse en el Moscova junto a otro grupo de personas que ahí asistían; personas que parecían ser especiales y con gran poder. Ella de inmediato aceptó. Fue entonces que el hermano de Presea llamó a una mujer de aspecto hermoso y de cabello castaño, su nombre era Ekaterina. Dicha mujer de inmediato apareció y se puso a las órdenes de Demian al que aún llamaban Johan, respetando su verdadera identidad. Él les pidió que desde ese momento volvieran a llamarlo por su nombre original: Demian Alexandrovich, o simplemente Demian, pues todo había dado inicio y ya no era necesario ocultar su identidad. Él le expusó el caso y sin pensarlo dos veces Ekaterina aceptó la misión y así decidieron partir de inmediato a Céfiro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

De vuelta en el mundo de Céfiro, Hikaru se desvaneció mientras su corazón comenzó a latir de una manera increíble como si presintiese que algo iba a ocurrir.

—Fuu, ¡rápido! Hay que llegar lo antes posible a esa colina, antes de que…

Hikaru recibió un fuerte destello el cual la dejó tumbada. Fuu volteó y observó que a lo lejos un enorme ser estaba observándolas.

— ¡Hikaru, no puede ser! ¡Ese ser es Ceres! —Grito desesperada la guerrera del viento.

Las dos chicas observaron como Ceres se aproximaba a gran velocidad, ambas jóvenes trataron de huir, pero les fue imposible ya que Umi las atacó dejándolas tiradas en el piso bastante lastimadas.

— ¡Estúpidas guerreras mágicas! ¡Ahora soy más fuerte! ¡Por fin recupere a Ceres gracias a la bondad de mí amado Clef; mientras ustedes van a un lugar en el cual no hay nada más que escombros! —Gritaba burlonamente Umi—. Ya veo que esa inútil bola de pelo ha perdido su toque, pues las llevaba sin un rumbo fijo y por esa razón morirán sin saber en donde se encuentran realmente los otros Mashin, pues yo soy la única que lo sabe.

Hikaru observó a Mokona y después a Umi dentro de Ceres; para que más tarde observar a lo lejos que detrás de Umi se encontraba el maligno Ascot, quien las vigilaba. Clef demostraba con eso su desconfianza en la antigua guerrera.

—Mira a tus espaldas, creo que tu amado mago no confía en ti como creías —habló Fuu.

Umi observó como Ascot la vigilaba a la distancia y se notó en su mirada una expresión de enfado ante la desconfianza de Clef, por lo que de inmediato comenzó su ataque hacia sus ex compañeras.

— ¡Dragón de agua! —Atacó Umi.

Su técnica fue tan devastadora que destrozo uno de los brazos de Hikaru y dejó inconsciente a Fuu. En ese momento Umi tomó a la guerrera del fuego, a la cual parecía tenerle más odio, mientras Ascot observaba sonriente la escena. La malvada peli azul estrujaba a Hikaru con los brazos enormes de Ceres mientras la pelirroja gritaba de dolor. Toda la escena era observada por Clef desde un punto en el cual Ascot le permitía mirar gracias a una de sus bestias.

— ¡Eres una maldita! ¡Te odio Hikaru Shidou! —Exclamó Umi mientras apretaba con más fuerza a su rival—. ¡Eres el ser más repugnante y maldito que he conocido!, y por ello te voy a destrozar ahora mismo.

—Ascot, podemos irnos tranquilos; Umi sin duda es de las nuestras, vámonos —ordenó Clef a su mano derecha.

Ascot se retiró inmediatamente dejando sola a su aliada, quien en su mano izquierda portaba un par de pulseras brillantes, las cuales aparentemente le daban todo ese gran poder.

—Que bien Umi, ahora que has vendido tu alma por fin obtuviste lo que deseabas. Tan es así que ya te has ganado la confianza de esos malditos —dijo Hikaru con voz irónica.

Umi volteó y observó que nadie la vigilaba. En ese momento ella sonrió e inmediatamente se deshizo de aquellas pulseras que traía en su muñeca izquierda. Acto seguido las arrojó al suelo en donde se encontraban las dos guerreras y comenzó a reír de forma extraña para instantes más tarde soltar a Hikaru.

Fuu abrió sus ojos poco a poco observando la actitud de Umi, a la cual no comprendía, hasta que Hikaru comenzó a reírse de manera extraña para más tarde tomar una de las pulseras que la guerrera del agua le había arrojado y de inmediato se la colocó en su mano derecha; la cual inmediatamente se incrusto dentro de su guante de guerrera mágica. Tras ver todo eso, Fuu comprendió, tomó la suya y así por fin las tres guerreras habían recuperado a sus Mashin.

En ese momento Umi bajo de Ceres y de inmediato corrió para abrazar a sus amigas. Ella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas observó como el brazo de Hikaru estaba hecho trizas a causa de la actuación tan real que debió hacer para distraer a Clef y Ascot, y así al fin poder entregarles sus Mashin a sus dos amigas.

—Umi, ¿cómo lograste despojar a Clef de nuestros Mashin? —Preguntó Fuu, quien todavía estaba algo nerviosa.

—Sabía que el tiempo con el que contaba seria escaso; y al saber la idea de Hikaru, quien me pidió aparentar ser malvada, comprendí que debía distraer la atención de Clef y de sus hombres. Ella me lo pidió aquella vez que estuvimos en esa cueva y cuando fuimos a esas colinas deshabitadas ellos pensaron que si nosotras nos dirigíamos a ese sitio era por algo más importante que los Mashin; ya que Clef sabía mejor que nadie que en ese lugar no estaban dichos **Genios,** entonces por lógica él pensaría que había algo de mayo importancia y querría saberlo. Fue entonces que él se comunico conmigo, y siendo conocedor de mis antiguos sentimientos hacia él, trató de aprovecharse de eso y fue ahí que me dispuse a poner en práctica este plan ya que la única forma de saber el paradero real de nuestros Mashin era estando en la boca del lobo, "teniendo a tus amigos cerca, pero a tus enemigos aún más cerca" y por ello fingí todo esto. Sin embargo, debía hacerlo muy real ya que era algo demasiado peligroso y para convencer a Clef de darme un gran poder, obteniéndolo de los tres Mashin, tuve que hacer algo de lo cual no me sentiré orgullosa jamás, pero por el bien de Céfiro y de la Tierra no me importó sacrificarme con tal de lograr su confianza y saber que ellos están bajo el mando de alguien más. No supe quien era, pero es un hecho que Clef es sólo una marioneta de ese otro ser, quien por lo visto es mucho más poderosos.

—Ya comprendo, pobre Umi, fuiste capaz de hacerlo por nosotras –dijo Fuu.

Las tres jóvenes, ahora que tenían en su poder a los Mashin, se dispusieron a ir rumbo al castillo de Céfiro, pero Umi jamás pensó que Clef había tomado precauciones ante una situación como esa y en cuanto las tres chicas intentaron abordar a sus enormes genios, los guantes que portaban quedaron sellados impidiéndoles llamarlos.

— ¡Mi querida Umi, no soy tan estúpido como para fiarme de una guerrera mágica! Ahora tú y tus amigas están completamente imposibilitadas para pelear con sus poderes mágicos de la misma forma que Lantís gracias al hechizo que introduje en sus guantes. Si desean liberar a sus Mashin vengan al castillo, aquí las estaremos esperando, pero les será imposible liberarlos pues están en una zona resguardada y además prohibida para quien no sea el pilar y como Hikaru renunció a ese puesto es imposible que logren obtener la victoria. Nuevamente gracias por servirme de mucho en mi plan querida Umi.

La guerrera del agua sintió que la tierra se la tragaba al saber que todo el tiempo Clef supo de sus intenciones y que la había usado en muchas formas para inhabilitarla tanto a ella como a sus amigas y eso la hizo sentir extremadamente deprimida.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tanto esfuerzo tirado a la basura por nada! —grito Umi.

—No te preocupes, de algo sirvió todo esto pues por fin sabemos en donde están los Mashin y ahora nuestro rumbo ya no es incierto pues ya tenemos claro a dónde ir— dijo Hikaru.

—Así es Umi y todo gracias a tu esfuerzo —agrego Fuu.

—Gracias por su apoyo chicas, son muy buenas amigas —concluyo Umi.

Las tres chicas cambiaron su dirección y ahora se dirigieron rumbo al castillo de Céfiro. En ese momento Fuu tomó el recuerdo que Ferio le había obsequiado, el cual cumplía la función de una especie de radio transmisor por el cual le dio aviso de que la hora cero había llegado pues el ataque a Céfiro estaba previsto para esa misma noche. Ferio comprendió e informó de eso a Lantís, quien se encontraba en Autozam con Geo y Zaz, quienes estaban listos para ir y dar apoyo a Céfiro en la batalla venidera. Ellos llegarían precisamente esa misma noche.

Ferio se sintió tranquilo al saber que tanto Geo como Zaz estaban dispuestos a ayudarlos ya que eran muy buenos en el combate y su tecnología y ejército serian de mucha ayuda para los habitantes de Céfiro.

Por su parte, Demian, Ekaterina y Presea estaban listos para transportarse a Céfiro. En ese instante dentro de ese gran y utópico palacio del Moscova, una mujer de nombre Svetlana, la cual era realmente hermosa, cabello rubio, ojos verdes y estatura media alta, vistiendo ropas al estilo de la Grecia clásica, se aproximó a Demian y le dio un abrazo para después inclinarse y desearles suerte. Y así, Demian, Ekaterina y Presea desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

En Céfiro ya estaba anocheciendo y el ejército rebelde de Ferio y compañía estaban listos para comenzar el ataque. Inicialmente seria a la fortaleza custodiada por Caldina, para más tarde dirigirse al castillo de Céfiro.

En ese momento Lantís estaba llegando a Céfiro en la nave de Autozam. Clef observó esa situación y envió a Lafarga con su ejército para comenzar un ataque y así evitar que los aliados llegaran a dicho sitio. Lafarga atacó con furia a la nave aliada, pero no logró hacerle gran daño a ésta.

Lantís salió a su encuentro montado en su caballo. Mientras tanto Geo y Zaz disparaban a diestra y siniestra desde la nave NSX., en dirección al castillo de Céfiro. De esta misma nave salió Geo en su robot GTO., para apoyar a su amigo en contra del ejército de hechiceros y espadachines de Lafarga, quienes se habían vuelto más poderosos gracias al poder mágico de Clef el cual les había otorgado armas y trucos mágicos bastante poderosos.

—Es la hora de saldar cuentas Lantís —dijo Lafarga—. Siempre estuviste un paso delante de mí, pero ahora que Clef te ha cortado parte de tu poder no tienes oportunidad en mi contra y mi ejército es más poderoso que tus aliados. ¡Así que prepárate a morir maldito!

Lantís no dijo una sola palabra y comenzó a atacar a su rival con su espada, pero evidentemente éste ya no tenía el mismo poder que en el pasado, y a causa de eso Lafarga contraataco dejando sin defensa a su rival.

Mientras tanto, Geo atacaba a las tropas enemigas quienes sucumbían ante el poder del GTO., pero eran tantos y tan poderosos que poco a poco Geo fue cediendo terreno ante las tropas céfirianas, quienes a base de hechizos y golpes directos con sus armas estaban mermando la defensa del GTO.

Geo ordeno a Zaz cargar los cañones laguna para atacar a las tropas y al propio castillo de Céfiro. Él obedeció y dio las órdenes a sus tripulantes de cargar dichos cañones.

Por su parte, Hikaru, Fuu y Umi estaban prontas a llegar a las afueras del fuerte de Clef. Después de correr por largo tiempo consiguieron observar a lo lejos la silueta del castillo, y no sólo eso, pues observaron que en las alturas se encontraban una enorme nave espacial y la reconocieron dándose cuenta que era nada menos que la NSX., de Autozam, lo cual provocó tanto en Fuu como en Umi una breve sonrisa en sus rostros pensando que con eso tendrían una oportunidad más para ganar esa guerra. Hikaru se mostró calmada ante la aparición de sus aliados, por no decir que pesimista, dando a entender que sería inútil el apoyo de ellos, sin embargo, se mantuvo callada para no desanimar a sus dos amigas.

— ¡Umi, Fuu, estamos a escasos metros de llegar al castillo! —exclamó Hikaru, quien se miraba un tanto preocupada.

—Lo sé amiga, estamos tan cerca, y con el apoyo de Autozam será más fácil entrar —grito Fuu.

En ese momento cuando estaban por buscar una entrada al castillo, Ascot se apareció frente a ellas y se burló de Umi por su inútil intento de engañar a Clef. Ascot sin pensárselo dos veces envió tres de sus bestias más poderosas para exterminar a las guerreras mágicas.

Mientras tanto, Ferio, al notar que tanto Lantís como sus aliados de Autozam estaban ya en acción no dudo en ordenar a las tropas que comandaba iniciar el ataque al fuerte que Caldina resguardaba. Ésta a su vez salió cabalgando un corcel color marrón junto a sus tropas, las cuales parecían ser infinitas, pues eran mucho más que en batallas anteriores.

—Ferio, eres tan ingenuo al pensar que con tan limitado ejército podrás ganarme. Si ya en ocasiones pasadas cuando tenías un mayor número de guerreros te fue imposible vencerme, ahora menos podrás contra nosotros.

— ¡No me importa! así quede únicamente yo, lucharé hasta la muerte por liberar a nuestro amado Céfiro de seres tan repugnantes como ustedes.

Caldina no dijo más y comenzó a hechizar a los hombres de Ferio con sus poderes mágicos; provocando que entre ellos pelearan. Tras esa distracción, las tropas de Caldina iniciaron el cruento ataque hacia los pocos soldados que acompañaban a Ferio.

Poco a poco fueron sucumbiendo ante el mayor número de elementos por parte de las tropas comandadas por Caldina. Ferio sintió una impotencia extrema al observar cómo a pesar del esfuerzo les era imposible siquiera acercársele un poco a la comandante de ese ejército, llegando a creer que el fin estaba cerca.

En las afueras del castillo, Geo estaba siendo vapuleado por todos los soldados de Lafarga, pues los dos cañones laguna habían sido inutilizados por un enorme poder que Clef había lanzado desde el interior, dejando a la NSX., inservible y destrozada en el suelo, lo mismo que Geo con su GTO.

Lantís observo como todo estaba prácticamente perdido al mirar en tierra a las tres guerreras mágicas, quienes estaban siendo destrozadas por las bestias de Ascot.

De pronto una risa malévola salió del castillo, era Clef, quien desde la punta de éste, observaba todo el acontecer de la guerra y de inmediato comenzó a burlarse de Hikaru.

—Lo ven guerreras mágicas, fue inútil su intervención, pues gracias a que Caldina capturó a uno de sus compañeros y lo hizo confesar, supe cuáles eran sus intenciones y más aun descubrí su fuente de poder, la cual Hikaru porta en su pecho. Esa Lanza que ciertamente es muy poderosa, pero al saber que esa era su carta fuerte inmediatamente ideé un plan en el cual utilice a Umi al máximo para que ella misma sin darse cuenta, pensando que me engañaba, llevará a sus amigas a su propio fin al darles esas pulseras pensando que eran sus Mashin y a causa de eso quedaron indefensas y no pudieron utilizar más ese amuleto; el cual Hikaru lleva en su pecho.

Todos los aliados de las guerreras, incluidas estas mismas, quedaron asombrados ante la gran inteligencia de Clef, el cual fijo su mirada en el cielo apuntando con su báculo en una dirección a la que nadie podía observar. Hasta que Hikaru y Fuu ubicaron que éste apuntaba en dirección a la vía láctea, la galaxia en la cual estaba el planeta Tierra y los otros planetas de esa misma galaxia.

—Hikaru, las coordenadas que Clef está indicando, nos guían hacia el planeta Venus —explicó Fuu.

–Es verdad. Desde ese sitio alguien está moviendo los hilos de esta batalla –dijo la pelirroja.

En un lugar muy lejano que se encontraba a miles de millones de años luz del planeta de Céfiro, exactamente en la vía láctea, en el planeta Venus, se encontraba un extraño castillo lúgubre en el cual estaban una mujer de aspecto hermoso, pero temible y un hombre quien parecía ser su guardia o mano derecha.

—Mi señora. ¿Usted cree que ese brujo infeliz sirva de algo? —Pregunto el guardia de la mujer.

—Así es Marduk, ese mago ya ha conseguido gran cantidad de almas y sangre para nuestro beneficio y su trabajo ha sido un éxito, así que en ese lugar todo va perfectamente bien, no habrá quien se interponga en su camino en ese planeta llamado Céfiro. Y por vía de ese brujo lograremos atacar por dos frentes al planeta Tierra.

La mujer sonrió mientras su guerrero comprendía los pasos de su reina. Algo que ella no sabía es que una ayuda más estaba por llegar a Céfiro.

De regreso en el planeta Céfiro. Clef estaba completamente enloquecido y corrompido. En ese momento ordeno a Lafarga y Ascot, exterminar a sus rivales y así comenzar la planeación de la invasión a la Tierra. Sus subordinados obedecieron, lo mismo que Caldina en el otro frente, el cual estaba muy lejos del castillo y comenzaron los tres comandantes de Clef su último ataque a los rebeldes, cuando…

— ¡Redención de la naturaleza! —Una voz femenina se escucho a los lejos en el lugar donde se libraba la batalla contra Caldina.

Dicha voz pronuncio una especia de invocación a la naturaleza y al momento de hacerlo un fuerte resplandor, relámpagos, tormentas y explosiones, cubrieron el lugar, exterminando a todo el ejército de Caldina, quedando viva únicamente ella.

— ¡No puede ser! ¿Quien hizo esto? Nunca antes alguien había podido con mi ejército, el cual era inmensamente grande y poderoso, no lo entiendo —dijo Caldina horrorizada ante la imagen de sus soldados muertos y destrozados por todas partes.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, y más aun para ser seducidos por el poder y la ambición. Pero en tu caso ya son dos veces y eso es algo que difícilmente se perdona.

Ante Caldina, Ferio y los soldados de éste, apareció ua mujer la cual vestía una armadura bastante estética en color verde que le cubría pecho y espalda, y portaba una falda mediana en ese mismo color. Sus pies estaban cubiertos con unas botas que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, y en su cabeza llevaba puesta una corona de hojas de roble. Su cabello era castaño y corto a la nuca con muchas capas; sus ojos tenían un hermoso color marrón claro. Su armadura de batalla traía incrustaciones de fina plata que formaban raíces de árbol en su atuendo, y en su espalda salieron de la nada unas alas en color verde esmeralda que la hacían lucir hermosa.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Pregunto Caldina atemorizada.

La mujer se presento con el nombre de Ekaterina, la guardiana de la divina naturaleza universal, dejando aún más asustada a Caldina, quien inconscientemente comenzó a sentir nervios y temor. Ferio y sus escasas tropas quedaron boquiabiertos ante la magnífica técnica que la misteriosa guerrera había usado en contra de las tropas de Caldina, y tampoco pudieron evitar impactarse con la belleza de semejante mujer, la cual tenía rasgos similares a Presea, como si viniera del mismo lugar que ella.

Por su parte Lafarga y Ascot estaban por acabar su misión, cuando de la nada, una luz igualmente misteriosa cegó a todos los presentes.

Clef no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, mientras tanto Hikaru soltó una carcajada que pudo escucharse en todo el lugar, la cual desconcertó a todos los presentes, amigos y enemigos.

— ¡Por fin llegan! —Dijo Hikaru sonriendo.

Dos siluetas se observaron a lo lejos, siluetas que no podían distinguirse claramente pero Hikaru no dejaba de sonreír provocando mucha incertidumbre en todos los ahí presentes.

 **N/A: Bien ya estamos en el séptimo capítulo lleno de acción, confusión y extrañezas como casi siempre. Apareció en escena uno de mis OC., favoritos. Estos OC., que pongo pertenecen a una historia original que he hecho, bastante alocada, pero a la cual le tengo mucho cariño y quise agregarlos a esta historia, al menos aunque sea un breve instante. Como siempre gracias a los que leen este fic., el cual espero sigan disfrutando tanto como yo.**

 **Si tienen dudas respecto a que más paso con Presea en la Tierra y porque fueron esos guerreros con ella o quiénes son, pueden leer mi fic. Sailor Moon Universe para mayor información o si no son fans de ese otro anime, pues sólo lean partes del capítulo 15 de dicho fic. Ahí viene un poco más de información respecto al viaje de Presea a la Tierra. Y si les agrada la lo poco que lean de ese fic, y gustan leerlo todo, se los agradeceré aún más. Ya saben, cualquier duda pregunten y les responderé.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

 **La Paz llega a Céfiro**

Fuu y Umi no comprendían porqué su amiga estaba tan feliz al mirar esas dos siluetas a lo lejos.

Clef logró distinguir a la distancia que una de esas siluetas era nada menos que Presea, pero la persona que la acompañaba era alguien desconocido para él.

— ¡Maldita Presea! ¿Por qué nos das la espalda? —Gritó un enfurecido Clef.

Presea lo miró y de inmediato se lanzó al ataque apoyando a Lantís y Autozam para combatir a los ejércitos de Lafarga.

— ¡Ven a mí poderoso Adelphos! —Exclamó Presea mirando al cielo.

— ¿Adelphos? ¡Eso es imposible! —Gritó con horror el mago emperador—. Ese Mashin sólo existía en las leyendas de Céfiro. ¿Cómo es posible que Presea haya invocado a tan poderoso y mítico ser?

Presea extendió su mano cerrando el puño y con su anillo, el cual le había otorgado su hermano, invocó a dicho Mashin. Adelphos inmediatamente apareció. Era enorme, de color oro y plata, con un par de alas en tono plateado y una enorme espada de luz en su mano derecha. De inmediato Presea lo abordó y sin pensárselo atacó a las bestias de Ascot y a los soldados de Lafarga.

— ¡Presea, eres increíble! –Gritaron Umi y Fuu.

—No pierdan el tiempo, mejor vayan al cuarto del pilar y busquen la forma de sacar a sus Mashin de ahí —ordenó la hermosa mujer.

Las guerreras mágicas obedecieron y de inmediato Hikaru trató de ingresar al castillo con la ayuda de la lanza pero le fue imposible puesto que Clef había bloqueado el poder de dicha lanza a causa de las pulseras mágicas que ingresaron a los guantes de las chicas. Las tres guerreras estaban desesperadas por no saber qué hacer. En eso, Hikaru, observó a lo lejos la silueta de Demian, él la miro y de su pantalón saco una pluma blanca, como si fuese de un ángel. Dicho acto dejó paralizada a Hikaru quien sólo observaba el acontecer de las cosas al igual que sus compañeras y enemigos sin saber que estaba tratando de hacer ese hombre.

Por su parte, Ekaterina ya había aniquilado a todo el ejército de Caldina y en ese momento tenía tomada del cuello a esta última, quien suplicaba a la misericordia de la hermosa peli castaña.

— ¿Suplicas misericordia después de que tú no lo tuviste con Teneos? —Cuestiono Ekaterina.

— ¿Teneos? –Exclamo Ferio.

—Muy bien Caldina, a causa de tu acto recibirás lo que mereces— dijo Katya.

Caldina suplicaba mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas sabiendo lo que le pasaría.

— ¡Expiación espiritual! —gritó Ekaterina.

Caldina cayó al suelo temblando mientras su cuerpo brillaba intensamente y una sombra negra salía poco a poco del mismo.

Ferio y sus hombres estaban aterrorizados ante semejante escena, a tal grado que pedían piedad para la mujer que yacía tendida en el suelo.

—Sus actos serán juzgados, y deberá ser castigada a causa de sus errores, no hay marcha atrás. Lo único que puedo hacer es limpiar su alma, pero su muerte es inminente.

Ekaterina con sus palabras dejó enmudecidos tanto a Ferio como a sus soldados, quienes comprendieron que nada se podía hacer por su otrora amiga y rival. El tiempo se consumió rápido y Caldina cayó muerta después del ataque de Ekaterina

—Es una lástima que haya acabado de esta manera —dijo Ferio—. Descansa en paz Caldina.

El peli verde levantó el cuerpo de aquella mujer mientras sus soldados cavaban en la tierra para sepultar a la fallecida al tiempo que observaban a Ekaterina con respeto y temor por el tremendo poder que había demostrado.

Acabado el acto fúnebre Ekaterina ordenó a Ferio llevar a sus hombres rumbo al castillo de Céfiro para dar apoyo a sus amigos. En ese instante dicha mujer desapareció.

En el castillo de Céfiro, Presea estaba derrotando a los rivales con su magnífico Mashin, Adelphos, mientras Clef observaba con gran ira al ver que sus hombres estaban siendo destruidos por una sola mujer.

Fuu y Umi trataban de ingresar al castillo, mientras Hikaru continuaba observando a Demian, quien dejó caer la pluma que había sacado de su pantalón. Hikaru comprendió el mensaje y sacó la lanza que tenía guardada en su pecho. Clef trató de impedir que dicha pluma y dicha lanza se unieran, pero el poder de ambas era tan grande que le fue imposible detener su unión y al combinarse la pluma con la lanza, el interior del castillo comenzó a temblar; mejor dicho, el cuarto del pilar comenzó a temblar y un brillo intenso se apodero de este. Lo mismo ocurrió en el exterior, pues una luz intensa cubrió todo Céfiro y cuando el destello dejo de brillar, Hikaru ya tenía una maravillosa y brillante espada llena de vida.

— ¡Imposible! Esa espada es… —Gritó Clef—. ¡Pero si Hikaru no quiso ser!…

—Por el poder del pilar de Céfiro, invoco a los Mashin, Ceres, Windam y Rayearth para que regresen a nosotras.

Hikaru se transformó de manera increíble en el pilar de Céfiro con su bella armadura roja e invoco a los tres Mashin, quienes de inmediato llegaron a escena y así por fin las tres guerreras mágicas recuperaron a sus amigos.

Todos los presentes (excepto Presea y Demian), se impactaron al descubrir que Hikaru nuevamente era elegida como pilar de Céfiro.

Las tres chicas se unieron a Presea en la batalla aplastando a sus rivales sin dificultad. Tanto Fuu como Umi estaban muy felices de saber que su amiga era de nueva cuenta el pilar de Céfiro y comenzaron a luchar juntas como en el pasado a lado de sus queridos Mashin quienes de inmediato les agradecieron el haberlos liberado de las garras de Clef.

— ¡Son unas malditas! ¡Y tú, estúpido hombre, morirás por haber interferido en mis planes! —Exclamó Clef enfurecido dirigiéndose a Demian—. Reina mía, deme su ayuda, le suplico me ayude a destruir a todos estos malditos y así lograr nuestros objetivos.

En un lugar de la vía láctea, exactamente en el planeta Venus, la reina que invocó Clef, se encontraba enfurecida y sin pensarlo dos veces envió a uno de sus demonios para apoyar al mago y así poder destruir a sus enemigos.

— ¡Nidhogg, dirígete de inmediato a Céfiro y destruye todo lo que esté a tu paso!

Un enorme espíritu, el cual formaba la silueta de un gran dragón, salió disparado de las entrañas del planeta Venus dirigiéndose con destino a Céfiro.

—Mi señora. ¿Por qué ha enviado a Nidhogg?—Preguntó Marduk.

—Nidhogg es muy poderoso y si se une a Clef, ambos exterminaran sin problemas a los céfirianos y a esos malditos terrestres que han interferido en mis planes.

Marduk aceptó la respuesta de su ama, aunque su actitud daba a entender que esa idea era muy precipitada.

Clef observó las alturas, y lo mismo hicieron todos los presentes, descubriendo que una enorme sombra se aproximaba a Céfiro. En ese momento Clef sonrió y agradeció a su reina por el gran apoyo.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Umi.

— ¡La hora está cerca amigas! ¡No duden nunca del poder del bien y jamás miren atrás! —exclamó Hikaru.

Demian permanecía levitando a lo lejos y observando la situación con mucha calma.

Clef se arrodillo mientras el espíritu de Nidhogg se apoderaba de él.

— ¡Por fin malditas guerreras mágicas! su final y el de todo Céfiro está cerca —gritó Clef enloquecido.

Después de varios minutos de gritos aterradores por parte del mago, éste último desapareció para darle cuerpo al enorme dragón de color oro el cual había poseído no sólo el cuerpo, sino también el alma y espíritu del cruel mago.

Inmediatamente Nidhogg convirtió a Ascot y Lafarga en demonios gigantes con enormes alas y poder inmenso para pelear en contra de Presea y las tres guerreras mágicas. Mientras tanto, los soldados y bestias de estos, aumentaban su poder increíblemente.

–Ataquen y destrúyanlo todo —ordenó Nidhogg.

Las guerreras mágicas observaron atónitas la transformación demoniaca de sus ex amigos y no daban crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo. Por lo cual, y muy a su pesar, comenzaron un ataque descomunal a los ejércitos de Clef.

— ¡Estúpidas guerreras mágicas! Sus ataques no son nada para nosotros —Exclamaban los demonios.

Efectivamente, los ataques de las cuatro guerreras mágicas dentro de las cuales estaba Presea, eran inútiles. Fue ahí que Hikaru ordenó a sus tres amigas unir a sus Mashin para despertar al poderoso Balder.

Las cuatro guerreras gritaron en voz alta la invocación de Balder dejando sorprendido a Nidhogg, quien nunca imagino que esas mujeres terrestres lograran despertar a dicho Mashin.

Al invocarlo, las cuatro guerreras se introdujeron dentro de éste, todas comandadas por Hikaru. Las personas de aquel mundo mágico se encontraban escondidas en sus hogares y los que estaban en las prisiones del imperio comenzaban a rebelarse, y pelear para escapar dando apoyo en la lucha a los defensores de Céfiro. Pero las fuerzas de Clef eran tan poderosas para los civiles comunes que muchos de ellos caían muertos antes de poder defenderse.

Sin embargo, gracias al apoyo del ejército de Ferio, poco a poco fueron ganando terreno.

Las guerreras mágicas, que estaban dentro de Balder, atacaron al demonio Lafarga, quien estaba peleando férreamente y a pesar de su esfuerzo por fin fue destruido por el poderoso y legendario Balder. Mientras tanto, Lantís, Geo y los pobladores de Céfiro, luchaban en contra de las tropas enemigas.

Nidhogg rugió enfurecido y atacó con gran poder a las guerreras causándoles un gran daño. 

Por su parte, el demonio Ascot, aplastaba a todos los que se cruzaban en su camino. En ese momento Ferio llegó a la batalla junto a la gran cantidad de nuevos soldados que en su camino se le unieron. De inmediato comenzaron a luchar apoyando a Lantís y así emparejar la batalla. Muchas muertes se miraban a diestra y siniestra, tanto del ejército de Clef; como de los defensores de Céfiro.

—Su fin está cerca Clef y Nidhogg —Gritó Hikaru con valentía.

—Antes de que eso pase las matare a todas —respondió el demonio—. ¡Rugido infernal!

Nidhogg lanzó un fuerte ataque que salió de su enorme hocico, escupiendo fuego, el cual derribo a Balder y a muchos soldados de ambos bandos dejándolos muertos.

— ¡Umi, Fuu, Presea! ¡Resistan por favor!, ¡no sucumban ante ese demonio que únicamente desea profanar y destruir a nuestro amado Céfiro así como a nuestra querida Tierra!

Al escuchar las palabras de su pilar, las guerreras se pusieron en pie recordando todo lo que habían vivido en el pasado y lo hermoso que era vivir en paz, y armonía dentro de ambos mundos. Sin pensarlo dos veces contraatacaron al demonio, concentrando toda su energía al máximo para así dar el último ataque, aunque en ello les fuera la vida.

—Maestro Demian, esas jóvenes están dispuestas a morir con tal de destruir el mal que amenaza el lugar que tanto aman.

Ekaterina apareció a lado del hermano de Presea, quien tomó su forma real, en la cual portaba un traje como los que usaba el zar "Pedro el Grande". Su presencia y poder eran verdaderamente notables.

—Así es querida Katya, su ímpetu e impulsividad más que racionalismo me recuerdan mucho a ti en tu juventud, pero veamos hasta donde llega esto —dijo un sonriente Demian.

Ekaterina se ruborizo al escuchar las palabras del que ella llamó maestro y se limitó a observar a la distancia.

— ¡Despídete de este mundo maldito demonio! –Exclamaron las cuatro guerreras—. ¡Despertar cósmico!

Las guerreras que estaban dentro de Balder, expulsaron un gran ataque; el cual cubrió de lumbre y relámpagos todo el campo de batalla, para después concentrar en la espada de Hikaru y del anillo de Presea un potente rayo que lanzaron hacia el enorme cuerpo de Clef-Nidhogg. Todo parecía estar consumado, pero, en eso, el demonio Ascot se interpuso y recibió todo el ataque cayendo muerto por proteger a su maestro. Las guerreras cayeron desfallecidas después de semejante ataque, mientras Clef-Nidhogg se burlaba de ellas preparando un ataque mortal y así destruir a sus enemigos.

— ¡Todos sus intentos fueron inútiles! y a causa de sus errores morirán sin duda—Exclamó Clef-Nidhogg—. ¡Eterna desolación!

El demonio lanzó un ataque impresionante que dejó inmóviles a todos los guerreros y horrorizo a las guerreras, quienes estaban de frente a él observando como un enorme hoyo negro se abría en la tierra, y de este salían lamentos desgarradores para después cubrir a Balder con una nube negra la cual destruía poco a poco las mentes y las almas de las guerreras. Ellas estaban observando el infierno con sus propios ojos. Mientras eso ocurría con ellas, Clef-Nidhogg las atacaba con poderosos golpes y hechizos sin que éstas pudiesen defenderse.

Al final de su ataque las chicas salieron disparadas de ese infierno mientras Balder desaparecía, lo mismo que los Mashin, dejando indefensas a las guerreras. Las tropas de Clef tomaron la delantera mientras Presea, Umi y Fuu yacían inconscientes en el suelo esperando ser aplastadas por aquel demonio.

Por su parte, Hikaru, con su armadura destrozada y con su cuerpo sangrante, intentaba invocar lo último de energía que le quedaba

— ¡No puedo dejar que te salgas con la tuya! ¡Como pilar de Céfiro mi deber es amar y resguardar la paz de este mundo, y así lo haré! —dijo Hikaru con voz baja y débil—. Espada sagrada de los jardines del Moscova, invoco a tu gran fuerza, o guardián del universo, que con tu fuerza nos escogiste para luchar la justicia. Yo te invoco espíritu sagrado del fuego celestial, ven a mí.

Al término de esas palabras, Hikaru cayó desplomada para más tarde levitar con sus ojos cerrados mientras su cuerpo brillaba intensamente. Clef-Nidhogg no esperaba que ella tuviera fuerza suficiente para invocar a su última carta y fue ahí que despertó cubierta de luz, y envuelta en un hermoso vestido blanco. Ella empuño su espada y gritó:

— ¡Espada del fuego divino, destruye a nuestro enemigo!

Clef-Nidhogg recibió un poderoso ataque de la espada sagrada de Hikaru, lo cual provocó que el demonio saliera del cuerpo de Clef cayendo agonizante mientras Nidhogg se encontraba volando frente a todos.

—Lo logramos amigas —dijo Hikaru antes de caer desfallecida.

Todos estaban celebrando la victoria obtenida, mientras Presea, Fuu y Umi, levantaban a su amiga quien poco a poco recuperaba la conciencia.

—Lo lograste Hikaru —exclamó Fuu.

Lo hicimos todos juntos amigas.

En ese momento una voz fuerte se escucho amenazando a todos los presentes.

—En vista de que este sujeto llamado Clef fue tan débil no me queda más que utilizar mi propio cuerpo en esta batalla.

Nidhogg poso su alma en la tierra y poco a poco un cuerpo se fue formando frente a todos los presentes. Era un ser de aspecto atractivo, cabello plateado y lacio, el cual le llegaba a los hombros, estatura media alta y un físico atlético. Él portaba una armadura plateada con vivos negros, bastante vistosa, y evidentemente su poder era impresionante. Sus ojos de color gris expresaban un odio inmenso hacia todos los presentes.

Tomó el cuerpo debilitado de Clef por el cuello y por ordenes mismas de su reina lo terminó de asesinar, haciéndolo explotar con una de sus técnicas sin poder decir una sola palabra.

Las guerreras quedaron impactadas al ver lo poderoso que era ese hombre. Aun así tomaron sus armas y atacaron al enemigo, pero esta vez fue inútil ya que Nidhogg las golpeó duramente sin que estas le opusieran resistencia.

— ¡Lo siento amigas, ya no tengo fuerzas para pelear! –dijo Hikaru sollozando.

—Nosotras tampoco podemos hacer más. Nuestros cuerpos están destrozados por la anterior batalla —respondieron sus compañeras.

El ejército de Céfiro trató de atacar a Nidhogg pero éste los aniquilo rápidamente y ordenó a los ejércitos de Clef atacar a los rebeldes. Ellos obedecieron y comenzaron un nuevo ataque mientras Nidhogg se encargaba de las guerreras mágicas.

Tras la muerte de Clef, Lantís había recuperado sus poderes y trató de atacar con toda su fuerza, pero fue inútil ya que Nidhogg lo derrotó fácilmente, lo mismo que a Ferio y Geo, quienes yacían en el suelo mientras sus tropas eran destrozadas poco a poco.

Nidhogg estaba dispuesto a acabar con todos y sus primeras víctimas serian las guerreras mágicas. Cuando estaba por decapitar a Hikaru, algo comenzó a suceder.

—Maestro Demian, ¿me permite acabar con esto de una vez por todas? –dijo Ekaterina.

—No mi querida Katya, yo mismo lo haré, pues lo que necesitaba ver ya lo observé y ahora lo importante es regresar a la Tierra pues Hikaru ha aceptado su deber y ya no volverá a huir, mi hermana despertó a su Mashin y los otros están ya con sus dueñas. Con Hikaru despierta al cien por ciento en nivel de pilar de Céfiro sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que controle ese gran poder, el cual será de mucha ayuda para la batalla que tendremos en la Tierra, y el apoyo que las senshis necesitan está por llegar. Así que el momento de terminar con esta absurda batalla en Céfiro ha llegado.

Demian apareció frente a Nidhogg y todos los presentes.

— Tú eres el que interferiste para darle todo ese poder a la guerrera del fuego, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Nidhogg—. Si gustas puedes unirte a nuestro ejército y así conquistar el universo.

— ¡Me has hecho reír! —Respondió Demian—. ¡Jamás me uniría a un ser tan despreciable como tú!, pero eso sí, te aseguro que hoy mismo estarás muerto y pagarás por tus crímenes.

Nidhogg sonrió mientras se tomaba del cabello para iniciar su ataque.

— ¡Todos ustedes, si desean vivir, retírense lo más lejos posible! —Gritó Ekaterina.

Hikaru ordenó a todo su pueblo y amigos retirarse rápidamente pero los ejércitos, ahora de Nidhogg, no dejaban escapar a nadie. Fue ahí que tanto el pilar de Céfiro, Fuu, Umi y Presea sacaron lo último que les quedaba de fuerzas para exterminar a gran parte de las tropas de Nidhogg. Después de eso, Presea tomó a Lantís y lo ayudó a caminar, sabiendo que éste estaba debilitado; lo mismo hizo Fuu con Ferio, mientras Umi levantaba a Geo para llevarlos lejos de ese lugar.

Por su parte las tropas de Lantís y Ferio rápidamente se retiraban mientras Hikaru se quedaba en ese lugar, indicando que ella pondría una barrera protectora para darle tiempo a todos de escapar. Sin embargo, Nidhogg era más fuerte y trató de evitar la huida de todos. Sin embargo, le fue imposible, pues Demian le impedía el paso a toda costa.

Al observar Hikaru que todos estaban a salvo, desapareció su barrera quedando ella muy debilitada por tanto esfuerzo. Demian ordenó a Ekaterina llevar a la pelirroja con los demás, algo a lo que Hikaru se oponía, pues ella deseaba pelear a lado de Demian. No obstante, eso fue inútil ya que Ekaterina de inmediato la tomó entre sus brazos y se transportaron con las demás personas dejando solos a Demian y Nidhogg.

— ¿Crees derrotarme tan fácilmente? —Preguntó Nidhogg.

Demian no respondió y comenzó a concentrar mucha energía en sus manos, provocando con eso un gran temblor en todo Céfiro y un poder bastante grande comenzó a sentirse en todo el lugar. A lo lejos, los habitantes de ese mundo y las guerreras mágicas, sintieron esa gran presión, la cual se elevaba más y más a cada instante.

Hikaru estaba preocupada por Demian, pero Ekaterina le dijo que no había porque temer, que él jamás la dejaría sola, algo que Hikaru no comprendió, pero extrañamente la hizo sentir feliz.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes y porque nos ayudan? —Preguntó Ferio.

—Todo eso se sabrá a su debido tiempo, por ahora únicamente deben preocúpense por restaurar Céfiro y procurar no ser tan ingenuos como lo fueron dejándose engañar por Clef. Ahora ya tienen a su pilar, aunque deberán estar un tiempo más sin ella por razones de fuerza mayor, pero, después regresará y permanecerá con ustedes para siempre.

Hikaru no supo que decir ante las palabras de Ekaterina y sólo asintió.

— ¡Eterna desolación! —Exclamo Nidhogg.

— ¡No cabe duda que el que imbécil nace, imbécil morirá! —Se burló Demian—. Ese ataque es tan patético. Creo que es mejor para ti morir en este momento, ¡Tormenta sibe!…

Demian detuvo su ataque, pues una persona más había llegado a dicho mundo.

—No lo hagas mi señor.

Una mujer de cabello rubio apareció en el lugar de la batalla.

—Este ser no es digno de tu poder, permíteme que yo lo extermine por favor —dijo la hermosa rubia.

—Muy bien querida emperatriz de Venus, destrózalo rápidamente.

—No será tan fácil para ustedes —dijo Nidhogg.

— ¡Ya estoy harta de esa maldita bruja y de todos sus secuaces! ¡Muere maldito engendro! –gritó la llamada emperatriz de Venus.

Dicha mujer comenzó a levitar con los ojos completamente en blanco y así inicio una transformación increíble en la cual una luz intensa en color dorado empezó a emanar de ella al tiempo que unas ropas de guerrera bastante extrañas se incrustaron en el cuerpo de aquella mujer. Ella era muy fina, estética, hermosa, y elegante. Portaba una corona de laurel hecha de oro como los antiguos dioses griegos y su poder era inmenso. Nidhogg, al ver la apariencia de tan notable guerrera, recordó quien era y trató de escapar como un cobarde.

— ¡Muere, maldito cobarde! ¡Revolución galáctica de Venus!

La misteriosa guerrera, quien estaba regida bajo la protección del planeta Venus, utilizó un ataque impresionante pues de sus manos salía una enorme bola de energía que simulaba ser el planeta Venus, pero con una gran fuerza explosiva y nuclear. Al momento de tocar el cuerpo del guerrero demoniaco, éste se desintegró por la fuerza devastadora del ataque, dando fin a tan temible demonio y finalizando esa gran batalla dentro de aquel mundo mágico. Tanto Hikaru como sus amigos quedaron asombrados ante semejante poder.

—Excelente trabajo emperatriz. Me alegra que hayas venido, pero recuerda que la verdadera batalla apenas está por llegar.

—Lo sé Demian, la hora a llegado y el momento en que he de conocer a las guerreras mágicas se ha cumplido —concluyó la guerrera a quien sólo se le conocía como la emperatriz o Venus.

Demian y la poderosa mujer se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban los demás. Al llegar a ese sitio, él presentó a Venus con las guerreras mágicas.

—Guerreras mágicas, esta mujer es la emperatriz original del planeta Venus—dijo Demian.

—Lo sé, ella es un ser extremadamente poderoso —habló Hikaru.

—Así es. Como bien sabes, por todo lo que te relate en la Tierra, ella es una de las guerreras protectoras de nuestro planeta. Sé que es irónico al ser la emperatriz de Venus, pero tras la llegada de la reina ilegitima, la verdadera emperatriz fue desterrada y al llegar a nuestro planeta ella juró defenderlo cada que fuera necesario. Pero eso no es lo importante, por ahora al menos, pues la batalla real comenzara en la vía láctea. Aunque eso será más adelante, pues en este momento una cruel guerra iniciara en la Tierra y es necesario que las guerreras mágicas se dirijan a ese lugar ya que su ayuda es imprescindible.

Al término de sus palabras las tres guerreras mágicas no lo dudaron dos veces y aceptaron dicha misión.

—Es un placer conocerte emperatriz de Venus —dijo Hikaru mientras estrechaba la mano de aquella mujer.

—Lo mismo digo Hikaru Shidou, pilar y princesa de Céfiro. Yo sé hasta qué grado llega tu poder, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que lo controles por completo.

Después de ese saludo tan cordial, la emperatriz de Venus saludo a Umi y Fuu quienes quedaron asombradas al conocer a la persona que derrotó con gran facilidad a ese demonio, y que por palabras propias de Demian, ella y sus compañeras vendrían siendo sus superiores por diferencia de edad y poder, aunque eso no estaba realmente comprobado.

En ese momento se dispusieron a partir rumbo a la Tierra dejando por fin al planeta Céfiro libre de toda maldad y viviendo en franca paz; lo cual no garantizaba que fuera para siempre ya que esa paz dependía de lo que en la Tierra y en la misma vía láctea sucediera.

Antes de partir, Demian, quien desde ese momento dejó su identidad falsa de Johan, la cual usaba por razones de seguridad, tomó su verdadera apariencia como el emperador y verdadero guerrero legendario del Moscova. Éste le ordenó a Ekaterina, y le pidió a su hermana Presea, estar al tanto del planeta Céfiro mientras su pilar volvía para gobernarlos. Ellas aceptaron sin dudarlo y así ocurrió pues las guerreras mágicas, Venus y el guerrero legendario del Moscova se retiraron rumbo al planeta Tierra dejando una paz momentánea en Céfiro.

 **N/A: Bien, se terminó este capítulo y si pensaban que con la derrota de Clef y su sequito de villanos esto se acabaría, pues no fue así. Todavía hay cosas por descubrir y con esa breve, muy breve referencia a senshis o Venus, ya saben de quienes hablo y repito nuevamente que más adelante en otro fic haré un crossover entre: Guerreras Magicas y Sailor Moon y Saint Seiya, ya completo. Será una continuación directa de este fic., así pues espero les guste la idea.**

 **Saludos a todos los lectores(as) gracias por leerme, espero sea de su agrado este capítulo.**

 **Nidhogg** **, en la** **mitología nórdica** **, es un** **dragón** **que vive en el** **Niflheim** **donde crece una** **de las raíces del árbol** **Yggdrasil** **, la cual roe sin cesar hasta que venga el** **Ragnarök** **y todo se destruya. Luego de la regeneración, Nidhogg atormentará las almas humanas que hayan quedado en el Niflheim.**

 **Mientras éste vive en las raíces de Yggdrasil,** **Ratatösk** **corre de arriba para abajo llevando los cotilleos entre el águila sin nombre y el halcón** **Veðrfölnir** **, ambos en la cima de Yggdrasil, hacia Nidhogg, esperando causar trifulcas entre ellos.**

 **Balder**

 **En el marco de la** **mitología nórdica** **y** **germana** **,** **Balder** **es un dios y el segundo hijo de** **Odín** **.**

 **Esos son en resumen los datos de los nombres del demonio que ataco Céfiro y del Mashin supremo formado por las guerreras mágicas y Presea.**

 **Por su parte Adelphos el Mashin de Presea es un nombre griego y significa hermano.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

 **El renacimiento de Céfiro el legado que vivirá eternamente**

Presea levantó a Lantís, quien yacía herido en el suelo a causa de los fuertes ataques de Lafarga. Por su parte, Ekaterina, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Clef; mientras Ferio y los demás observaban atónitos.

— ¡Que las almas de los caídos se pongan en pie y regresen a sus cuerpos! —exclamó con gran voz la hermosa peli castaña.

En ese momento, de los cielos, comenzaron a caer cuatro luces blancas y brillantes; una de esas luces se introdujo en el cuerpo del difunto Clef, dejando perplejos a los presentes dado que lo siguiente en mirar fue como el hechicero se ponía en pie poco a poco.

—Así que la hora de despertar de ese hechizo maligno llegó —dijo Presea.

Los guerreros de Céfiro, en los cuales se encontraban: Lantís, Ferio y sus tropas, quienes quedaron asombrados al mirar como Clef se reincorporaba y recuperaba su vida una vez más.

— ¡Esto jamás en mi vida lo había visto! —exclamó un sorprendido Geo.

— ¿Quién es esta mujer que tiene el poder de despertar a los muertos? —Profirió Ferio.

En ese momento Clef observó a todos en su entorno.

— ¿Qué ocurre en este lugar? —Preguntó desconcertado.

— ¡Maldito! ¡No te hagas el desentendido! —Gritó un furioso Ferio.

—No te comprendo amigo. ¿Por qué me hablas de ese modo? —Preguntó Clef.

Ekaterina tranquilizó al peli verde mientras los demás se quedaban serios esperando alguna explicación al respecto.

—En este momento recordarás todo lo sucedido mago Clef, y te aseguro que ese será tu justo castigo a causa de tus debilidades pero nada más, pues tú no eras libre de tus actos, al igual que tus seguidores.

Después de decirle esas palabras a Clef, Ekaterina lo tomó de su cabeza y de inmediato éste comenzó a recordar todo lo sucedido.

— ¡No es posible, ahora lo recuerdo todo! —Expresó el hechicero—. ¡Cómo pude hacer todas esas atrocidades a mis propios amigos!

—No es tiempo de estar pensando en eso, pues el fin de que hayan vuelto a la vida es por una razón más importante —dijo Katya—. Esa razón es la de mantener unido este mundo hasta que su pilar regrese, eso si es que no muere en su lucha en contra de los seres que controlaron a Clef.

—Ya comprendo, es por esa razón que regresamos a la vida. Con gusto aceptó ese mandato, aunque sé bien que ni con eso borraré de la mente de los habitantes de Céfiro lo que mi debilidad les provocó.

—Ustedes hablan como si Clef no hubiese sido el único en volver a la vida —dijo Ferio.

—Eso es porque nosotros también hemos regresado.

Tres voces conocidas se escucharon a los lejos, eran nada menos que Caldina, Lafarga y Ascot, quienes se aproximaban al lugar donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

— ¡Es increíble! —Grito Ferio—. ¿Cómo es que todos ustedes están aquí si yo los vi caer muertos? ¡Incluso sepultamos a Caldina!

—El poder de esa mujer llamada Ekaterina nos regresó el espíritu de vida. Es por ello que estamos de vuelta —respondió Caldina—. Y gracias a ello de igual forma alguien más regresó conmigo, alguien a quien cruelmente asesine y a causa de eso deje a una mujer sin su esposo y a un hijo sin su padre. Teneos ha vuelto a la vida y ahora está con su familia nuevamente.

—Ya comprendo, es bueno saber eso –expresó Lantís.

Ekaterina explicó a los presente todas las razones por las cuales Clef y los otros habían sido poseídos. En el caso de Caldina, Ascot y Lafarga era fácil de entender, pues estos en el pasado habían sido tentados por el mal de manera indirecta y eso facilitó su control. Pero cuando Ekaterina estaba por explicar por qué Clef había sucumbido ante el mal, éste último la interrumpió para el mismo explicar sus razones.

—Déjame hablar Ekaterina, yo mismo deseo exponer mi caso —dijo el mago—. Todo comenzó dos años atrás, tras la última vez que las guerreras mágicas pisaron Céfiro, antes de enterarse de que Lantís y Presea supuestamente eran pareja y decidieran no volver a este mundo para evitarle un dolor mayor a la propia Hikaru.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Dos años atrás:_

 _En el planeta Céfiro reinaba la paz después de que Hikaru decidiese declinar su nombramiento como pilar y otorgarle a los habitantes de ese mundo su propia autonomía para que no dependieran más de una princesa, sino de ellos mismos._

 _En esa época, tanto Fuu, así como Umi, le habían expresado a Clef su decisión de no regresar jamás a Céfiro, a causa de lo que ellas habían visto como unión entre Lantís y Presea, pues dentro de sus propios pensamientos dedujeron que Hikaru se sentiría fatal al ver constantemente como el hombre al cual ella amaba ahora era de otra, y por dicha razón decidieron no volver. Ciertamente actuando de una forma egoísta, dado que jamás tomaron en cuenta la decisión de la propia Hikaru, pero así sucedió. Clef las miró fijamente como deseando decirles algo más, pero optó por callar pensando que eso sería lo mejor para todos._

— _¿Entonces ustedes se sacrificaran por el bien de su amiga? —Preguntó Clef, en tono serio._

— _Así es, yo ya hable con Ferio y a pesar de lo duro que es esto, él comprendió —expuso Fuu._

— _Y nosotras sentimos que era hora de sacrificarnos; ya que Hikaru siempre pensó en nuestro bien, y en Céfiro, antes que en sí misma. Por esa razón pensamos que ya era hora de regresarle un poco de paz así que por eso lo decidimos —concluyó Umi._

— _Ya comprendo. Hagan lo que crean prudente, pero el actuar a espaldas de sus amigos sin consultarles de sus actos cuando de estos depende parte de la vida de ellos es algo que muchas veces trae consecuencias graves, pero que sea lo que su corazón les dicte, esperando no ocasione algo funesto en un futuro, pues las cosas muchas veces no son lo que aparentan —profirió el mago._

 _Las chicas desaparecieron sin regresar a Céfiro por un tiempo indeterminado. Pasaron así dos meses en los cuales extrañamente ese mundo comenzó a desintegrarse y dividirse, pues sus habitantes tenían ideas diversas y desiguales, unas de otras. Clef comenzó a darse cuenta que la decisión de Hikaru al otorgarle a los habitantes de Céfiro una autonomía absoluta no era tan buena como en un inicio parecía; ya que había un descontrol tremendo en ese mundo. Todos querían implantar sus ideas y en pocas palabras existía una anarquía sin sentido, pues no había una mente lo suficientemente culta y brillante que dirigiera a todo ese mundo. En pocas palabras, no existía ya un pilar, y eso comenzó a desesperar al propio Clef, quien no sabía qué hacer al respecto.  
_

― _¡Maldición, por qué demonios teníamos que hacer esa última prueba a Hikaru! ―pensó Clef―. Si tan sólo la última ley que nuestra antigua princesa, Neva, impuso antes de morir no fuera tan extraña, todo habría sido más fácil. ¿Cómo explicarle a las guerreras y a sus seres amados que la ley conocida únicamente por los altos mandos, que hemos estado siempre a lado de los pilares; dictara que en caso de por fin encontrar un pilar, el cual pudiese tener tanto la potestad de gobernar Céfiro, así como de corresponder a su ser amado sin la necesidad de elegir entre uno u otro, como paso con Zagato y Emeraude, debía pasar una prueba más? Esa prueba ahora sería en el aspecto interno, ser probada sintiendo el dolor de creer que el ser al que ama ya no le corresponde y con base en eso, si superaba dicha prueba final, sería un pilar absoluto, dominando todo el poder que se le otorgaría. Las jóvenes guerreras no pueden saberlo, pues todo debe darse conforme está escrito en nuestra profecía. Tal parece que nuestra querida Neva sabía todo lo que pasaría con Emeraude y ahora con Hikaru; al grado de dejar bien marcada esa ley que extrañamente ordenó únicamente que Zagato, Lantis, Presea, Sierra y yo lo supiéramos y cuando todo ocurriese hiciéremos lo necesario para dejar que esta se cumpliera.  
En aquel entonces no entendía bien todo eso, ni tampoco los ahí presentes, pero tal parece que Neva, como buen oráculo que fue, sabía lo que estaba por venir y ahora que esas jovencitas me han expuesto todo eso, no me queda más que acatar esa ley. Presea, es decir, Sierra, y Lantis, muy a su pesar y con todo el dolor de su corazón, se han hecho pasar como esposos o pareja para ser vistos por dos de las guerreras y con esto posiblemente pasará el tiempo que Neva predijo para que ellas regresen y hagan que Hikaru vea toda esa farsa y así comprobar si como pilar puede controlar su poder y manejarlo sin problema a pesar de sentirse traicionada y engañada por el hombre que ama. De verdad tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar._

 _Tras pensar en todo eso, aquella misma noche, Clef se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación y de la nada una voz femenina comenzó a hablarle._

— _Hechicero, hechicero, despierta. Tu mundo se irá a los abismos de la muerte si no haces algo para salvarlo. Debes tomar el control de tu pueblo y mantener el orden o de lo contrario todo lo que por tantos siglos han luchado en tu tierra no habrá servido de nada. Míralos ahora, están como ganado sin pastor, regados por todo su mundo mientras tú estás aquí sin hacer nada, y tu pilar decidió escapar de su destino y obligación por un acto de egoísmo puro._

— _¿Quién eres tú?—Preguntó Clef._

— _Mi nombre es Astarté, reina de Venus, y mi intención es ayudarte a reorganizar este mundo._

— _Jamás en mi vida había escuchado ese nombre. ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti, si ni siquiera te conozco?_

— _Lo repetiré una vez más. ¿Deseas que tu mundo sea reorganizado y viva nuevamente en paz? –Preguntó la mujer._

— _Si lo deseo, pero tu aura no me expresa confianza; y no deseo recibir nada tuyo —terminó el mago._

— _Muy bien, eres más inteligente de lo que pensaba y por ello tendré que usar la fuerza contigo ¡POSESIÓN ESPIRITUAL!_

 _Ante los ojos de Clef apareció un espíritu femenino de aspecto temible, pero a la vez hermoso; dicho espíritu invocó a varios seres malignos para que poseyeran el alma del mago con toda su fuerza, algo que sin problema lograron._

 _En ese momento llegaron a la alcoba de Clef tanto Caldina, Lafarga así como Ascot, pues estaban haciendo una ronda dentro del castillo y escucharon a lo lejos la voz de Clef, quien dialogaba con alguien más. Eso les pareció muy sospechoso y por dicha razón se adentraron en su habitación._

 _Al entrar observaron la escena, y en ese momento, Clef les ordenó salir de su alcoba pues quería protegerlos, mas fue imposible que huyeran ya que tres de esos demonios observaron dentro de los corazones de éstos y descubrieron que hacía no mucho tiempo tanto Caldina, Ascot como Lafarga, directa o indirectamente, habían sido tentados por el mal a base de engaños y por esa razón decidieron poseer sus almas y sus cuerpos y así sucedió._

 _Al observar eso, Clef se distrajo en demasía y su escudo protector, el cual se estaba debilitando a causa de la fuerza de dichos espíritus malignos, se destruyó por completo y no pudo evitar que estos poseyeran su alma y cuerpo el cual creció de forma increíble dejando atrás el diminuto físico del mago, cambiando por completo a uno alto, delgado y bien parecido. Convirtiéndose en un ser con espíritu maligno mientras la mujer soltaba una carcajada escalofriante ante el éxito obtenido._

— _Muy bien Clef, desde hoy tú y estas tres personas me juraran lealtad, en el momento en el cual se solicite su ayuda la darán sin objeción y, más aún, cuando esas tres niñas regresen e intenten acabar con mis planes._

— _Sí, mi señora, no se preocupe por eso —dijeron los cuatro posesos al unisonó._

— _Perfecto, tu deber ahora será el de controlar todo Céfiro en mi nombre, esclavizaras a todo aquel que se niegue a entregar su vida, alma y cuerpo, y esas personas deberán morir sin falta. Lo mismo para todo aquel que se rebele ante ustedes; pues el rebelárseles a ustedes es como rebelarse ante mí, así que no tengan piedad alguna. Maten a quien deban matar, esclavicen a quien deban esclavizar y lo principal, controlen todo este mundo y que sus habitantes griten de viva voz que entregan su alma para honrar a la reina Astarté. ¿Quedó claro?, quiero muchas almas y sangre derramada._

 _Al término de sus palabras el espíritu de Astarté desapareció dejando controlados tanto a Clef como a los otros tres que ahí se encontraban._

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

—Esa fue la razón por la cual fuimos controlados por aquella extraña mujer y como bien escucharon, Lantis y Presea no tienen nada que ver en el aspecto amoroso. Sólo fueron parte de la última voluntad de nuestra amada reina Neva y tal parece que sirvió de mucho, pues el poder, intelecto y fuerza que ahora posee Hikaru, en verdad me dejó impresionado. Fuera de eso debo decir que lo que hicimos es algo de lo cual no estamos orgullosos pues demostramos debilidad ante ese enemigo. El resto de la historia ustedes ya la saben, y gracias a ese suceso descubrimos que definitivamente nosotros no estamos listos para vivir sin un pilar; pues es muy necesario un orden adecuado como el que nuestra querida Neva nos enseñó. Ese tipo de gobierno que ella implantó en nuestro mundo era perfecto, pues vivíamos felices y plenos. Con un líder como ese podremos acabar con toda esta anarquía que aún reina en Céfiro y yo estoy seguro que sólo Hikaru, nuestra emperatriz y pilar supremo, ahora que superó la prueba final que les comente, puede lograrlo, ya que ella está siendo adiestrada por una persona de esa tierra; y esa persona es el hermano de Presea, del cual seguramente Neva ya sabía, pues uno de los grandes poderes de ella era el de predecir lo que ocurriría en el futuro, como todo un oráculo —concluyó Clef.

Todos quedaron estupefactos ante la revelación de Clef, exceptuando a Ekaterina y a la misma Presea, quienes ya sabían todo eso.

–Ahora comprendo el cambio tan radical que tuvieron –expresó Lantís.

–Como dijo Clef, a pesar de haber sido controlados contra su voluntad las cosas ya están hechas y nada cambia lo sucedido, mas ahora la única forma de redimirse será peleando juntos, protegiendo nuestro amado Céfiro hasta que, Hikaru, nuestro pilar supremo, regresé con nosotros –concluyó Ferio.

Después de todas las explicaciones, tanto Ekaterina como Presea decidieron encargarse del control de Céfiro hasta que Hikaru regresare de su misión, siempre y cuando ésta no muriera en su intento.

Pasaron algunas horas dentro de las cuales todos los prisioneros inocentes fueron puestos en libertad de aquellos campos de trabajo forzado, y por orden de la propia Ekaterina, dichos campos no fueron destruidos, todo lo contrario, se quedaron intactos para, de ser necesario, utilizarlos de nueva forma en contra de los anarquistas y de todo tipo de criminales que tratasen de desestabilizar el nuevo orden de Céfiro, pues por palabras del mismo Demian, no habría un orden absoluto sin un control absoluto. Otra razón por la cual fueron dejados los campos fue para que los habitantes de Céfiro jamás olvidaran lo que por causa de su dependencia y debilidad habían provocado.

En ese instante que todos los céfirianos fueron liberados, al menos los que eran inocentes, no anarquistas, rebeldes o de pensamientos insanos dentro de ese mundo. Tiempo después, Ekaterina y los demás regresaron al castillo de Céfiro.

Ya en dicho castillo esto aconteció.

– _Demian, Demian, ya está reestructurándose la paz en Céfiro pero ahora lo que sigue es definir el tipo de gobierno que se implantara en este mundo para así evitar que les ocurra lo mismo que en el pasado._

Ekaterina se comunicó telepáticamente con aquel hombre misterioso.

– _Querida Katya, en estos momentos estamos viajando entre millones de galaxias tratando de llegar al planeta Tierra lo más rápido posible. Sabes que será una situación aún más compleja al llegar a nuestro planeta así que desde este momento por órdenes mías y de la misma Hikaru; te otorgamos absoluto control de ese mundo, pidiéndote de antemano que implantes un gobierno justo, equitativo, inteligente, duro, estricto, con cultura, educación, arte y sobre todo lleno de igualdad, justicia y amor. No con esto queremos decir que seas flexible, no, pues muchas personas tristemente no entienden de ese modo y si alguien quiere descontrolar ese mundo sabes que hacer, no lo dudes. Tanto Hikaru como yo mismo deseamos un gobierno justo; pero con buen orden sin que nadie ose desestabilizarlo. Eso deseamos para Céfiro y no lo olvides, se justa como sólo tú sabes serlo, al menos hasta que Hikaru pueda regresar a gobernar a su pueblo y si no es posible que ella regresé tú encaminaras a Presea para que tome su lugar._

En ese momento la comunicación entre ambos se cortó pero Ekaterina comprendió a la perfección las palabras de su maestro. Presea fue informada de las ordenes que había recibido Ekaterina, menos la de en caso de que Hikaru muriera Presea se convertiría en la nueva líder, y ésta a su vez le informó detalladamente de todo eso tanto a Lantís, Ferio, como al mismo Clef, quienes no comprendían a bien de que se trataba pero accedieron a todo sin ninguna objeción.

–En este momento deseo que traigan a los más cultos, inteligentes y sabios de Céfiro –ordenó Ekaterina–. Después de eso necesito saber toda la forma de subsistir de su mundo y de cómo están repartidas las tierras entre sus habitantes.

Presea obedeció al instante y junto con Lantís se encargaron de llevar todos los reportes de cada una de las ciudades y pueblos de Céfiro, mientras, Clef, Ferio y Caldina, reunían a todos los sabios de Céfiro. Horas más tarde todo lo que Ekaterina había pedido se cumplió y comenzó a revisar cada detalle de ese planeta.

–Ya comprendo, este mundo tiene muchas bases sólidas respecto a unidad y fuerza espiritual en su perfecta armonía –expresó Ekaterina–. Es por eso que esa reina maldita quiso apoderarse de la inocencia e ingenuidad de este pueblo, pues sólo unos pocos tienen la capacidad de leer y escribir o de conocer algún tipo de arte; ya que vivían únicamente para trabajar y pensar en lo que su pilar les otorgaría dejándole el trabajo difícil a dicho gobernante mientras ellos tenían vidas cómodas y simples dentro de este vasto mundo. Eso es tremendamente malo pues por esa razón pueden ser fácilmente conquistados o engañados como ya les ocurrió. Si bien Clef es inteligente, sólo lo es dentro de este mundo, y eso y nada es lo mismo pues todo un pueblo entero es incapaz de valerse por sí mismo; son un pueblo extremadamente dependiente y eso acabará desde hoy.

Clef observó con detenimiento todos los movimientos de Ekaterina y escuchó uno a uno cada punto que ésta daba, comprendiendo que el simple hecho de ser hechicero y maestro de todos los guerreros y magos de Céfiro no lo hacia una persona realmente inteligente ni mucho menos sabía. Es por eso que comenzó a aprender cada detalle de todo lo que Ekaterina le explicaba.

La guardiana de la naturaleza recibió a todos los sabios de Céfiro; dándose cuenta que todos ellos no eran más que personas con un conocimiento nulo de la realidad y comprendió que el trabajo al cual había sido enviada sería más complejo de lo esperado.

–Bien señores, desde este momento ustedes quedan destituidos de sus cargos al mando de la educación en Céfiro y tomaran labores acordes a sus limitadas capacidades, siendo incorporados a lo que ameriten sus talentos –profirió Ekaterina.

Lantís y los otros, que ahí observaban, comenzaban a darse cuenta de lo que esa mujer trataba de hacer y siguieron mirando mientras los supuestos sabios eran retirados del lugar denotando gran enfado al saber que desde ese día ya no volverían a cobrar sus honorarios, que ciertamente eran muy elevados, por el simple hecho de sentirse superiores intelectualmente a los ciudadanos de ese mundo.

– ¡Jamás había pasado eso antes! ¡Nosotros somos la inteligencia de Céfiro y sin nuestras enseñanzas todos los habitantes estarán perdidos! –Gritó con enfado uno de los hombres.

– ¡Nosotros somos respetados por el pueblo y si hablamos, ellos se levantaran en armas y nos liberaran! ¡Y no sólo eso, pues nosotros podemos conseguir apoyo de los planetas vecinos para evitar esta injusticia! ¡Nuestros privilegios de señores deben ser respetados! –Expresó otro de los hombres encargados de la educación en Céfiro

– ¡Tú, que ni siquiera eres de Céfiro, vienes aquí y ordenas que hacer! ¡Eso no debe permitirlo el amo Clef quien fue el que nos otorgó todo ese poder y privilegios! –Dijo otro de los hombres.

–Siendo así dime, ¿qué hago con ellos Clef? –Preguntó Ekaterina con un poco de ironía.

–Lo que mejor le parezca señora –respondió el mago.

–Siendo así, Lafarga, lleva a estos hombres a prisión a un lugar en donde nadie sepa de ellos y en donde conozcan el verdadero esfuerzo y sepan que es realmente la pobreza, no sólo física, sino moral e intelectual; llévatelos de aquí. Que siempre tengan algo que comer justo a su necesidad y nada más, pero desde ya te digo, que ellos deben estar alejados de todo el pueblo y si alguna vez por cualquier situación uno solo de ellos llega a huir, acaba con la basura y extermínalo, pues personas como esas deben permanecer alejados de todo ser vivo ya que su simple presencia contamina a todo lo que tocan.

Clef, Ferio, Lantís, Ascot, Caldina y Lafarga quedaron impresionados ante la soltura, decisión y seguridad que emanaba de Ekaterina. Éste último obedeció y se llevó a esos hombres, quienes eran alrededor de diez, para encerrarlos en la prisión más lejana de Céfiro, la cual fue sellada por un poder mágico que el mismo Clef puso y era imposible escapar de ella, sólo un par de soldados se encargarían de alimentarlos en cuanto los prisioneros terminaran sus labores en un campo en el cual tenían que cosechar y trabajar duramente para ganarse su alimentación.

–Si alguien más está en desacuerdo con las decisiones tomadas puede expresar su parecer –dijo Katya–. Bien…, observo que nadie objeta, siendo así comenzare por darle indicaciones a cada uno de ustedes.

Todos los ahí reunidos escucharon lo que Ekaterina comenzaría a decir.

–Presea, tú eres una artesana, y no sólo eso, ya eres una guerrera mágica y además eres la hermana de mi maestro Demian, tu cultura y conocimientos son impresionantes puesto que aprendiste la cultura de nuestra tierra y la propia cultura de Céfiro así que tú serás la encargada de la educación, cultura y el arte en Céfiro.

Lantís, tú te encargaras de perfeccionar al ejército de Céfiro y harás de éste uno de los mejores en la historia; con tus habilidades de hechicero-espadachín eres el más capaz para adiestrar a todos los soldados y convertirte en su máximo general. Me gustaría que alguien de mi planeta con conocimiento militar terrestre estuviera con nosotros para enseñarles ese tipo de cosas. Yo sé de eso y mucho, pero mi deber es otro y por ende no puedo interrumpir mi labor sólo por enseñarles el estilo militar de mi tierra. En fin… posiblemente en algún momento eso pueda solucionarse, pero por ahora lo dejaremos únicamente con las enseñanzas de Lantis.

Caldina, tú te encargarás de la administración de los bienes de la gente y del planeta mismo pues con tus habilidades en el comercio conoces perfectamente los movimientos de la gente que engaña y trata de perjudicar al pueblo robándole.

Ascot, tu adiestraras a los niños y niñas de Céfiro para que cada uno sepa usar magia y hechizos; para que sepan defenderse y sean de ayuda en momentos de crisis pues en tiempos difíciles, sumamente difíciles, la defensa del planeta no dependerá solamente de su ejército, sino de todos ustedes. Eso lo aprendí muy bien en mi país. Con tu habilidad para controlar bestias y hechizos eres la persona perfecta para ese rol.

Ferio, desde hoy tu deber será conseguir que los planetas vecinos sean aliados incondicionales, serás un diplomático o mejor dicho, canciller y tu primer encargo ha de ser el de lograr que el planeta Fharem sea un aliado incondicional, lo mismo que el planeta Chizeta. Es de suma importancia que estos dos planetas estén siempre de nuestra parte.

Lafarga será el comandante de las tropas que estarán al mando de Lantís.

Por último, Clef, tú te encargaras de la administración absoluta de Céfiro. Fungiendo lo que en nuestro mundo sería el rol de Ministro de países; en este caso serás Ministro de Céfiro, siempre un escalón abajo del pilar, en este caso de Hikaru, manteniendo en orden la documentación y también la salud de este planeta pues sé que tienes la habilidad de curar a las personas, bonita cualidad sin duda alguna ―dijo Katya con gran sonrisa―, además, serás el encargado de observar que todo lo dictado este día se cumpla al pie de la letra.

Todos escucharon atentamente aceptando cada uno su obligación y desde ese momento Céfiro comenzaba una nueva reestructuración y orden de gobierno.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por otra parte dentro de un infinito universo, los cuerpos de Hikaru, Fuu, Umi, Demian y Minako, viajaban a una velocidad súper lumínica, es decir, más allá de la velocidad de la luz. Ellos viajaban entre todas las enormes galaxias de nuestro universo. Poco a poco fueron acercándose a la vía láctea que era la galaxia en donde se encontraba el planeta Tierra.

–Demian, observa, estamos por entrar a la vía láctea— expresó Hikaru mientras sujetaba con fuerza la mano de aquel hombre que había conocido hacia no mucho tiempo pero que dentro de su corazón algo la hacía vibrar sin preguntarse el porqué de las cosas.

–Hikaru, Umi, ¿sienten esa energía tan tremenda? –Pregunto Fuu.

–Así es, se siente increíble y viajando a esta velocidad es algo que jamás podremos olvidar –respondieron las dos chicas.

–Minako, estamos por pasar por el planeta Plutón. ¿Sientes eso? –Preguntó Demian mientras aumentaba aún más su velocidad.

–Si Demian, estamos de regreso y todo indica que ese sentimiento se hará realidad –respondió la rubia.

– ¿Qué es esto que se siente en el planeta Neptuno? –Preguntó Umi.

Continuaron volando a gran velocidad por el espacio exterior.

– ¡Increíble! Una potente fuerza emana del planeta Urano –expreso Fuu.

Después de mucho tiempo de volar a gran velocidad se aproximaron al planeta Saturno. A lo lejos observaron una gigantesca sombra, la cual al acercarse se distinguía que eran hombres montados a caballo, una especie de ejército; los cuales no terminaban de salir de dicho planeta.

Más adelante observaron lo mismo en el planeta Júpiter, del cual salían tropas voladoras, las cuales eran menores que las de Saturno, quienes aún no dejaban de salir, dirigiéndose en dirección a la Tierra.

A la distancia se observaba el planeta Marte y lo mismo que en los planetas mencionados anteriormente, salían tropas incontables dirigiéndose a la Tierra. Era una imagen impresionante pues el espacio de la vía láctea estaba absolutamente repleto de seres voladores y ejércitos con un poder increíble el cual las tres guerreras mágicas sintieron y por un momento tuvieron temor al observar semejante acontecimiento.

– ¡Demian!, los planetas se han unido y esto comienza tal y como me lo habías dicho –dijo Hikaru bastante intranquila.

Mientras en Céfiro todo había terminado para bien de ese mundo y de sus habitantes, en la Tierra un poder maligno estaba por dar su golpe final y las guerreras mágicas estaban seguras de algo; ese algo era que una guerra cruel y despiadada estaba por comenzar en cualquier momento y que posiblemente ellas no tendrían oportunidad de salir con vida, pero iban dispuestas a aportar lo necesario para ayudar a su amado planeta y a los otros guerreros que de igual forma lucharían por el bienestar de aquel mistico y enigmático planeta llamado Tierra. Todo estaba dicho y nuestras queridas guerreras estaban dispuestas a darlo todo por los seres que amaban así como lo hicieron en Céfiro saliendo vencedoras.

… **FIN…**

 **N/A: Gracias a todos por su paciencia y por haber leído este corto fic., esperando no comiencen a odiarme por haberle dado este final. Bueno, debo ser sincero, es un final a medias pues la continuación de esta historia seguirá en el crossover múltiple que hare tras terminar el fic de Sailor Moon Universe, iniciar el de Saint Seiya y un corto fic que posiblemente se enlace con todo este universo compartido. Como ya lo dije, este es el final del fic en solitario de MKR., más no es el desenlace de la historia, que como tal terminara en conjunto con las otras dentro del cruce que ya les mencione. Aquí ya está todo dicho, Céfiro está a salvo, las guerreras y compañía lograron salvarlo, mantener su legado, reinstaurar el orden y descubrir que Lantis y Presea no son realmente pareja, sino que fueron parte de un plan para una última prueba para Hikaru, la cual superó y eso lo descubrirán en el crossover. De igual forma se descubrió el origen de Sierra y de Presea además de descubrir sus poderes como guerrera mágica. Recuerden que en mi percepción de Céfiro, el tiempo corre más rápido que en la Tierra, por ello todo es más veloz en ciertos casos, jajaja. Sin más que decir me despido agradeciendo el que hayan leído esta etapa de MKR., y deseando gusten seguirme más adelante para saber en que termina todo esto. Dentro de mi fic., de Sailor Moon Universe, habrá más cosas por revelar respecto a las Guerreras Mágicas, por si gusta leerlo, sino, yo las entenderé. Me despido y de nuevo mil gracias por todo.**

 **En este capítulo final también se dio una explicación de los porqués de la traición de Clef y sus amigos y de la falsa unión entre Presea y Lantis. Bien espero disfruten el capítulo, mil gracias a todos.**


End file.
